Another Come Back
by knightwh
Summary: Mas de 20 años despues que Khan desapareciera, arrastrando consigo a Jim, el joven teniente Christophe Kirk encuentra a un hombre a bordo de la Vengeance que podrá explicarle más acerca de su mitad humana... mucho más que su padre, Spock.
1. New

**Another Come Back**

_Star Trek no me pertenece. Es una creación original de __Gene Roddenberry__ y la película, de J.J. Abrams. _

– USS Enterprise, habla el capitán Spock, ¿Cuál es la localización exacta del escuadrón de exploración?

Sentado sobre la silla del capitán, el vulcano mestizo mantenía la mirada firme frente a una situación que había esperado vivir desde hacia casi 20 años, pero que le fue negada con la desaparición insólita de aquella nave. El USS Vengeance, la nave de guerra de la Federación.

– Teniente Christophe Kirk, capitán… nos encontramos a 450 metros del puente… nos adentraremos a…

Entonces una explosión detonada del otro lado de la comunicación hizo a todos los miembros del puente, en la Enterprise, sobresaltarse. Spock podía dominar sus emociones casi a la perfección, pero en su interior conocía aquel sentimiento que solo la pérdida podía hacerle sentir con aquella fuerza sobrecogedora y ese remordimiento de impotencia que siempre le acompañaba: el miedo.

– Teniente Kirk, responda… ¡teniente! – Uhura miró con preocupación al capitán de la nave. Spock podía disimular cualquier emoción en su interior, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera tal y como su herencia humana lo obligaba. Debía estar aterrorizado de muerte.

No podía perderlo… no de nuevo… no alguien importante.

– ¡Capitán!, ¡la nave no se encuentra…! – Una serie de interferencias seguidas de explosiones ruidosas y gritos provenientes del fondo parecían ir y venir por todo el interior de aquella nave. – ¡Hay…! ¡…proveniente del…!

– ¡Teniente Kirk!, aborden la misión y regresen al Enterprise ahora. – Spock caminó en dirección de Chekov, quien intentaba por todos los medios, localizar al grupo enviado a explorar el interior de aquella nave en supuesto estado de abandono. No poseía escudos, capitán o tripulación, pero Spock sabía a la perfección que hacia 19 años, habían existido dos personas a bordo… y hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder recuperar a una de ellas…

…y matar a la otra.

**O*O*O*O*O**

En momentos como ese, Christophe Kirk cerraba sus ojos con fuerza e imploraba a toda su herencia humana detenerse a obedecer, aunque fuera por una ocasión, al llamado de la lógica por parte de su sangre vulcana. No quería sentir miedo o desesperación… debía mirar respuestas lógicas a todas las situaciones… pero… sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que cualquier cuestión.

– ¡Teniente! – Uno de los hombres que lo acompañaron en la misión, corrió hasta él, intentando ayudarle por todos los medios, pero una ráfaga parecida a la luz de la teletransportación lo destruyó justo frente a sus ojos.

Contener la ira… desvanecer el miedo… apaciguar la desesperación… controlar la adrenalina.

Era imposible. Su sangre humana predominaba en él. Con 3 abuelos humanos y uno vulcano; como padres, un humano impulsivo y testarudo, un vulcano sin control total de sus emociones.  
Era pedir un precio injusto a cambio de lo poco que le dieron.

Entonces la nave cambió su posición y su cuerpo fue arrastrado sobre la superficie, justo a través de todas las explosiones y siendo sobre pasado por encima de cuerpos parcialmente destruidos de aquellos que fueron sus compañeros.  
Intentó sostenerse por cualquier medio, pero la superficie de acero por completo lisa imposibilitaba la hazaña. Entonces vio su cuerpo acorralado contra una de las paredes que se desprendió tan solo al tocarlo. En realidad se trataba de una puerta. La puerta hacia el puente del USS Vengeance.

Su conexión interna, en el casco, de comunicación quedó destrozada junto con su casco, pero aun podía escuchar ligeramente a la voz del capitán del Enterprise.

La voz de su padre, Spock.

– ¡Teniente, responda!

Al retirarse el casco, George pudo agudizar sus orejas vulcanas y el cabello negro cortado de la forma tradicional vulcana salió ligeramente despeinado. Su piel tenía un leve brillo verde y todo en cuanto a su aspecto es, resultaba una marcada descendencia del planeta Vulcano, todo a excepción de sus ojos, de un color azul celeste maravilloso y profundo, brillante con tonos azul rey y la transmisión de una imagen similar a la del profundo océano, reflexivo e implacable.

– Habla el teniente Kirk… capitán, el escuadrón entero fue destruido, la nave presentó una serie de explosiones internas de origen desconocido, mi equipo se encuentra inhabilitado para continuar con mi…

En ese preciso instante, George notó el lugar donde se encontraba y pudo contemplar con asombro aquel equipo en perfecto estado y con una tecnología aun superior para el tiempo de vida que, se sugería, debía tener. El sitio se encontraba por completo vació y el sonido de las explosiones no podían distinguirse perfectamente.

– Capitán, le reporto que me encuentro en el puente…

– Teniente, abandone la nave ahora. – La voz de su padre sonaba por completo distinta a la habitual. De no ser porque representaría un hecho en realidad ilógico, supondría que se encontraba enfadado. Claro que… analizándolo más profundamente, haber insistido ante la Federación en explorar aquella unidad, debió de presentar una molestia para su progenitor. Quizá el completo fracaso de la misión, después de todo… recaería sobre sus hombros…

Otro problema que darle a su padre vulcano… simplemente, no era capaz de hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

– Si, capitán… – Aceptó con pesar.

Se puso de pie con un esfuerzo tremendo, cuando algo que no había notado en su primera inspección, de pronto cobró toda la atención que poseía.  
Un contenedor cilíndrico justo en medio del puente, contenía energía de color celeste y un magma con leves destellos en un tono casi negro. Caminó con cautela hasta ahí, con su pistola de laser lista para cualquier "sorpresa" que pudiera amenazarlo… pero se encontró con una imagen todo, menos peligrosa.

O*O*O*O*O

Spock respiraba tan calmado como era posible. Cada segundo sobre esa nave ponía más y más en riesgo la vida de su único hijo.  
¿Por qué la Federación le concedió un permiso tan ilógico? Fueron por encima de sus puestos, tanto de capitán, como padre de Christophe.

Concentración… Chris no era estúpido. Había vivido toda su infancia en Nuevo Vulcano, estudiado bajo la academia de elite tal y como él lo hizo… pero eso no era suficiente. En situaciones que en realidad ameritaban toda su herencia vulcana… el joven simplemente sacaba a relucir lo James Tiberius Kirk de su sangre. Cínico, terco, bastante testarudo e impulsivo.  
En algún punto, Spock dejó de enseñar a su hijo a controlar las emociones… sabia que era igual a ponerle una correa ajustada, simplemente no podría vivir así. De cualquier forma, Chris había conseguido la aceptación en Nuevo Vulcano, con un dominio similar al suyo sobre las emociones, demostrando solamente alteraciones en su conducta cuando se trataba de situaciones en extremo extraordinarias.

–Capitán… encontré una anormalidad en el puente, es una tecnología desconocida para mi… – Especificó esto ultimo para denotar la severidad del caso. Chris se graduó con altos honores y al unirse a la Flota Estelar, de inmediato encontró un puesto, por merito propio y no por sus progenitores. – Al parecer, el núcleo se encuentra ubicado justo en el puente… es… esto es… hay algo dentro del núcleo…

– Debe ser mas especifico, teniente.

Spock escuchó leves interferencias, después otro sonido proveniente del fondo.  
Se tranquilizó pensando que su hijo no era un idiota… de estar frente a un peligro, se pondría a salvo por si mismo.

– Parece… una persona, capitán. Es una persona encerrada en el núcleo de la nave. Se encuentra sentada sobre una maquina que se conecta a sus nervios cerebrales… el equipo parece estar unido a su sistema nervioso… quizá los órganos vitales estén también…

Spock meditó lo que escuchaba…  
… ¿podría ser Khan?, era poco probable… pero… podría ser así.

– Teniente, obedezca la orden y regrese cuanto antes.

**O*o*o*o*O**

En algún momento, Christophe dejó de escuchar al otro lado de su intercomunicador… esa persona… había algo en esa persona encerrada dentro del núcleo que lo hizo sentir… algo parecido a una visión perdida y confundida con un sueño.

Sin escuchar para nada a Spock, Chris rompió con un par de disparos aquel cilindro de cristal reformado y el líquido comenzó a vaciarse sobre toda la superficie del puente.

– ¡Teniente Kirk!

Su padre si que sonaba molesto… pero había algo que tenia que hacer.

Tomó al hombre sobre la silla y lo arrastró fuera del contenedor, observando aquellos rastros parecidos a los de los humanos. Su cuerpo era parecido al de los terrestres, con aquellas orejas pequeñas y nada puntiagudas, piel rosada y pálida, cabello corto y delgado, de un color dorado brillante y un cuerpo bien formado. Con los ojos de color celeste y un rostro inexpresivo.  
¿Que era?, ¿Dónde lo vió antes?

– Capitán… yo… he encontrado a un hombre dentro del núcleo… es… un hombre, si. Está vivo.

Sin saber que lo movía a ello, el joven George Kirk colocó su mano derecha sobre el rostro de aquel sujeto, formando con los dedos una posición bastante conocida por los suyos, comenzando así, una fusión mental.  
El hombre entre sus brazos parecía haber sufrió severos daños a sus sistemas, pero aun podía ver imágenes y escuchar leves escenarios dentro de su mente…

Y los recuerdos lo invadieron.

….

…..

…

– _Estoy a punto de hacer algo que tú consideras irracional, ilógico e innecesario, pero si no lo hago, creo que podría volverme loco…_

Se trataba de este mismo sujeto, pero de un aspecto lleno de vida. Parecía estar alrededor de sus veinte años, quizá más. Sus ojos no lucían opacos, en lo absoluto. Rebosaban vida, ilusión, los brillos del deseo por encontrarse vivo.  
Vestía el uniforme de la tripulación de la Enterprise, en color amarillo y cuello negro.

– _¿Capitán?_

_El hombre frente a él no era otro, sino su padre, el vulcano Spock. Su rostro, aunque no parecía distinto, lucía mucho más radiante. Como si aquella época hubiera sido parte de un maravilloso recuerdo que jamás le mencionó a su hijo._

_Extrañamente, en contra de cualquier idea que pudo haber imaginado, el hombre de cabellera rubia se abalanzó con fuerza de su padre y robó de sus labios un apasionado, hambriento y desesperado beso. Colocó sus manos tras su espalda y acarició su cuerpo con el propio. El vulcano mantuvo los ojos abiertos por tan solo unos instantes, pero, lenta y cuidadosamente, fue cerrándolos, intentando encontrar algún razonamiento lógico para las acciones de su amigo, superior y compañero. _

Chris pudo sentir lo que ese hombre de cabellera dorada había sentido: todos sus nervios crispantes, el deseo de ser aceptado, la felicidad por estar así con su único querer, el miedo a ser rechazado, la angustia de ser despreciado por el otro y… ¿eso era…? definitivamente… también sintió una leve punzada malvada y atrevida que lo hacia sentir regocijante por romper las reglas junto al único miembro de la tripulación que jamás habría consentido tal comportamiento de no estar tan confundido.

…

…..

…..

La imagen se reprimió, extrañamente interrumpida y transportada hacia otro recuerdo.

….

…

…

– _¿¡__El duende de sangre verde__!? ¡perdiste la cabeza!, ¡dime la verdad, Jim!, algo te picó mientras estábamos en la nebulosa de Andrómeda, ¿cierto?_

– _Basta, Bones… no estoy bromeando, es la única verdad…_

– _¡Ni siquiera puedo concebir una imagen como esa!, ¡Jim!, estamos hablando de Spock, ¡__SPOCK__!, ¿siquiera te imaginas a Spock enamorado? ¿O ya olvidaste la manera en que rechazó a Uhura después de casi unos años juntos?_

– _No la amaba, ni ella a él… no encuentro nada malo en eso… los vulcanos también se enamoran, Bones… Spock solamente no lo ha hecho de nadie aun… es todo…_

_Chris observó a su mentor e interés secreto, el señor McCoy. Lucía tan distinto… tan joven. Y sin embargo aun así era apuesto. Siempre con ese carácter, esa forma de dirigirse hacia los demás._

_Los sentimientos de aquel hombre a quien ahora identificaba como "Jim", golpeaban su cabeza… eran frases aisladas:_

"_No tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie"_

"_¡Es que tu no lo entiendes!"_

"_¿Porqué todos tienen esa imagen de él?, él es… distinto"_

_Ese hombre… aquellos sentimientos hacia su padre… su nombre…  
¿Podría ser…?_

…

….

…

– _¿Un cambio?, Spock… esto es… _

Chris fue arrastrado hacia otra imagen dentro del subconsciente de Jim. Ahora estaba en una sala de juntas, quizá en algún edificio en la tierra de la Federación.  
Jim vestía su uniforme oscuro, al igual que su padre. Ambos se encontraban por completo solos, mientras el terrestre sostenía una pantalla ligera portátil entre sus manos.

_El dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia, los remordimientos, todos esos sentimientos embriagantes que Jim sentía, eran transmitidos al mestizo que observaba aquel recuerdo que solo podía arrastrarlo mas y mas en la idea de estar viendo a su padre, el antiguo capitán de la Enterprise. _

– _He pedido mi transferencia hacia la USS Bardley con el suficiente tiempo como para no ser considerado una falta de respeto hacia el protocolo y una molestia para el periodo adecuado de en…_

– _¡Sabes bien que eso no me interesa!... – Los ojos de Jim destellaron con un sentimiento que Chris pudo sentir en su interior muchas ocasiones, de las cuales muy pocas pudo controlar. Ya no le cabía la menor duda… aquel hombre era… – ¿Esto es por mis sentimientos?, ¿estas huyendo de mi lado?, ¡¿es eso?! – El llanto no se asomaba a sus cándidos ojos, pero la voz quebrada lo anunciaba con una fuerza tan intolerable que Chris pudo sentir la tristeza… y no supo como lo habría manejado él mismo._

– _Eso es incorrecto, Capitán… – Comenzó Spock con detenimiento, pero de inmediato sintió el peso de los puños cerrados de Jim sobre su pecho. No eran golpes, no eran puñetazos… solo un par de palmas extendidas sobre su pecho, con todos los dedos contraídos con fuerza y una ligera presión sobre su uniforme que lo obligaba a permanecer ahí…_

– _Dime que me odias… di que rechazas todo lo que yo puedo o pudiera sentir… – Jim agachó la cabeza con pena y ocultó su rostro mirando en dirección del suelo. – ¡Golpéame como hiciste cuando desaté tu furia!, ¡enfádate o simplemente rompe mis ilusiones…! ¡PERO…!_

Chris sintió la desesperación con la que su padre, porque ese hombre de ojos celestes y aspecto juvenil no podía ser otro sino James Tiberius Kirk, su progenitor humano, intentaba mantenerse firme frente al único sujeto que lo hacia humillarse al grado de parecer un niño perdido.

– _¿Capitán? – Spock tomó las muñecas de Jim para apartarlas de su pecho, pero simplemente no pudo. – Jim… – Terminó por susurrar, sabiendo lo vulnerable que ponía eso al terrestre._

–…_pero… no me apartes de tu lado… no me dejes, Spock…_

El joven observador dio un paso hacia adelante, cuando de pronto todo se desvaneció y el movimiento, ya explorado con anterioridad, le hizo notar que viajaría hacia otra revelación sin poder contemplar en que punto las cosas se solucionaban…

…

…

…

– _¿¡PORQUÉ A MI!?_

– _¿Pon farr?, ¿de que hablas, Spock?_

– _¡Es irracional, terco, con un sentido nulo de la orientación y un carácter sinceramente desesperante e ilógico!, ¡todo en usted lo es!, ¡es total y completamente ilógico!, ¿entonces porque yo…?_

El vulcano de ojos celestes miró a su padre como jamás imaginó encontrarlo. Parecía estresado, molesto, muy exasperado y completamente fuera de si.  
Se encontraban en la recámara del vulcano, pero algunas cosas ahí eran diferentes, tal como la luz y algunos muebles. Spock sostenía con una mano el sudor de su frente ligeramente verde y con la otra mantenía el puño cerrado con fuerza.  
Chris pudo sentir la confusión y todas las dudas que surgían dentro de Jim… no comprendían para nada a Spock.

– _Spock, no luce bien, permítame… – Jim se acercó lentamente hasta el vulcano, pero este lo apartó casi con un golpe de su puño cerrado y tomó asiento sobre el borde de su cama. – Primero explícame una cosa… ¿que significa "pon farr" y porque me culpas de…?_

_El joven mestizo vulcano se tiñó ligeramente, casi imperceptible, de un tono verde claro. Después de todo, esos eran sus padres en lo que parecía ser la "entrada" a la situación que lo creó biológicamente. Pero un sentimiento distinto fue transmitido desde Jim._

– _Tienes razón… no soy la persona indicada para estar a tu lado, Spock… – Murmuró el rubio, acercándose al vulcano y sosteniendo su mano con suavidad. – Perdóname si soy el culpable de tu malestar… no volveré a acercarme…_

_¿Era dolor?  
Su padre se encontraba devastado…_

– _Jim… en estos momentos no habla mi parte lógica… es el resultado de un proceso biológico que… – Antes de poder seguir, Spock sintió el tacto, finalmente. Jim sostenía con dulzura, pero tristeza también, los dedos de sus manos. El hombre desconocía por completo lo que eso significaba para un vulcano, el compromiso y las reacciones que conllevaba… pero…_

…de alguna forma…

…el sentimiento que Jim trasmitía…

…era igual al de una despedida. Oculto dentro de aquel beso vulcano involuntario.

– _No te culpo de nada… – Comenzó Spock después de lo que parecieron horas dentro de su cabeza. Solo Jim podía sacarlo de quicio, tranquilizarlo, volverlo a enloquecer y hacer que sus emociones desaparecieran en tan solo un segundo._

Chris observó a sus padres tomados de las manos y prefirió desviar la mirada, eso lo transportó a otro recuerdo, uno mucho más tambaleante y desfragmentado… pero también el más poderoso.

…

…..

…..

– _Tu nombre será Christophe Spock Kirk… no me odies por la falta de creatividad… ambos han sido hombres importantes en mi vida… _

_La imagen iba y venía como una antigua pantalla que perdía el contacto. Chris intentaba por todos los medios permanecer en aquel lugar, observándose a si mismo en brazos de un James tembloroso, débil y cubierto de ropa ensangrentada. Se encontraba en uno de los cubículos que expulsaban las naves hacia afuera del USS Vengeance. Jim lo mantenía cubierto con una frazada azul celeste, entre sus brazos tambaleantes. Arrastrándose por toda la superficie y dejando un rastro extenso y peligroso de sangre, Jim lo llevó hasta ahí con su ultimo aliento, resguardándolo en una pequeña capsula lista para partir hacia el espacio con un par de coordenadas exactas. La dirección del USS Enterprise._

– _No habrá día… en que… – Chris no pudo seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos humanos. Su lado vulcano se doblegó ante aquella transferencia de emociones con su progenitor, del día en que lo envió hacia su padre. Entonces supo que sus "sueños" no eran más que recuerdos perdidos. Y el llanto se asomó a sus ojos. –…no habrá día en que yo no piense en ti y en tu padre… siempre… los amaré…_

Chris quería poder interferir con la imagen, como si eso, de alguna forma, fuera a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Entregarle a ese desolado hombre una oportunidad, aunque fuera la más pequeña esperanza de un futuro distinto.  
Pudo sentir su desolación al tener que dejar partir a una parte tan importante de si mismo. También sentía su resignación, el producto de saberse a pocos instantes de volver a ver al sujeto que lo mantuvo prisionero en aquel sitio… y la pequeña felicidad de saber que su hijo estaría a salvo junto a aquel vulcano que lo hizo enamorarse y volverse más idiota, de ser posible.

_Jim colocó al diminuto vulcano dentro de la capsula junto a dos tarjetas de memoria. Aunque Chris conocía el contenido de ambas, algo en su interior le hacia morir por correr a brazos de Jim y preguntarle porqué lo alejó… preguntarle porque no le permitió sufrir a su lado._

Aunque fueran preguntas ilógicas…

Entonces un sonido externo a la fusión, lo hizo separarse por completo de su padre, con el rostro cubierto en llanto.

– Teniente Kirk, prepárese para ser transportado de nuevo a la nave. – Era la voz de su padre.

El seguía tumbado sobre la superficie mojada del puente, con el cuerpo de su padre entre sus brazos. No podía, no quería… NO IBA a dejarlo ahí.

– ¡Capitán!, no… ¡no lo haga, no aun!

***O*O*O*O*O***

Spock alzó una ceja. Tenía a Chekov esperando la última orden para poder llevar de nuevo a salvo a su hijo. Bones se encontraba en el puente, por alguna razón que no venia al caso con la situación, así que escuchó perfectamente el joven vulcano al otro lado de la comunicación. De todas las cosas valiosas que pudo heredar de Jim, ¡tenia que haber sido la desobediencia!

– Será transportado de inmediato a la nave.

Fue la última decisión de Spock… cuando la voz de Chris resonó con tal fuerza que hizo un sonido molesto para el oído de cualquiera.

– No me encuentro solo, capitán… debo llevar un herido…

– ¿No se encuentra deshabitada la Vengeance, teniente? – Spock se puso de pie y caminó más cerca de la cubierta. Solo esperaba que no se tratara de Khan.

– ¿El doctor McCoy puede preparar un tubo de criogenización?

– ¿Que rayos pasa, Chris? – Bones habló directamente con el vulcano. No era estúpido… los ojos celestes de Chris eran idénticos a los de Jim… lo delataban de inmediato, a él y a ese afecto que tanto rechazaba. A pesar de mantener un control similar al de Spock en cuanto a la manera en que demostraban sus emociones, el joven vulcano, a diferencia de su padre, "el duende de sangre verde", tenia una mirada expresiva. Mas lo era aun cuando ambos se encontraban uno justo al lado del otro. Tampoco era que Chris intentara disimularlo demasiado... pero… si McCoy jamás sintió la mínima atracción por el capitán cabeza dura, mujeriego y atrevido que si tenía su edad… ¿Por qué se debilitaba frente a esa miradita celeste oculta en un frio rostro vulcano?  
Tan solo imaginarse a Spock de suegro le ponía el bello, de todo el cuerpo, crispado.

– ¡Doctor McCoy!, un hombre se encuentra en aparente estado de coma inducido… a juzgar por sus signos vitales y…

– ¡Déjate de tonterías, Chris!, vuelve a la nave ahora…

– ¡No pienso dejarlo solo!... él… este hombre es…

– Comience la… – Spock miró en dirección de Chekov, cuando la comunicación mejoró y la pantalla del casco que el vulcano llevaba, volvió a funcionar momentáneamente. Spock pudo ver el rostro de asombro, horror e incluso el miedo reflejado entre todos los tripulantes del puente, incluyendo a McCoy.  
Se giró para ver la pantalla, cuando la imagen lo aturdió a él también.

Se podía apreciar perfectamente el rostro de Kirk, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inmóvil sostenido entre los brazos del joven vulcano.

– ¿Jim? – Susurró Spock con un conjunto de emociones que ni siquiera se esforzó por ocultar, pero que lo aturdieron.

Era imposible… el lo sabía muerto desde hacia casi 20 años…  
Todo lo que quedaba en el universo para recordarlo era aquella memoria que llegó dirigida a él, junto a su único hijo, el testimonio de carne y hueso del amor que alguna vez sintió Jim hacia él y que, a pesar de los años, él aun sentía por Kirk.

…

…

Gracias por leer este Fic. No quiero hacerlo muy largo, pero comienza a gustarme el SPIRK, MUCHO… así que tenia la "espina" por escribirlo. Lo imaginé desde el día en que dejé la sala de cine donde proyectaron ST: ID. Mi primer Fic de este Fandom en esta cuenta.  
Nos leeremos pronto.

By: Roglia15


	2. In the Past

**In the past…**

**No imaginé tener respuesta pronto de este Fic, sobre todo porque no es mi fuerte (creí que estaba arruinándolo todo jaja). Pero ver sus reviews fue maravilloso y como este capitulo era parte del primero, pero lo separé para que no fuera tan largo, pues aquí les dejo lo demás.  
Por cierto!, SI, que bueno que lo notaran. Hay una explicación de porque a veces el hijo de Spock y Kirk se llama George y a veces Chris. Ambos son sus nombres, pero el porqué lo digo mas adelante. Espero y me disculpen por la confusión, de ahora en adelante solo será Chris, a menos que esté por explicarlo.**

_Star Trek no me pertenece, Es una creación original de Gene Roddenberry y la película, de J.J. Abrams._

Los rumores de inmediato se tornaron en simples recuentos en voz baja de la realidad. El antiguo capitán del USS Enterprise estaba ahí, de nuevo… 20 años después y con… ¿el mismo físico de entonces?  
Las voces decían de todo: sobre Spock, sobre Chris, sobre Jim o sobre… Khan.  
Todo lo que fue y ya no era… lo que los llevó al dolor, a la soledad. Lo que mató esperanzas de todos en ese lugar.

– ¡Señor McCoy!, ¿Cuál es el estado de mi padre? – Chris tomó la muñeca del, ya no tan joven, doctor terrestre, acto por el cual este se giró de inmediato en dirección contraria y repasó unas hojas que había leído mas de 10 veces. Esa voz… esa maldita voz. Que facilidad tenía para doblegarlo. Pero no era el momento…

– Jim sufre de un fuerte trastorno de las funciones cerebrales… de alguna forma, su sistema reticular activador se encontraba dañado cuando fueron transportados a bordo, pero… – Bones tomó una pequeña capsula y la alzó hasta la altura de los ojos vulcanos que lo inspeccionaban. Chris pudo notar una pequeña aglomeración de puntos azules y verdes flotando sobre lo que parecía una muestra de sangre. – Esta "muestra" se encuentra mezclada con toda la sangre que Jim posee… y al parecer, impide que sufra una disartria después de volver en si…

– ¿Ha dicho "volver en si"? – La voz ligeramente perturbada del capitán de la nave, esposo del paciente y padre de Chris asustó a Bones, no lo suficiente como para hacerlo dar un brinco, pero lo necesario para hacerle sentir una rabia desastrosa que seguramente se curaría solo matándolo.

– ¡Parece que entras a hurtadillas, duende! – Chris jamás comprendió porque su padre le dejó la tutela de su lado "humano" a un hombre que ni siquiera podía respetar a su otro progenitor. – ¡Si!, dije volver en si…

Spock y Chris intercambiaron miradas con cada ceja derecha alzada y un pensamiento similar cruzó por sus cabezas perfectamente peinadas.  
Ambos querían ser el primero en ver a Jim.

– Teniente, necesita presentar el reporte escrito de su exploración al coman…

– Espero el capitán me permita permanecer, dadas las circunstancias, un poco mas en la sala de exploración, junto al doctor McCoy. – Interrumpió el vulcano de mirada azul.

– La situación no amerita una falta al código de la Federación, ni la desobediencia hacia una orden de su superior.

– ¡Pero…! – Alzó la voz, como solo los humanos hacían. Spock lo miró aun con el rostro tranquilo, pero en su mirada estaba aquel brillo que su hijo reconocía perfectamente como "No es de vulcanos contestar irracionalmente". Desvió la mirada y comenzó a contemplar otras oportunidades. Había vivido 19 años resignado a desconocer al único hombre que podría haberle explicado mil cosas respecto a quien en realidad era… había sido tanto que, esperar unas horas mas para algo que jamás creyó tener, parecía ridículo.

– De hecho, no aconsejaría que ninguno de los dos lo vieran por ahora. En realidad, mi consejo como profesional es enviar a Jim a la Tierra lo más rápido posible.

Spock y Chris permanecieron con los brazos cruzados tras sus espaldas, hasta el momento en que McCoy dijo eso ultimo. Miraron al doctor con desconfianza y lo siguieron mientras caminaba en dirección del pasillo, hacia el elevador.

– Intenté inspeccionar este químico, sustancia o "_loquesea_", pero ningún programa de reconocimiento puede definir que es… podría ser algún artefacto de Khan, alguna nueva tecnología que nosotros desconocemos… pero, solo puedo asegurar una cosa. – Spock y Chris se detuvieron justo frente a aquella puerta que los separaba del rubio de ojos celestes. McCoy preparo su hypo y miró con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa bien disimulada por una travesura que realizaría en breve. – Mientras se le mantenga medicado, podremos ganar tiempo para descubrir que es.

Antes de poder preguntar algo mas, la puerta se expandió y la recamara donde Kirk descansaba quedó a la vista de los tres hombres.  
Nadie estaba ahí dentro.

– ¿Jim?, ¡JIM! – Bones entró como si estuviera de cacería, con el hypo listo para ser disparado al cuello del rubio, pero este no se encontraba por ningún sitio. Los oídos sensibles de Spock y Chris les permitieron notar que alguien se encontraba saliendo de la ducha. – ¿Que rayos haces tomando un baño?, te dije que no podías levantarte de la cama.

– ¡Vamos, Bones! No iba a mantenerme todo el tiempo…

Jim se detuvo en seco.  
Miró a los dos hombres de pie tras McCoy. A uno lo reconocía perfectamente, pero el otro… aunque idéntico al primero, le resultaba desconocido.  
Su comandante, Spock, era aquel vulcano que no parecía demasiado envejecido. Pero su rostro lucía muy apagado… como si algo le hiciera, ¿falta?  
El vulcano que más lo fastidiaba en todo el mundo, pero su amigo al final.

El otro… resultaba extrañamente similar a Spock, con el cabello peinado de la misma forma y el mismo color de cabello, las orejas puntiagudas, ese perfil alargado y la mirada… no, la mirada no era igual. Su mirada era azul celeste… ¿Dónde vió ese brillo antes?

– Eh… ¿Spock?, ¡vaya, Spock! – No pudo ocultar la alegría de ver a su amigo/molestia frente a él.

A diferencia de McCoy, el no lucía viejo. Todo era extraño, todo era desconocido. Bones le dijo que había permanecido en coma durante casi dos décadas. Solo eso… no hubo tiempo de mayores explicaciones. Quizá su compañero Spock, el vulcano, podría explicarlo..

Extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano como si fuera a darle un apretón. Spock miró el gesto con incredulidad, pero al instante extendió lentamente su mano. Kirk recobró el conocimiento sobre ciertos aspectos acerca de los vulcanos y retiró su mano para dar un par de pequeñas palmadas al hombro del vulcano. De no ser porque eso seria completamente ilógico… casi podría ver la decepción en el rostro de Spock.

– Tú no envejeces nada… McCoy, en cambio, parece 50 años más viejo… – El rubio rió divertido, sintiendo en el proceso que llevaba milenios sin hacerlo. – ¿Y quien es el _nuevo Spock_?

Spock alzó una ceja, miró en dirección de su hijo y después hacia McCoy, quien lo observó con la misma seriedad.

– Teniente Christophe George Ki…

– ¡Si!, el teniente Chris… es de Nuevo Vulcano, ha subido a bordo de la Enterprise para estudiar el comportamiento humano, ¿cierto? – McCoy interrumpió al vulcano solo para notar que era inútil. Los vulcanos no mienten.

– Doctor McCoy, no considero apropiado que…

– ¡Y ya se van!, ¿Por qué no vas a explorar el nuevo Enterprise junto al teniente?, sirve que lo ayudas en su "exploración". Yo necesito tratar un asunto importante con el capitán Spock.

Y empujó al rubio que a duras penas se alcanzó a ponerse unos jeans plastificados negros y una camisa negra de la federación. Parecía un simple civil a bordo de la que debería ser su nave. Le ofendieron ligeramente las palabras "_capitán Spock_".

Bones no le dijo demasiado de nada. 20 años habían pasado, 20 años sin poder ver, sentir, explorar nada de lo que esa maravillosa obra de arte futurista había contemplado. 20 años desperdiciados… 20 años de nada… mientras el mundo _siguió_.

Sin él.

– Entonces… ¿eres vulcano?

– Evidentemente. – Contestó con seriedad el joven. Kirk sintió un leve escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Si que se parecía a otro vulcano fastidioso… ¿sería cosa del planeta?, ¿habría algo malo en la comida? – Señor Kirk – Comenzó Chris, conteniendo esas horrorosas emociones humanas que luchaban por salir a flote. – Temo que el doctor McCoy fue deshonesto al definir mi función dentro de esta nave…

– ¿No quieres saber nada sobre humanos?, deberías preguntarle a Spock cuanto ha aprendido de nuestra amistad… el es mitad… – De pronto, se detuvo. No tenia derecho a decir eso, ¿cierto?... el y Spock solo eran… eran amigos. De pronto un leve dolor de cabeza lo aturdió ligeramente. Quería fingir que podía reponerse rápido, pero… simplemente era demasiado doloroso. – Disculpa… Bones dijo que habría secuelas ligeras…

– No es del todo equivocada la suposición del señor McCoy… el tema de la condición humana me resulta fascinante… pero no es la prioridad de mis motivaciones.

– Tus ojos… no son como los de Spock, ¿también eres mitad terrestre? – Chris detuvo su paso ligeramente, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura. Era más difícil para él ocultar sus reacciones.

Debía haber una buena razón para que una persona tan extraordinaria (en palabras de Chris) como el doctor McCoy, mintiera a su padre. Kirk no parecía consciente de nada después de la primera ocasión en que peleó contra Khan.

Pero el moría por saber mil cosas… Spock era frío en una dimensión casi incomprensible.

_¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi padre, James? – Preguntó cuando aun estaba en el instituto de Nuevo Vulcano. Acababa de llegar a los golpes con sus compañeros. Odiaba ser el "niño de dos mundos". Odiaba ser tan vulnerable a la rabia… al coraje… a los deseos de partirle la cara a todos los que se atrevían a mencionar a su padre humano._

_Me pareció lógico. – Fue todo lo que respondió. No lo reprendió, pero le sugirió procurar un comportamiento más "lógico" la siguiente ocasión en que se le presentara una situación como esa._

Si algo como el "amor" podía ser lógico… entonces, quizá su percepción del mundo estaba equivocada.

Siempre quiso saber que pensaba su padre, Kirk, al respecto.  
Al parecer, tendría que esperar más antes de saberlo.

– Así es… soy hijo del capitán Spock y una persona de la Tierra. – Contestó con una frialdad que cambió de un momento a otro en un gesto de curiosidad cuando el rubio comenzó a golpearse el pecho, como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse.

– ¡¿SPOCK?! **¡SPOCK!** ¿TU–TU–TUVO UN HIJO?, **¿¡SPOCK!?** – Parecía que quería gritar, vomitar, confundirse mas y a la vez… ¿reírse? – ¿que clase de loca podría…? – Quiso terminar la oración, pero al ver el rostro serio del joven vulcano, reconsideró la idea. – Yo, bueno… no es que tu padre sea… es que… Spock, el es tan… bueno, ya sabes.

El otro lo miró, tal y como Spock hizo la primera ocasión en que le preguntó si sabia porqué había regresado por el, al volcán. Como si no captara nada, en lo absoluto…

– ¿Espera que termine su oración?

Si… era un condenado vulcano.

– No, olvídalo… bueno, puedes llamarme Jim, te ayudaré en todo lo necesario… pero antes. – Jim se detuvo, miró en dirección de un pasillo, después del otro. No tenia la remota idea de hacia donde iba. Habían modificado la Enterprise. – ¿Dónde está el comedor?

***O*O*O*O*O***

Chris observaba detenidamente los rasgos de aquel hombre no mucho mayor, aparentemente, a él. Reconocía su mirada, idéntica a la suya cuando pensaba meterse en problemas. Su cabello rubio contrastaba con el color de su ropa de una manera que lo hacia lucir aun mas brillante. Su cuerpo parecía estar ligeramente enfermo. Seguía sin comprender porque Khan lo mantuvo encerrado en el núcleo… y las funciones que realizaba su cuerpo ahí adentro.

– ¿Y no tienes novia o algo?

El vulcano se sobresaltó ligeramente. Tanto la pregunta, como el momento, fueron inesperados.

– Considero las relaciones amorosas inapropiadas para la misión que se me otorgó, no es una prioridad y no tengo planes futuros para cont…

– Eso es un no, supongo… – Interrumpió Jim con la boca llena de algo parecido a la avena y una sonrisa incompleta. – Que raro, porque Bones…

Chris abrió los ojos con un brillo bastante obvio y contrajo su propia voz.

– ¿El señor McCoy ha dicho algo? – Interrumpió a Jim, algo que él sabía, era por completo inapropiado para los vulcanos. Aun mientras peleaban, Spock siempre le permitía hablar hasta el final. Entonces una pequeña chispilla de "maldad" le cruzó por al cabeza.

– No iba a decir nada de eso, es algo que siempre dice sobre Spock… pero… – Sonrió malévolo y travieso. – ¿que es eso en tu rostro?, ¿tus ojitos brillan?, ¿no será que te gusta Bones? – Disfrutaba incomodando vulcanos, eso bien que lo sabia hacer. – ¡Oh, que dulce es el amor joven!

– Se equivoca, mis funciones biológicas se encuentran estables. – Su piel se tiñó de un verde mas oscuro y eso fue suficiente para que Jim se echara a reír. – El respeto que siento hacia el doctor McCoy no es…

– Tranquilo, es una broma… – Jim golpeó ligeramente, como en un juego, el antebrazo del joven vulcano, confundiéndolo aun mas en el acto. ¿Por qué su padre se fijo en un hombre así?, ¿que hubo de lógico en eso? – Además, hablamos de Bones… si no ha cambiado nada, seguro es un cascarrabias con nauseas cada que despegamos.

– El doctor es eficiente y activo.

– Lo de activo no lo discuto – Agregó con una sonrisa de picardía. De pronto lo recordó… el vulcano no entendería el doble sentido… si, era un Spock 2.0.

Chris alzó la ceja derecha y Jim dejó caer los hombros cansado. Al menos no tendría que ver demasiado al vulcano, pensó.

– Entonces… ¿Spock esta casado? – No supo explicarse porque, pero una punzada horrible lo atravesó directo al corazón en el momento en que dijo eso ultimo. ¿Por qué?, ¿eso que le interesaba?... Spock tuvo una vida después que el desapareció, ¿cierto?

– No lo está. Mi padre no tiene pareja. – Lentamente se acercaban a ese momento en que Jim le preguntaría quien era su otro padre y finalmente podría pasar de ser ese vulcano, a ser su hijo. Verdaderamente, el hijo de dos mundos.

– Ya veo… lo lamento. – Chris se encontró confundido. ¿Cómo es que un punto llevó a una disculpa?

– Si su conclusión es que mi otro padre murió, es un error comprensible dado el contexto de la situación que enfrenta después de un estado de coma tan severo a largo plazo. – Chris observó a Jim directo a los ojos y parpadeó solo un par de veces. Justo igual a Jim en ese preciso momento. – Anteriormente, creíamos que mi padre, la pareja del capitán Spock, había muerto en medio de un secuestro a manos de un sujeto identificado como "Khan". Lo hemos localizado y ahora ha vuelto a bordo de la Enterprise.

Jim seguía bien la conversación… hasta que simplemente dejó de hacerlo.  
Khan.  
Spock.  
El hijo de Spock.  
Secuestro.  
¿Ese vulcano estaba tratando de decir…?

– ¿Dijiste que la pareja de Spock era otro hombre?

– Es correcto.

Jim dejó el plato, se puso de pie casi de golpe y caminó en círculos con la mano sobre su barbilla. Se detenía en ocasiones para intentar articular palabra, pero no podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos hablar.

– ¿Cuántos años decías que tienes?

– Jamás le brindé esa información… pero si resulta útil conocer mi edad, el número es 19.

Jim respiró hondo, todo comenzó a girar dentro de su cabeza. Algunas cosas cobraron sentido… otras lo perdieron.  
¿En que momento…?  
¿Cómo…?

**¿¡PORQUE CON SPOCK!?**

Entonces miró los ojos celestes de Chris, observándolo pasivamente. Si todo era cierto… sería lógico pensar que…

– ¿Tu eres…?

– Se lo he dicho anteriormente, junto al doctor McCoy y el capitán Spock. Mi nombre es Christophe George Kirk.

Dijo Kirk.  
Dijo Kirk…  
¡DIJO…!

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– ¡Y se llama como Pike y mi padre!

– Ya lo sé, Jim, maldición… yo estuve aquí 20 años, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Cómo pasó?, ¿es una especie de cosa esa donde se junta ADN y no se que cosas químicas para crear niños?, ¿fue un experimento?, ¿que fue?... ni siquiera me imagino… yo… haciendo… y Spock… ¡oh por Dios!, ¿Quién de los dos es la mamá?, ¡BONES!, ¿Quién es la mamá?, ¡tienes que decirme!, es Spock, ¿cierto?

– ¡Cállate, Jim!, estas muy confundido… ¡y no te voy a decir nada respecto a lo que tu y el duende hicieron para tener a Chris!, ¡asqueroso desconsiderado idiota!, son demasiadas imágenes mentales que JAMÁS quise poseer… y en cuanto al experimento… desconozco por completo el proceso en tu cuerpo…

– ¡MI, MI!, ¡DIJISTE…!, oh no, Bones… ¡**BONES**!

Sin una motivación mayor al fastidio de tener que explicarlo todo, Bones inyectó a Kirk, apaciguándolo ligeramente y dejándolo sentarse con la mano apretando su cuello, sobre el borde de la cama. Chris había guiado a su padre hacia su habitación de nuevo para que pudiera hablar URGENTEMENTE con McCoy.

– Ahora, detente un momento… hace casi 20 años llegó a la Enterprise un compartimiento de desechos con un bebé a bordo. – McCoy miró en dirección de Chris, pero este era particularmente bueno ocultándole todos los sentimientos… ajenos al del amor. Así que no parecía demasiado nostálgico. – Tenía dos memorias, una dirigida a Spock y la otra hacia mi… no conozco mas de lo que ahí decía. El niño lucia tan vulcano como Spock, el mensaje decía que era tu hijo… el resto solo tu y Spock deberían saberlo… pero, supongo que ahora solo Spock lo sabe.

– ¿Cómo que _llegó_?, ¿desde donde?, ¿desde la Vengeance?, ¿que sucedió con Khan?, ¿que sucedió conmigo?, ¿Por qué no recuerdo…?

Pero antes de poder terminar su pregunta, Jim sintió un fuerte mareo y todo se tiñó de rojo carmesí.

…

….

….

– _¡Capitán!, asistir sus exigencias resulta ilógico, debemos contactar a la Federación y…_

– _Spock, basta… te he dicho que no podremos contactarnos a menos que la Vengeance nos permita establecer de nuevo las conexiones… soy el capitán, yo iré en busca de Khan… estaré bien._

– _Las probabilidades de que esa afirmación sea correcta, son… – ¡Spock!, no está a discusión… tranquilo. – Jim tomó el rostro del vulcano con ternura y robó un beso ligero de sus labios. – Estaré bien._

_Y el vulcano, mirándolo con miedo nada disimulado, lo sostuvo de la mano y lo abrazó, contrario a cualquier costumbre._

– _No vayas…_

….

…..

…

– ¡Trae esa hypo, Chris!

– ¡No, estoy bien! – Al escuchar la palabra, Jim terminó de recobrar la compostura. ¿Que fueron esa imágenes?, ¿de donde…? ¿Eso sucedió? – No necesito…

Pero antes de poder negociar nada, el pinchazo directo a su cuello lo hizo odiar a su amigo.

– ¡Maldición, Bones!

Chris miró de nuevo a su padre.  
No.  
No había el mínimo rastro de lógica en tomar la decisión de amarlo… si es que eso podía elegirse. El no eligió amar al doctor y sin embargo, sucedió. ¿A que se refería su padre cuando dijo que le pareció lógico?, ¿Cómo lo definió?, ¿Cuál fue el parámetro?

– ¿Que enfermedad mortal me atacó como para terminar enamorándome de ese maldito…? – Jim caminaba de un lado a otro con la mano sobre la frente, hasta cruzar miradas con Chris. El vulcano permanecía al margen, tranquilo, apacible… y extrañamente de acuerdo. – Perdona, yo… eso fue… no debí decirlo, ¡es solo que yo…! – Respiró lo mas hondo que pudo y guardó silencio unos segundos.

– Su reacción exagerada es la suma de una alteración mental, el esfuerzo físico y la prolongación de su estado enfermizo… eso, además de la mínima exposición a la cultura vulcana que da como resultado una interpretación equivoca de sus verdaderas costumbres y principios.

Bones miró muy poco a Chris, sabía que cuando el joven vulcano no se encontraba solo con él o sobreexpuesto a una gran presión, era un vulcano más y no se veía fácilmente afectado por el entorno o lo que otros dijeran.  
Jim, en cambio, al escuchar tal argumento, se preguntó la verdad.

– En serio… ¿enserio tu eres mi…? – Jamás pensó que tendría un hijo genio o nada similar. Valiente, si… Audaz, sin dudas… Cabeza dura, definitivamente… pero… nada, NADA que fuera vulcano.

– Su hijo, creía haber sido claro. Es biológicamente mi padre. – Chris puso en práctica todo su conocimiento respecto a los terrestres y analizó el rostro de Jim. – Aunque resulte incomodo para su persona.

– No, yo no… bueno, es extraño… digo… aquí – Apuntó con un dedo hacia su cabeza. – Sigo teniendo 29… no me veo a mi mismo con un hijo de 19 y… bueno, y Spock.

Bones terminó de guardar todos los instrumentos en la capsula que los enviaría al laboratorio.

– Pues tendrás todo el tiempo del universo para acostumbrarte, por lo pronto, los dejo para que charlen y todo eso… tengo que volver para analizar el componente que encontramos en tu sangre. No salgas de esta habitación, de ser posible y tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a Spock… aun tengo un par de cosas que hablar con él.

– ¡Pero…! – Jim intentó alcanzar al doctor, pero este lo dejó con la mano en el aire. Si, Bones y postura hasta la sepultura… o algo así. – Cretino.

Chris, con ambos brazos cruzados por atrás de su cuerpo, caminó alrededor de su padre y se colocó a una distancia de 4 metros de él. Jim se sentó a la orilla de la cama, con la peor de las migrañas, cuando de pronto miró en dirección del joven vulcano.

– A ver… ven, anda, aquí. – Dio unas pequeñas palmadas sobre la orilla del colchón. Chris alzó una ceja, dudó, pero terminó por acomodarse, muy incómodamente, a dos metros del rubio. Jim suspiró más que cansado… no, seguía sin creer nada… pero, familia era familia… y él estaba ahí, sentado (casi) junto a su hijo. – Y… bien. Christophe.

– Señor James.

– Bueno, yo creo que… si te parece… bueno… – Extraño sentimiento. Segundos antes le avergonzaba pensar siguiera que besó a Spock… y justo ahí… – "Papá" está bien.

– No tengo problema con "Señor". – Contestó seco. Jim lo miró muy poco. Se giró de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con sus muñecas.

– Ajá… ¿a Spock también le dices "Señor"?

– No.

– ¿Y porque el si es _papá_? – ¿Celos?, ¿se sintió celoso de ese vulcano?, ¡NUNCA! – No, sabes, mejor no me digas nada…

– Padre, la palabra es Padre. Me refiero a él de esa forma desde siempre. Si lo desea, puedo intentar…

– ¡No!, te digo… pero _Señor_ es demasiado formal… ¿_Jim_ está bien?

– _Señor _está bien.

¡NO TARDÓ NI UNA HORA EN QUERER ARRANCARLE EL FLECO!, ya no le cabía duda, era hijo de Spock.

– Está bien… y, Chris… ¿Quién te puso esos nombres?, ¿fui yo?

– Mi padre recibió, tal como el doctor McCoy le expuso, un mensaje suyo, junto conmigo, en donde expuso su interés de nombrarme Christophe Spock Kirk. Mi padre consideró inapropiado el nombre vulcano y en su lugar, me nombró como a mi abuelo, que en sus propias palabras "fue un gran hombre que significó mucho para usted", al igual que el capitán Pike.

– No es que lo conociera en realidad, pero… si, fue un gran hombre. – Jim dejó de prestar atención después de cierto detalle. ¿Era acaso que Spock no había deseado un hijo?... no uno… con él. – Así que yo te iba a llamar Spock… claro… entonces eres teniente.

– Así es. Trabajo para la Federación, aunque me encuentro temporalmente en un receso de 6 meses.

– ¿Y eso? – Jim se recorrió un tramo en dirección de su hijo apra poder estar mas cerca. El vulcano observó ese gesto, pero no se movió… un tema más importante que el "espacio personal", recorría su cabeza.

– La Federación me concedió un escuadrón de exploración para encontrar material útil en el interior de la abandonada Vengeance… aunque ahora… – Lo había arruinado todo… y no había manera de exponerlo en palabras simples… o al menos eso creyó.

– La jodiste… – Completó Jim. El vulcano se giró, quitando ese rostro de tranquilidad de su rostro y mirando intrigado al rubio. – Oh, perdona… bueno, tú entiendes, "metiste la pata".

Chris asintió con la cabeza y agachó su mirada. Siempre tuvo la esperanza, pequeña… diminuta… su único roche irracional interno, en el cual creía que, de haber "otro mundo", podría hacer sentir orgulloso al padre que jamás tuvo y que debía estarlo observando en algún lugar de ese sitio. Ahora lo tenia frente a si mismo y lo único que podía ofrecerle era vergüenza…

– Todo va a estar bien… las cosas se pondrán mejor. – La voz de Jim lo hizo asombrarse de sus palabras. El rubio tenía ambos brazos recargadas tras su espalda, con el peso de su cuerpo inclinado hacia el colchón y los ojos centellantes de vitalidad.

– Pero… todos murieron… la Federación tenia grandes expectativas… y mi padre sabe que soy el responsable.

– La muerte no puede solucionarse y probablemente sea la parte mas dura de asimilar, pero esa experiencia te permitirá obtener fuerza que jamás habrías encontrado de otra forma… por la Federación, ¡JA!, no te estreses… siempre encuentran nuevos conejillos de indias y al final del día, es para el Universo para quien trabajas y todo el bien que puedas obtener solo tiene valor si ayudas a otros y no a una organización… – Chris sintió una sensación fuerte y abrazadora dentro de su pecho. Era una de esas conversaciones extrañas, ilógicas e inútiles que mantenía en ocasiones con McCoy… pero en con su padre terrestre. Uno de sus dos mundos. – Y en cuanto a Spock… seguramente se enfadará, te dará un par de golpes vulcanos al cuello y finalmente lo dejará pasar, ¿no lo crees?

– Ese comportamiento ilógico no parece una respuesta acertada para las acciones que Padre tomará.

– Es una broma, Chris… – Su padre Jim lo llamó "Chris"… fue extraño. – Lo que quiero decir es que, Spock no se enfadará demasiado… tan solo mírate… eres mi hijo también… y yo lo he hecho gritar, enojarse, llorar y confundirse mas que nadie en el universo, creo… si pudo tener un hijo con un hombre que lo irrita tanto, ¿no podría comprender a su propio hijo?... suena "lógico", ¿no?

Con una sonrisa sincera, Jim miró al joven vulcano que comenzó a meditar sus palabras.

– En realidad… no. – Suspiró cansado. Sería difícil siempre, al parecer. – Pero entiendo su punto.

¡Hey!, eso era un avance. Sonrió triunfante y feliz.

– Bueno, es algo… entonces, George, no, Chris, bueno… ¿Cuál nombre prefieres?

– Tener preferencia por uno de los dos es innecesario, ambos son mis nombres y cualquiera de ellos es acertado.

– ¿Alguien mas te llama George?, yo solo escucho _Chris_ por todas partes…

– Si… el señor McCoy. – Dijo con cierto tonito que hizo a Jim mirarlo con incredulidad. Entonces no se había equivocado… ¿o acaso…?

– ¡Oye!... ¡te gusta Bones! – Apuntó divertido hacia el rostro del joven vulcano. El joven intentó negar sus sentimientos… pero supuso que aquel era el único hombre en todo el universo con el cual podía abordar esos asuntos… tan… irracionales.

– Así es, siento un lazo emocional y una atracción física hacia el doctor McCoy. – Después de todo, los vulcanos no mienten.

Aunque a veces fuera mejor que lo hicieran…

– ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿DE BONES?! – Obviamente, de nuevo había confundido el tono de las bromas humanas. – ¡Pero el tiene como 60!

– ¡Esa información es incorrecta! – Salió en defensa del humano… no, olvidó de nuevo sus principios. – Quiero decir que… es incorrecto afirmar que…

– ¡Le voy a decir a Spock! – Como si fuera un niño, Jim saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar velozmente hacia la salida. Chris se quedó perplejo y confundido… ¡esperen, ¿DIJO SPOCK?! – Señor James, los hechos que desencadenará la reacción de padre podrían ser perjudiciales para el, para el doctor y para la tripulación, pues ambos son miembros de la misma…

– ¿Me estas pidiendo que mienta? – Tal vez si era su hijo después de todo.

– No mentir… solo… – ¿Cómo definirlo? – Retrasar el momento en que Padre conozca mi condición… hasta que sea relevante.

– ¡OH DIOS MÍO!, ¡JOVENCITO, ESAS SON MIS MAÑAS!, ¿que cosas has estado aprendiendo de Spock?

Y con una sonrisa que logró confundir (mas, de ser posible) al vulcano, Jim contempló con esperanza, por primera ocasión, al próximo Kirk de la familia.

Y comenzó a creer que ya no era todo parte de un sueño.

…**  
Gracias por leerlo. Les expliqué ya porque el hijo de Kirk tiene el nombre de George… pero el motivo sincero lo tendría que definir Spock y eso sucederá mas adelante. En cuanto al capitulo, ojala les guste, solo quería dar comienzo a la que será la relación de Jim y Chris. Igualmente no avancé nada… pero me esforzaré para que sepan que hacía Jim en la Veangance y donde está Khan.  
En mi trabajo me puse a dibujar sobre unas servilletitas pequeñas que nos dan y obtuve una imagen de un pequeño Chris y un Bones cargándolo. Tiene escrita la primera impresión de cada uno hacia el otro XD.  
La segunda imagen es sobre la idea principal que tenia sobre este Fic, pero que no pude escribir (lo hare en otro, si puedo…). Son una familia de 4 vulcanos y un humano. 2 pequeños vulcanos rubios, uno pequeño moreno y el papá vulcano. Supondrán quien es el padre humano. Y eso es lo que hago en el trabajo jaja. Tengo un problema.**

**http:*/*/subefotos.*com*/*ver/*?38190fd7317b*c76e6 *43c02*717684916*fo.*jpg**

**http:*/*/*subefotos*.com*/*ver*/*?67a1b78b9fbdc1*2 6*45e73979c*e15df2eo.*jpg**

**Ya saben, quiten los asteriscos.**

**Cuidense mucho, nos leeremos pronto.  
By:_ Roglia15**


	3. In the Last

**In the last.**

**Ideas sobre esto, tengo muchas. Lamentablemente, es difícil exponerlas. De cualquier forma, capitulo 3.**

_Star Trek no me pertenece, Es una creación original de Gene Roddenberry y la película, de J.J. Abrams._

Jim se hartó de esperar dentro de su habitación y caminó en dirección del ascensor con velocidad. Chris lo dejó a solas para que descansara, no había rastros de Spock por ninguna parte (tampoco era que lo deseara ver) y a donde quiera que iba, imágenes extrañas invadían su cabeza. Todos lucían viejos, los lugares diferentes y cada rincón de aquella, que fuera su nave, parecía un recordatorio de lo lejos que estaba a ser un hogar.

No tenia nada.  
20 años después y seguía detenido.

Entonces la curiosidad lo abordó y pidió al ascensor que lo llevara hasta el área médica. Tenía cientos de preguntas que hacerle a Bones. Quizá su viejo amigo habría descubierto algo nuevo en aquel químico que había en su sangre.  
El ascensor se abrió y el extraño sonido del silencio inundó todo el lugar. Probablemente Bones estaba descansando o fuera del lugar. Respiró hondo y comenzó a jugar con una pequeña esfera repleta de líquido rojo. Miró los muros, habían cambiado su color, todo parecía tan distinto… cuando de pronto dejó de serlo.  
Lentamente, las paredes, el pasillo entero y todo en él comenzó a cambiar… como si se transformara en algo que alguna vez fue… pero el sabía que no era cierto.  
No era la Enterprise…  
…era la Vengeance.

…

….

…..

Sus pasos se volvieron lentos, mientras unos destellos rojos alumbraban ligeramente en la oscuridad. No había sonido mayor al de la electricidad golpeando un cuerpo físico en algún lugar no demasiado lejano. ¿Podría haber regresado al Vengeance?, todo era demasiado real.  
Entonces escuchó unos gritos provenientes del compartimiento que expedía esa luz rojiza.

– Khan… – En tan solo un instante, vestía de nuevo su uniforme de la flota, amarillo y cuello negro. Llevaba una pistola de laser en su mano derecha.  
¿En realidad pasaron 20 años?, ¿Chris fue tan solo un sueño?

Los murmullos de alguien a tan solo un par de metros de él, lo hicieron girarse hacia atrás.

_**¿Sabes porque regresé por ti? – La lógica es inútil en la guerra – Porque soy mejor – ¿Cómo eliges no sentir? – Porque eres mi amigo – No vayas – Estaré bien – Ese sucio vulcano – En el núcleo – El ADN que sirve para… – Colocar un pilar…**_

Era la voz de Spock, la propia y… la de Khan.  
Todo giró hacia un sentido, rápido, veloz, casi incomprensiblemente… solo giró una y otra vez y otra...  
Y le fue imposible seguir en pie.

Había alguien más ahí… alguien que no era Khan.  
Un joven de ojos azul y cabellera de un rubio oscuro.

– Padre.

– ¿Chris? – Quizá no fue un simple sueño. Sin embargo, el joven ahí frente suyo no era Chris… ni siquiera lucía remotamente vulcano. Lucía más como…

…

…..

…..

Su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y un nudo en la garganta se fusionó con un terrible ardor sobre su pecho. Como si una enorme cantidad de agua hubiera entrado a través de su nariz.

– ¿Que rayos? – Y se apoyó contra un muro que no parecía nada extraordinario… hasta que se abrió, dejando así a la vista una imagen peor que cualquiera de sus visiones.

Aquel sitio era una oficina o algo parecido. Tenía una mesa de estudio con un par de sillas juntas. Sobre la silla izquierda se encontraba Bones, tenía el cabello revuelto, como si acabara de levantarse o algo así. De cualquier forma, vestía el uniforme, así que debió haber permanecido ahí durante todo su descanso. Junto a él, su recién descubierto hijo, Chris "Spock 2.0", mantenía los ojos cerrados por completo y los labios unidos a los de Bones.

Shock  
Impacto  
Terror  
¿Coraje?

– ¡Maldición, Bones! ¿y dices que eres mi amigo?, ¡eres un viejillo pervertido!, ¡tiene 19! ¡y tu!, ¿¡esto es lo que te enseñaron los vulcanos!?, ¡ahora si le diré a Spock!

– ¡Señor Jim! – El joven vulcano se alejó de inmediato, con el rostro teñido de verde. Bones, con el cabello aun hecho un desastre, lanzó una tablet en dirección de Jim y tomó al vulcano del brazo y lo arrastró en dirección del rubio.

– ¡**LARGO** LOS DOS DE MI OFICINA!, ¡HISTERICO IDIOTA Y TU, DUENDE!, ¡YA NI SIQUIERA SE PUEDE DORM…!

Y antes de seguir escuchando la cólera desatada del doctor, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y ambos Kirk quedaron afuera.  
Jim miró con recelo hacia el lugar, pero considerando que sería imposible sin conocer las claves del capitán, decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar con Spock, por más incomodo que eso fuera.  
Retomó su camino a gran velocidad, pero de inmediato el joven vulcano se interpuso en su camino.

– Señor Jim, le pido la oportunidad de exponer los motivos que lo condujeron hasta la contemplación de una situación que en primer lugar no debió suceder… no es necesario importunar al capitán…

– A tu padre, ajá… yo creo que si… si yo no puedo decir nada, él si… y ya veremos que le dice a Bones… ¿sabes algo? A tu edad, yo nunca anduve besuqueándome con chicos o chicas o ancianos… – La manera tan convincente de pronunciar tales palabras, casi hacen olvidar al joven vulcano lo que la señora Uhura alguna vez le platicó respecto a su padre humano.

– Me encuentro confundido, la señora Uhura me hizo saber de un comportamiento libertino y disoluto presente en su personalidad durante su juventud.

– ¡Hey! A los padres no se les juzga y puede que no sepa lo que _disoluto_ significa, pero estoy seguro que no soy o fui un libertino… ¡y Uhura no sabe nada!, seguro te dijo eso porque le quité a Spock.

– ¿Mi padre y la señora Uhura mantuvieron una relación? – De pronto, muchas cosas tuvieron un sentido distinto para el joven vulcano.

– ¡Pe-pero ese no es el punto!, Bones no puede andar por ahí besuqueando a mi hijo o a quien sea…

– ¡No, yo…! Acepto la responsabilidad completa por mis actos, no existe motivo lógico para reprender al doctor McCoy ni castigarlo, fueron mis acciones por completo… fue mi… – De nuevo se le presentaban aquellos sentimientos tan molestos que lo confundían, lo volvían irracional, lo hacían volverse un idiota… lo hacían actuar antes de pensar.

Jim observó la verdadera preocupación en la mirada de su hijo y su corazón se apaciguó ligeramente. Aun así, tenia algunos asuntos pendientes con McCoy.

– Tú culpa… ¿eh?

– Por completo.

– Entonces… – Un plan, tenia un plan en el cual solo ese vulcano podría ayudarle. Spock sin dudas se opondría, así que… – Tendrás que asumir las consecuencias tu solo.

– Lo haré. – Colocó las manos tras su espalda con orgullo y alzó su mirada. Jim se preguntaba si había mas de él en su hijo que de Spock… o al contrario. Podía ser una gran porción de ambos.

– Bien… entonces tendrás que ayudarme, necesito hacer algo y tú me vas a ayudar. Debo ir a la Tierra.

– Señor, la ubicación de la Enterprise hace imposible un regreso antes de…

– Señor Christophe. – Jim sonrió a su hijo y puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven vulcano. Este miró el brillo en los ojos de su padre, que en sus propios ojos significaba "problemas". – Seguramente usted hallará la forma de hacerlo posible.

– Corríjame si me equivoco, señor Jim… pero, por la situación entre ambos y el doctor McCoy, mas el echo que no presentará una denuncia formal o informal al capitán y el que esa accione me beneficie, sería correcto afirmar que usted me está chantajeando. ¿Es eso correcto?

– Asume bien, teniente… lléveme a la Tierra o le diré a Spock…

**O*O*O*O*O**

– ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

En el asiento tras el del piloto, Jim observaba el interior de aquella nave diminuta. La tecnología de esta lo impresionaba. 20 años no pasaron en vano, probablemente tendría que tomar otro curso antes de volver a formar parte de cualquier tripulación interestelar.

– Pedí al capitán un receso breve para presentarme ante la Federación y esperar mi nueva asignación… o castigo, según sea el caso.

– ¡Le mentiste a Spock!, ¡vaya!, creía que los vulcanos no mentían… tenia que ser de mi sangre el primero en hacerlo, ¿cierto?

– Los vulcanos no mienten, eso es cierto… – Una vez que la nave despegó, Chris aguardó en silencio y, por primera ocasión, fue momento de Jim para no entender al otro.

– ¿Eres feliz, Chris?, digo… es evidente que tu vida es…

– Mi vida es tal como debería ser. Trabajo en la Federación, como mi padre esperaba y vivo bajo las costumbres vulcanas, procuro mantenerme dentro de lo que es considerado correcto moral o éticamente y no rompo las reglas… con frecuencia… – Admitió eso ultimo con una voz mas baja.

Jim parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza como un ciervo. Pensando en lo más lógico…

– ¿Eso es un NO? – Preguntó con ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Su hijo era testarudo, pero el lo era el doble.

– Es una respuesta inaceptable. – Finalmente admitió. – La felicidad es relativa… padre piensa que es un motivo de lógica…

– La felicidad no tiene nada de lógica o sentido o racionalidad… solo ES… y ya. Pero, al final del día, no es Spock quien puede decidir por ti lo que puede o no hacerte feliz, sin importar cuanto te importe.

– No quiero avergonzarlo… siempre seré el hijo de dos mundos para él. – Chris siguió mirando en dirección del maravilloso y profundo espacio. Aquella última frontera que no era más que una prisión para él. Había algo más, algo que no debería estar muy lejos… pero no sabía que era ni como encontrarlo… solo sabía que su búsqueda continuaría eternamente de no hacer algo. – Soy un vulcano… vivir de esa forma… esa es mi felicidad.

– Parece que alguien se lo ha estado repitiendo mucho… – Interrumpió Jim con una sonrisa que mas allá de la felicidad, traslucía un deje de tristeza. – Bueno, cuéntame cuando te lo creas.

Cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, Jim se acomodó para dormir las pocas horas que tardarían en llegar a la Tierra. Mientras tanto, Chris se quedó ahí, atrapado entre sus sentimientos, que lo impulsaban a creer que su padre humano le presentaba un alivio… y aquellos pensamientos vulcanos que le pedían escuchar a la razón.

– ¿Que piensa Bones respecto a esto? – Finalmente, el sueño no sería fácil de conciliar. Y era un placer hostigar a los vulcanos. – Sobre tu definición de felicidad.

– La opinión del doctor McCoy es irrelevante, pues su punto de vista se encuentra coaccionado por su impresión respecto a Padre y sus métodos de educación.

– Bueno, supongo que es cierto… a Bones no le agrada Spock demasiado… siempre lo llama "duende…

–…de sangre verde". – Completó Chris con algo que bien podría ser confundido con una sonrisa. – Estoy consiente de ello… como pudo haber notado, la misma denominación usa hacia mi persona. El señor McCoy tiene un carácter fuerte.

– ¿Y eso no te molesta?

– En lo absoluto. – Su voz se volvía inusualmente dulce cuando se refería a McCoy. Jim se confundía en ese aspecto… no quería parecer el padre de una quinceañera, pero no podía evitar sentir una molestia al saber que su hijo de 19 años estaba enamorado de alguien que ya tenia 50.

¡Estaba enloqueciendo!, recién se enteraba que era padre… y ya parecía mamá gallina.

– Bueno, este… supongo que Spock y tu ya tuvieron _la charla_.

– ¿Puede ser mas especifico? – Jim se tiñó de rojo. Una parte de él suponía que era su responsabilidad hablar con Chris sobre eso e influenciar su decisión de querer a Bones… pero era incómodo a más no poder.

– Yo… eh… el, ya sabes, sobre los chicos y las chicas, aunque en tu caso sería mas bien sobre los chicos y los… otros chicos… – Quitando su mirada por nos segundos rápidos del frente, Chris alzó una ceja y observó intrigado a su padre. Ni remota idea de lo que intentaba decir.

– ¿Señor?, no está siendo más claro… en lo absoluto.

– ¡Vamos!, Chris… es sencillo… me refiero a… sé que como vulcano tus necesidades… son diferentes, pero eres mitad humano, así que una parte de ti… y creo que deberías saber… que las cosas no siempre son como uno desea… porque… cuando uno quiere que esto pase, no digo que esté mal… ¡y puede que no estés listo!, solo… no debes permitir que nadie te presione y…

– Señor Jim, ¿sería correcto asumir que su charla es una referencia humana a la conversación padre–hijo que se mantiene antes de la primera relación sexual?

Jim comenzó a atragantarse con su propia respiración. Efectivamente, su hijo era demasiado directo… aunque al final, era estúpido querer ocultar algo que intentaba exponer.

– Yo, ¡ah!, bueno, si… podríamos llamarlo de esa manera…

– Tomando, entonces, esa hipótesis… no, Padre no ha mantenido esa conversación conmigo. Es innecesaria.

– Si la hubiera tenido, quizás habrías considerado con mayor detenimiento antes de…

– ¿Enamorarme?, señor Jim… su petición de racionar la decisión de quien o que se puede amar, me parece contradictoria a su premisa de "el amor no tiene lógica", expuesta hace menos de 48 horas a bordo de la Enterprise. – De cierta forma, su relación _padre-hijo_ con Chris no era distinta a la de un padre de una quinceañera. Obviamente este se mostraría reacio a escucharlo… eso, sumado a lo incomodo que eso era.

– Bueno, pues parecí un gran hipócrita, pero no considero correcto que…

–…no es un tema que le incumba, ni a usted, ni a Padre… yo se lo que hago…

– ¡Y se supone que ahora tu sabes de esto!, no deberías de…

– ¡No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie!

– ¡Mas te vale que no te vea por ahí besuqueando…!

– ¡SEÑOR JIM!, ¡Considero inapropiado que…!

– ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Nos guste o no, yo también SOY TU PADRE! Y si te digo que no puedes…

– ¡No quiero!

– ¡Pues NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!

Chris se giró y miró horriblemente al rubio. Esa mirada adolescente que expresa: "Se que tengo la razón, no necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, no eres mi jefe". Jim lo observó con severidad. A él tampoco le gustaba el papel de "Padre Malo", pero supuso que Spock estaba pasando por alto la herencia humana predominante en su hijo e ignoraba ciertas circunstancias que pudiera ser importante abordar. Y no se equivocó al creerlo.

Respiró profundo y se agarró el puente de la nariz. No podía ser mas incomodo.

– ¡Bien, has lo que quieras! – El vulcano siguió observando en dirección de su destino y frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Que sabía Jim?, ni siquiera lo conocía… acababa de llegar a su vida y ya se creía su jefe, creía que podía darle consejos y decirle que hacer… su padre Spock estuvo a su lado todos esos años y jamás se preocupó por abordar esos temas tan ilógicos… ¿Por qué se creía con el derecho de…? – No quiero que salgas lastimado, Chris… es solo que… pero, tienes razón, no me incumbe. No volveremos a mencionarlo.

El vulcano se sintió extrañamente conmovido… pero desconcertado a la vez.  
¿Eso significaba…?  
¿Podría ser que su padre Jim era demasiado sobreprotector?... ojalá fuera eso… porque, de no serlo… entonces… ¿eso quería decir que su Padre Spock no lo amaba lo suficiente?

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– ¡Me mintió!

– Y tú le mentiste a Spock… además, yo jamás te dije a donde iríamos

El ambiente de aquel bar era por demás, lo más cercano a una cantina. Hombres vestidos de colores oscuros, con parches y toda clase de marcas y cicatrices. Una clase de tablero magnético enorme que simulaba un juego extraño de dos siglos atrás, además de unas computadoras obsoletas para ese año, las bebidas yendo de arriba abajo, las chicas con poca ropa. Si, su padre lo llevó a un bar.

– No dijo que iríamos a un lugar que ofrece bebidas recreativas y entretenimiento ilógico… y su afirmación es equivoca. No le mentí a Padre, si planeo mantener un encuentro con la Federación… solo oculté el echo de que usted me acompañaría…

– ¡Entonces relájate!, no le mentiste ni yo a ti… quiero algo muy fuerte y, ¿tu que vas a querer, Chris? – Tomando un lugar frente a la barra, Jim llamó la atención del barman. Chris dio un último vistazo al sitio.

– Quiero que salgamos de aquí…

– Una soda, entonces… – El vulcano expreso con una simple mirada su inconformidad, pero terminó por colocarse tras su padre a una distancia considerable y con ambos brazos tras su espalda. Esperaría pacientemente a que terminara de beber y lo sacaría de ahí. Era lo mas lógico.

– Awwww, ¿tu amiguito no quiere divertirse? – Una chica de aspecto alienígena, con la piel de un azul rey profundo, pero con curvas marca "como le gustan a James T. Kirk", se sentó en el banquillo siguiente al rubio. – ¿Que hay de ti, guapo?, ¿te unes a nosotras?

Jim observó que tras la chica, otras 3 féminas observaban en su dirección y sonreían divertidas. Sintió que era su día de suerte.

– Claro… Soy Jim. – Chris enarcó una ceja. Su padre parecía a punto de comenzar lo que parecía el ritual humano de cortejo. Era extraño… sin saber porque, ese comportamiento le molestaba… y mucho. – El es mi… se llama Chris.

– Soy su hijo. – Pero contraria a cualquier reacción esperada, la chica se echó a reír, para aumentar el coraje del joven vulcano e incomodar a Jim. Obviamente, ante los ojos de la chica y de cualquiera, Jim apenas era unos años mayor a Chris, lo suficiente como para ser hermanos.

– Entonces seré tu mami… – Dijo en un tono seductor la alienígena, colocando su rostro contra la mejilla de Jim y besando lascivamente su oreja. – Tu llámame Shia.

Pero… todo cambió en tan solo un instante.  
¿Por qué sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo?, él no tenia pareja y regresó de un coma de 20 años en medio del espacio… ¿Por qué no podía llevarse a esa chica a otro sitio (obviando el hecho de que su hijo estaba ahí presente)?...

¿Por qué de pronto… pensó en Spock?

Pensó que… estaba fallándole.

¡Solo tonterías!

– Señor Jim, creo que es el momento de irnos… – Ni siquiera lo dejaría beber un trago. ¡Claro que no quería ver a su padre cortejando a alguien ajeno a Spock!... algo dentro de él mantenía la esperanza de poder devolverle al vulcano mayor algo de la felicidad que jamás le vio reflejada.

– Yo… – Los tragos llegaron hasta ellos, pero la chica se tomó el de Jim y se relamió los labios, invitando con un gesto de la cabeza al rubio hacia el grupo que soltaba risas y gritos parecidos a los de un grupo de adolescentes en pleno concierto. – La verdad no creo que…

Antes de poder argumentar algo, la chica se abalanzó sobre su cuello y lo besó con fuerza y mucha, MUCHA pasión.  
El vulcano reaccionó con la misma intensidad, pero bajo el sentimiento del coraje. Tan pronto como la chica clavó sus dientes sensualmente en la oreja del humano, Chris colocó su mano sobre su hombro y la empujó en la dirección contraria. La chica chilló de dolor y sus amigas corrieron a ayudarla. Entonces un sujeto con la piel de color roja llegó hasta ahí y tomó a Chris de la chaqueta.

– ¿Que carajo crees que le haces a Shia, crío?

– Suéltame – Amenazó el vulcano con su peor mirada. El alienígena alzó su brazos amenazante, cuando de pronto, Jim le saltó encima. No supo porqué, si el era perfectamente capaz de manejar la situación por si solo.

Entonces la pelea dentro del bar se extendió. Cuando menos lo pensó, todos estaban lanzando sillas y vasos por todas partes. Las chicas gritaban o rasguñaban a otros… los hombres se daban golpes y Jim mantenía una pelea a puñetazos con el sujeto que antes lo tuviera sostenido.  
El sujeto le dio un puñetazo cerca del ojo, Jim se tambaleó, pero al tomarse con una mesa contra su espalda, tomó una charola y lo golpeó con ella en al cabeza. Otro tipo de piel roja se le acercó por la espalda y lo sostuvo con los brazos inmovilizados tras su espalda. Mientras uno lo golpeaba en el vientre, el otro le hacia presión por la espalda. Chris colocó su mano sobre el hombro del sujeto que sostenía a Jim y de inmediato este cayó inconsciente, pero una botella salida de sabía donde lo golpeó directamente en la mejilla derecha, haciéndole un corte que de inmediato liberó una cantidad considerable de su sangre verde…

– ¡Christophe! – Jim olvidó al otro sujeto y corrió para intentar curar (ilógicamente, pues no poseía mas que una servilleta) a su hijo. – ¿Estás bien?

– Evidentemente no, por la profundidad de la herida y la san… – El sujeto de piel roja tomó a Jim por los hombros y lo alzó sobre el suelo, lanzándolo contra unas mesas. Pensando que su padre había sufrido un daño tremendo, Chris corrió en su dirección, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Jim ponerse de pie casi al instante, correr en dirección del tipo y lanzársele encima. Con un par de puñetazos de su ira desencadenada, todo llegó a su fin, aunque la verdadera pelea aun estaba en pleno apogeo en el resto del bar.

– Salgamos… salgamos de aquí… – Se apoyó en el hombro del vulcano y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como pudo. Chris lo observó consternado, pero consideró imprudente pensar demasiado en el tema.

– Tenemos que buscar un servicio medico…

– Y al final de cuentas… ni siquiera pude tomar un trago. – Admitió desganado, pero con una sonrisa. Chris lo miró intranquilo. Seguía sin haber lógica en amar a un hombre tan ilógico. Su padre Spock… era ilógico también, finalmente. – Oye, ¿no tienen prohibido pelear sin provocación?

– "Prohibido" no es la palabra… pero supongo que es una buena forma de verlo… nos enseñan a controlar las emociones y a pensar maneras lógicas de solucionar los problemas… no violentamente, como los humanos acostumbran. – A tan solo unos cuantos metros fuera del bar, Chris dejó que Jim lo soltara del brazo y se sentó sobre la acera, esperando que ninguna nave aterrizara pronto, pues no podría ponerse de pie.

– ¿Pero?

– No hay nada después de eso. Me molesté. Eso es todo. – La verdad, no tenía respuesta lógica para lo que hizo. Solo supo que le molestó mucho ver a una chica coqueteándole a su padre. Sin darse cuenta, era un chico más… deseando que sus padres estuvieran juntos… y felices.

– ¡Ah! – Suspiró en un grito. Chris sostuvo la servilleta cerca de su rostro, haciendo presión para evitar que mas sangre brotara de su herida. – No se si te entiendo o no… pero muchas veces me recuerdas a mi, ¿sabes? – Jim se recostó sobre la acera y observó el cielo estrellado. En algún sitio de ese gran lugar llamado Espacio, se encontraban la Vengeance y la Enterprise. En ambas dejó sembrada una parte importante de si mismo… pero era más fácil aceptar a una que a la otra. Y extrañamente, la que podía aceptar no incluía al vulcano mayor. – ¿Alguna vez Spock te dijo…?

Chris miró a Jim en silencio, cuando el sonido de su celular terminó con ese ambiente.

– Es el doctor McCoy… a juzgar por la situación, seria factible creer que está enterado de su desaparición.

– Seguramente sabe que le robé dinero de la cartera…

– ¿¡Usted hizo…!?

– ¿De donde creíste que saqué para los tragos?, dame eso… – Robando el celular del chico… también… se lo acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar los gritos de Bones. – Habla Jim.

– ¡ERES UN CRETINO IDIOTA!, ¡Ahora mismo trae a George a bordo si no quieres que la cabeza me explote, pero antes te la explote a ti! – Jim se sostuvo el brazo derecho con dolor y una mueca de incomodidad. Sabía que no debía haber viajado en su estado… mucho menos haber ido a un bar, pero tenia que quitarse todo el estrés de encima… de pronto era padre, junto a Spock y de un hijo adolescente, después de 20 años de coma… si no era suficiente excusa como para embriagarse, no había ninguna razón lógica para hacerlo. – Conociendo su posición, ¿Cómo carajo se te ocurre…?

– Bones, tranquilízate, ¿de que estás hablando?, no es la gran cosa… estamos camino a la Federación…

– No le mienta al señor McCoy – Chris se acercó al oído del rubio, pero de inmediato fue apartado. Jim no estaba de humor para lidiar con los romances de su hijo y el doctor en ese momento.

– Técnicamente no es mentira… – Susurró tapando el celular, después retomó la conversación. – ¿Que decías, Bones?, ¿que problemas, de que hablas?

– La Federación le acaba de comunicar a Spock acerca de un reporte de seguridad, donde el teniente Christophe Kirk aparece en medio de una pelea en un bar en la Tierra a tan solo horas del reporte que hizo a la Federación de su fracaso.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero no han pasado ni 10 minutos…!

– ¡Eso no importa!, ¡lo llevaste a un bar con el uniforme de la Federación! – En algún lugar del espacio, Bones caminaba tan rápido como le permitiera alejarse del vulcano líder, que caminaba a tan solo un par de metros de él, con un semblante serio y severo. – ¿No sabes lo que sucedió en la Vengeance?, si su licencia estaba en peligro, después de esto está completamente descartado…

– ¿De que hablas? – Jim miró la preocupación en los ojos de su hijo.

– ¡Jim!, pueden expulsarlo… en el mejor de los casos…

– Ordénele volver a la Enterprise después de dirigirse al comando principal… – Spock comenzó a hablar cerca de Bones, molestándolo en el instante.

– ¡Basta, Spock!... es evidente que te mintieron, ahora, Jim…

Entonces la llamada se cortó.

– ¿El señor McCoy estaba enojado?, ¿que le dijo?, ¿le habló sobre mi?, ¿Cómo era su tono de voz?, ¿se molestó por lo de la billetera?, ¿cree que me encuentro involucrado en ese robo?

– ¡Basta, tranquilo!... no, no era sobre eso… andando, busquemos la nave.

– ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Chris caminó tras su padre, sin dejar de sostener su herida, cuando la mirada del otro lo detuvo.

– Hacia el cuartel general de la Federación… voy a recuperar la Enterprise.


	4. In the Front

**In the front**

**Solo les pido un favor… no se acostumbren a las actualizaciones rápidas, jaja. No son frecuentes y cuando lo hago… no es buena señal. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son maravillosos.**

_Star Trek no me pertenece. Es una creación original de Gene Roddenberry y la película, de J.J. Abrams. _

Extrañamente, nunca se había encontrado tan nervioso. Mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de aquel enorme pabellón, Christophe G. Kirk meditaba la secuencia que lo había llevado hasta aquel lugar. Encontró a James Tiberius Kirk en medio de un estado de criogenización o algo similar a bordo de la Vengeance, una nave que la Federación llevaba dos décadas buscando. El sitio estaba abandonado y el rescate de ese hombre, ex capitán de la USS Enterprise, le permitió recuperar a uno de sus dos padres, precisamente aquel que podría guiarlo por el camino de los humanos, un panorama de si mismo que no comprendía. Pero desde entonces… no hacia mas que _meter la pata_ (tal y como decían los humanos) una y otra vez. De entre todas su malas decisiones… la de dejar hablar al hombre a sus superiores… quizá había sido la mas estúpida.

– Entonces quedará todo acordado cuando… – Las voces procedentes tras la puerta que se abría, hicieron al joven vulcano caminar con velocidad hacia el lugar.

– Me parece bien… – Kirk caminaba de manera tranquila junto a un grupo reducido de hombres y mujeres.

Chris se impresionó al ver de quien estaba acompañado su padre.

– Y solo vuelve a meterte en un solo problema, James… – Amenazó la mujer de cabello negro y piel oscura. Jim sonrió ampliamente y tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas. Todos se retiraron, pero Jim seguía ahí, mirando con dulzura a la morena, que a pesar de lucir mayor, seguía radiante.

– Parece que no me conocieras… problema es mi segundo nombre…

– En realidad, es Tiberius – Intervino Chris. La mujer se giró para verlo y le sonrió como siempre hizo desde que lo conoció y medía apenas lo que un bulto pequeño. – Señora Uhura.

– Chris… cada vez que te veo, te pareces más a tu padre.

– ¡Hey!, también se parece a mi… – Jim puso su mano sobre el hombro del vulcano y vio su rostro reflejado en aquella mirada azul celeste.

– No me refería a Spock, ¿sabes?... Jim, es tan grandioso verte después de tantos años… y es aun más maravilloso ver que no has cambiado nada. Puedes considerar que hay una misión importante para ti en el universo, ¿no lo crees?

– O quizá el castigo no ha terminado aun… – Concluyó el rubio con resignación. Uhura puso un rostro melancólico, cuando miró el rostro del joven vulcano y sonrió con diversión.

– Mejor dime como se llevan tu y este jovencito, ¿Quién es tu papá consentido ahora, Chris?

El vulcano abrió la boca, pero antes de contestar nada, contempló un asunto más importante que esa conversación sin importancia.

– ¿Mi cita con la Federación se verá pospuesta?

– Al menos hasta ver los resultados de esta… "misión".

– ¿De que habla? – Chris se giró para ver a su progenitor, pero este se acercó lo suficiente como para dar un beso sobre la mejilla de la mujer y salir de ahí caminando velozmente.

– Hasta pronto, Uhura.

– Cuídate, Jim… y cuida a Chris y Spock.

– Ya lo creo… – Y así, Chris tuvo que seguir a su progenitor a donde quiera que fuese.

– ¿Señor Jim?

– No te preocupes, te dije que recuperaría la Enterprise… – Los ojos del vulcano se mostraron sorprendidos, ¿eso significaba que…? – Oh, no, no… no le harán nada a Spock… el seguirá siendo el capitán… yo tengo que hacer un nuevo entrenamiento… además, las cosas han cambiado mucho en 20 años… hay cientos de cosas que podrían pasar, mi destino está en el espacio, pero aun no sé que es. Cualquier cosa podría suceder… Solo les hice saber poco de lo que sabia de la Vengeance y se mostraron interesados en ayudarme a recuperar el resto de mis recuerdos… la tecnología de Khan puede ser de ayuda de muchas formas

– Fascinante… – Jim sonrió al escuchar aquella palabra. Este vulcano era un recordatorio perpetuo a su otro vulcano… un momento, pensó: "su". – En cuanto a mi suspensión…

– Eso lo tendrás que solucionar en unas semanas, personalmente… pero por ahora solo harás… ¿que dijo Uhura?, aportaciones en las ramas de tus doctorados… ¿Cuáles son exactamente?

El vulcano se detuvo a meditar la cuestión unos segundos. Jim se paró a unos metros de él.

– Soy programador de sistemas de prueba y doctor… he programado la Kobayashi Maru por 3 años seguidos… eso significa que…

– Te quieren a bordo de la Enterprise… pero solo si aceptas la intervención de Spock… te aconsejaría quedarte en el cuartel un tiempo…

– No, le repito que asumiré mi responsabilidad ante Padre y ante la Federación… pero yo no… – Sin necesitar otra explicación, Jim mostró una sonrisa de lado a su hijo. Conocía perfectamente sus intenciones, no abandonaría la Enterprise siempre que Bones estuviera a bordo.

– Entonces puedes seguir siendo doctor… ¡pero, hey!, te voy a tener vigilado todo el tiempo…

– ¿Y cuando podre volver a desempeñar mis funciones dentro de la Federación?

– Bueno, eso ya no podría decírtelo yo… pero mejor vámonos pronto, que la peor batalla está aun por pelearse…

El joven vulcano no preguntó más. Sabía perfectamente de que hablaba su padre humano.

**O*O*O*O*O**

– Me mentiste. Llevaste contigo a un sujeto de experimentación importante para el señor McCoy, apoyaste un robo a bordo de una nave de la Flota Estelar, asististe a un sitio de recreación con un uniforme del servicio, comenzaste una pelea, de la cual se han reportado 18 heridos de gravedad y desperfectos que cuestan lo que una nave menor de exploración. Ocasionaste heridas menores en otros y en ti, golpeaste a una mujer injustificadamente, guiaste a Kirk hacia los lideres de la Federación y asumiste una responsabilidad que no te correspondía, sino al capitán de esta nave. Pasaste por encima de mí, de todos los mandos en la jerarquía antes que tú y me has creado una decepción perfectamente justificable. Voy a presentar una denuncia de baja justificada hacia los altos mandos… no puedes permanecer en la USS Enterprise.

Spock mantenía una postura rígida, mientras mirada directamente a los ojos celestes del joven vulcano. Este sostenía su mirada con dignidad, pero verdadero pesar… todo lo que dijo había sido acertado… pero la parte en la que mencionó la decepción, fue su peor castigo. Simplemente… jamás sería lo que Spock merecía.

– ¿No estás siendo demasiado injusto, Spock? – Jim, quien a duras penas se mantuvo bajo los análisis de McCoy, se puso de pie de la camilla y caminó hasta estar a muy pocos metros de los vulcanos. – Es un chico, cometió un error, pero está aquí, enfrentándote a pesar del miedo y asumiendo su responsabilidad, ¿eso no significa nada?

Spock evitó (aconsejado por McCoy) dentro de lo posible, el ver a Kirk bajo cualquier medio. Pero ahí estaban… a tan solo dos metros el uno del otro. Su control sobre las emociones impidió saltarle encima para abrazarlo la primera ocasión, pero en ese momento, sus sentimientos no podían ser más contrarios. Chris jamás había sido tan desobediente, tan irracional ni tan complicado antes. Todo vino a raíz de la influencia de aquel hombre. Imaginó velozmente lo que habría sido su vida marital de haber mantenido a Kirk a su lado esos 20 años… seguramente, un problema tras otro…

Pero aun así…

Lo anhelaba.

Aunque ese no era el momento adecuado para pensar en ello.

– No significa nada más que el conocimiento pleno de que cometió errores que lo llevan a esta resolución. Mi veredicto al respecto no está a discusión y agradecería, Jim… – Una extraña punzada atravesó el pecho de Kirk. Hasta lo que recordaba… Spock jamás lo llamó por su nombre sin que tuviera que pedírselo… ¿que fue eso que lo hizo sentir tan a gusto? –…Que no interfirieras en un asunto en el que tu participación es una clave crucial en el entendimiento de muchas situaciones que llevaron a Christophe a tomar decisiones erróneas.

– ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? – No… simplemente no podía evitar ser tan James Tiberius Kirk. No era su problema, ¡las estúpidas reglas!, eran ellas las culpables… – ¿Y porque me llamas "sujeto de experimentación"?, ¿es eso lo que soy ahora?

– Es un término adecuado para las funciones que la Federación espera que desempeñes a bordo de la Enterprise.

– Además, en algo este tipo tiene razón, Jim… tu tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que le sucede a Chris… ¡llevarlo a un bar!, es como si… – El joven vulcano sintió un vuelco dentro de su estómago, pues McCoy se mostró preocupado por algo que tenia que ver con el. **¡Concentración!**, ese no era el punto.

– ¡Basta, Bones!, no quiero oír una metáfora ahora… ¡y tu quita esa miradita que me molesta mas! – Dirigió a su hijo, quien de inmediato agachó su cabeza, avergonzado. Ni Spock ni Bones alcanzaron a mirar que estaba viendo y a que mirada se refería Kirk. – Si, puede que sea parcialmente culpable de algunas cosas que sucedieron… pero en mi defensa y la de Chris, no todo fue nuestra culpa, no comenzamos la pelea y todo fue por ese tipo, y además Shia, Shayo o no se como se llamaba, ella estaba ahí y me besó… y no… – Spock y Chris arquearon sus cejas con confusión. Bones le dedicó su peor mirada al rubio… ¿se suponía que esa era su defensa? – Chris me estaba defendiendo y yo pues… también lo defendí en su momento… así comenzó la pelea…

– La cual no se habría llevado a cabo si no hubieran hurtado las posesiones del señor McCoy y una nave que se llevaron bajo engaños…

– ¡Pero no mentí! – Contestó con un grito el joven vulcano, pero una vez que Spock lo miró a los ojos, no tuvo de otra más que volver a esconder su mirada. – Si me dirigía a la Federación… es solo que… omití mencionar al señor James.

Kirk miró preocupado a su hijo, después a Spock. No se suponía que las peleas familiares fueran así… el joven simplemente asumía siempre todas las responsabilidades y Spock se imponía sin mas. Tendrían que cambiar muchas cosas por ahí…

– Omitir la verdad es igual a engañar, el engaño es una mentira y es lo que tú hiciste. No puedo volver a confiar en ti, ni en nada de lo que digas. Solo por eso debo expulsarte de la Enterprise.

– ¡PERO…!

– Eso es todo. – Concluyó. Chris lo miró suplicante, pero terminó por aceptar con impotencia su mandato. Jim dio un paso enfrente y se colocó justo frente a Spock con su rostro tan cerca como aquella ocasión en que se metió con lo que mas le importaba solo para rescatarlo de sus conflictos emocionales… pero en esa ocasión era por su hijo. El hijo de ambos. Para evitar que cometiera otro error.

– ¿Que rayos pasa contigo, Spock?, tu y yo mejor que nadie sabemos que no hay problema con mentir siempre que se haga por un buen motivo y tu hijo no tenia otra alternativa… lo chantajeé y por eso me llevó hacia al Tierra, pero nada de lo que se le acusa fue su culpa, sabes perfectamente que lo que vivió en la Vengeance es motivo suficiente para perder el ánimo y las esperanzas en ti mismo, pero no pareces comprometido con apoyarlo o siquiera darle algún animo… solo quieres minimizar sus reacciones y hacerlo sentir culpable.

– No te permito poner en duda mis capacidades como padre o líder, Jim… las decisiones que he tomado se basan en un estudio lógico de…

– De nada sirve ser lógico si te vas a comportar como un cretino con tu propio hijo – Si, era exactamente igual que en aquella ocasión. Tendría que insultarlo para que entendiera. Solo que en aquella ocasión, era mucho mas doloroso. – No puedo creer siquiera que yo, YO MISMO permitiera que un sujeto como tu educara a mi hijo… habría sido mejor mantenerlo a mi lado en la Vengeance… al menos así habría sido yo el cretino sin emociones…

– Esa conclusión es por completo… – Chris se preocupó, jamás había escuchado a su padre tan molesto. Y a juzgar por el rostro de Bones, sin dudas Jim tampoco estaba en sus mejores días.

– ¿Y sabes otra cosa?, ¡Si, es cierto!, tal vez yo haya echo muchas cosas malas en las ultimas 76 horas que llevo aquí, pero no es a mi a quien el mira con miedo o incomodidad… ¿siquiera te detuviste algún momento, de sus 19 años, a preguntarle si quería ser vulcano?, no has hecho mas que enseñarle mentiras… sobre ser lógico y racional con todo lo que siente… ¿que hay de ti?, ¿le has dicho cuan confundido te encontrabas por ser el niño de dos mundos?, ¿por sentir el deseo de vengarte de los romulanos por lo que el hicieron a Vulcano?, ¿Cuánto te enfureciste al creer que Khan me había asesinado?... y si es cierto todo lo que me han dicho hasta este momento, ¿fue lógico para ti, amarme cuando yo te encuentro, por completo, todo un fastidio?, ¿que de lógico hay en eso?, ¡dímelo!

Chris miró a Jim y después a Spock. No sabia porque, pero presentía que uno de los dos golpearía al otro. ¿Todo eso era cierto?, ¿su padre enfrentó los mismos problemas alguna vez?, ¿Por qué, entonces, lo hizo sentir tan miserable por hallarse confundido tantas veces?  
Jim tenia razón… el jamás tuvo la opción.

– Tranquilo, Jim… –Bones intentó apartar al rubio del camino del vulcano, pero Jim de inmediato retiró su agarre. Spock no iba a seguir torturando a su hijo de esa forma.

– No, Bones… necesito ahora mismo, ¡en este instante!, dejar las cosas claras… no voy a permitir que vuelvas a molestar a Chris ni que lo amenaces… el no esta solo, ya no más… y si no puedo enfrentarte aun, conseguiré a quien lo haga, de alguna forma, pero… no volverás a molestarnos, NUNCA. ¿Me escuchas?

Spock estuvo por contestar a sus comentarios irracionales, cuando cambió la dirección de su mirada y observó a su hijo. Si algo de razón tenían las palabras de Jim, tenia que saberlo en ese preciso instante.

– ¿Es su afirmación correcta?

Chris buscó apoyo en Jim y Bones, pero ambos guardaron silencio. Ni en un millón de años imaginó que tendría aquella conversación con su padre vulcano. Aquella confrontación.

– Yo creo que… – Pero es que, le temía mucho a Spock. No sabia porque, pero odiaba decepcionarlo, detestaba darle problemas y mas aun, contradecirlo… ¡simplemente no podía!, no a él. No a Spock. – Pudo… pudo haber sido… más… comprensible… quizá…

Y eso fue suficiente. Spock abrió sus ojos con asombro nada disimulado, se giró para mirar a Bones y Jim, quienes lo observaban con su "TE LO DIJE" tatuado en la mirada. El vulcano comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos la fuente de aquel acontecimiento, la forma en la que terminó ahí. Y la única respuesta se resolvía con un nombre. Aquel sujeto que decidió afrontar el peligro solo… llevándose consigo todo su universo.

– Yo… – Comenzó con la voz apagada, haciendo así, sentir mas culpable a Chris. Jamás imaginó ver a su padre tan mal. – Hice, todo el tiempo… lo que consideré que era correcto. – Alzó su mirada y observó a Chris como jamás se permitió hacerlo. Con su lado humano y el corazón abierto. – La única razón por la que te llevé a Nuevo Vulcano y busqué la manera en que siguieras siendo solamente vulcano es porque… – Jim y Bones intercambiaron miradas rápidamente. Quizá fueron demasiado severos también. – Hay una extraña tendencia en mi… de perder a los humanos que me importan… y a uno de ellos, quizá el mas importante… lo perdí por mi incapacidad de hacerle entender lo ilógicas e irracionales que eran las decisiones que tomaba… todo el tiempo… pensé que si tu podías ver las cosas de una manera racional… jamás correrías irremediablemente hacia el peligro… supongo que te expuse a otra clase de peligros, de cualquier forma, te fallé.

– ¡Eso no…! Intentó decir algo para hacer sentir mejor a su padre, pero la alarma los asustó a todos. Spock salió a grandes pasos de ahí, seguido de Chris y finalmente, de Bones.

– No, tú te quedas. – Empujó a Jim, quien intentó seguirlos, pero que fue rechazado por el doctor.

– ¡Pero…!

Y le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Tendría que permanecer ahí… en el consultorio… de nuevo.

Miró los aparatos, incluso intentó jugar con algunos otros, pero nada le quitaba la espina de querer ir a ayudar con el problema que activó la alarma y llevó a Spock hacia el puente. Quizá su hijo también estaba en problemas… no podía quedarse ahí, con los brazos cruzados, ¿cierto?  
Dio un paso en dirección de la salida, cuando un extraño sentimiento de vértigo lo invadió. Estaban ahí de nuevo, los recuerdos reprimidos… lo que fue y ya no era más…

…

….

….

– Con un cuerpo receptor como el tuyo, la reacción funcionará como un contenedor, la energía necesaria para filtrar las reacciones físicas que ocasionan los ataques de naves como la Enterprise y la Vengeance.

Su cuerpo estaba atado a una mesa, con cinturones de titanio y ambas muñecas sostenidas contra sus costados. El ambiente parecía el interior de un laboratorio medico, el hombre que lo mantenía atado era…

– Pero antes… es necesario eliminar el rastro de aquel sucio vulcano… – Khan se colocó un guante que parecía compuesto de algún extraño magma grisáceo. Lo colocó sobre el estomago de Kirk y un extraño dolor le hizo doblegarse. Ese sujeto tocaba sus entrañas sin atravesar su piel.

– ¡NO!, ¡DETENTE!... ¡hazme lo que sea!... pero… ¡no lo toques! – Kirk respiró con dificultad, viéndose a si mismo sufriendo de aquella forma. Khan lo miró con la misma frialdad que derrochó en su anterior encuentro. Con algo parecido a una sonrisa tenebrosa, cerró su puño en el interior de Jim y el dolor fue tan grande, tan terrible… que cayó inconsciente al instante.

Mientras que, el Kirk que observaba, se sitió tan mareado que una ola de imágenes comenzaron a acumularse dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, al igual que en su ultima visión, esta terminaba con el rostro de un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, aun mas claros que los de él. Como lo de…

– ¿Padre?

– Chris… – Susurró a punto de vomitar. No deseaba seguir ahí… algo estaba mal. Era como estar a bordo de la Vengeance.

– ¿Cómo llegaste a bordo de la Enterprise? – El joven caminó alrededor del rubio, con ambos brazos a sus costados, pero como si mantuviera la guardia alzada. – ¿Cómo recuperó tu cuerpo sus funciones?

– Yo no lo… fue Bones… pero, ¿Quién...? – Finalmente las cosas dejaron de girar y…

¿Estaba en la Vengeance?

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– Jim no está, Spock… Jim no está en ningún sitio.

– ¿Ya se comunicó a la sección de salida?

– Según la teniente Fisher, el registro de las acciones realizadas dentro de la Enterprise, el Señor James no abandonó la sala de exploración, esta puerta ni siquiera fue utilizada después que nosotros la abandonáramos. – Chris llegó hasta el par de hombres en el puente.

La alarma les avisó de una amenaza acercándose hacia la Enterprise, pero tan rápido como esta fue ubicada, desapareció…  
Y extrañamente… Jim también.

– ¿Crees que…?

– Sin que los escudos lo detectaran, es una hazaña imposible, los nuevos escudos de la Enterprise impiden que una nave externa pueda transportar a un individuo desde el interior de nuestra… – Spock siguió analizando los motivos por los cuales Jim podría haber desaparecido. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba muy asustado, desesperado. Después de 20 años de haberse resignado, todo el tiempo perdido y la nueva oportunidad de recuperarlo… de nuevo estaba lejos.

Solo podía ser… ese tipo.

– Khan. – Dijo Bones en voz baja. Chris y Spock cruzaron miradas preocupados. El capitán regresó a la silla y ordenó una inspección exhaustiva del sistema de protección.

Chris miró en dirección del espacio. No de nuevo… no después de sentirse protegido por primera ocasión.  
Su padre no pudo haberlo dejado de nuevo… no lo permitiría. Nunca más.

– ¡George!, ¿A dónde vas?

– Voy a encontrar la Vengeance… mi padre debe estar ahí… y yo iré por él.

**O*O*O*O*O**

– ¿Por qué me llamas padre?

– Es el término que los humanos inventamos para la posición que usted presenta en nuestra relación biológica…

Jim observó detenidamente a ese chico. Era mas joven que Chris, evidentemente; sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, mucho más celestes que los suyos, pero su cabellera lucía idéntica, rubia con tonos ligeramente oscurecidos en castaño claro. Vestía una gabardina negra y un pantalón de un plástico grisáceo del mismo tono oscuro. Había un extraño sentimiento que inundaba su pecho, algo cálido, pero pesado. No se encontraba siendo el mismo en ese momento.

– ¿Por qué desaparezco 20 años y de pronto todos me encasquetan niños?, ya no creo nada… ¡y ahora de quien se supone que eres hijo tu?, ¿de Bones?, ¿de Chekov?, ¡eh!, ¿eh?

– Nunca estuve dentro de su cuerpo, pero mi sangre es la combinación de su ADN, muestras mitocondriales y los de el individuo que usted llama Khan.

– N-O J-O-D… – Antes de poder terminar su pintoresca maldición, Jim se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a sudar frio… – No, no hay forma… con Spock, creía que era demasiado… pero… ¿¡KHAN!? ¿¡QUE ME HICIERON!?, ¿¡QUIEN ERES!?, ¡Me voy de aquí!

Intentó evadir al joven, pero este se interpuso. Su manera de hablar era similar a la del sujeto que mantuvo cautivo a Jim durante dos décadas, pero su mirada era amable y apacible. Junto a Chris, ambos Kirk parecían los polos mas opuestos de todos… pero ese sujeto no lucía del todo distinto.

– Soy un experimento, Papá… – Su voz y las palabras que envolvían hizo a Jim mantenerse d esa forma, suspendido en sus ideas. ¿Por qué esa mirada lo convencía de esa forma?, ¿Por qué se sentía contraído por un dolor tan familiar y desconocido a la vez?... ¿y porque no sentía lo mismo con Chris, a quien se suponía, tuvo con alguien a quien si amaba? – No es necesario que sientas afecto o cariño hacia mi… te comprenderé ahora… pero al menos, permíteme cuidar de ti. Eso es lo único que te pido.

Su corazón se detuvo (en un modo metafórico) al escucharlo.  
Había cientos de cosas que no podía explicarse a si mismo. ¿Que pasó durante esos 20 años?, ¿Dónde estaba Khan ahora?, ¿Por qué se encontraba oculto en el núcleo de la Vengeance?, ¿que eran todas esas visiones que tenia? ¿Eran ciertas o solo ilusiones?, ¿ese chico frente a él decía la verdad?, ¿él había sido capaz de olvidar a dos personas con las que compartía sangre y al supuesto amor de su vida?

– Es… dime la verdad – Sus ojos miraron directamente a los del otro rubio. – ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Dónde esta Khan?... ¿y en verdad eres…?

– Hace 12 años, fuiste confinado al núcleo de la Vengeance por el elemento que me creó d manera artificial.

– Khan… – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Jim. Cuanto le quitó ese sujeto… no solo a Pike, a Spock y toda su vida. También sus motivos para seguir…

– Si… hasta ese momento, fuiste lo más cercano que tuve a un verdadero padre… pero él nos separó. A mí, siendo un experimento… a ti, con un cuerpo extraordinario en términos humanos. La posibilidad de concebir vida en los humanos del genero masculino son reducidas a millares de centésimas, sin tratamientos adecuados y medicación… pero tu, un simple humano sin mayores cualidades ni superioridad entre los tuyos, de entre la unión con un vulcano…

– Entonces Chris es en realidad…

– Oh, claro que lo es… tu hijo… "hermano", si, ¿es la palabra? – El rubio menor caminó con los brazos recargados tras su espalda, directo hacia una enorme pantalla que permitía vislumbrar el espacio exterior. – Para conocer mejor tus funciones biológicas, Khan te permitió proseguir con la gestación del vulcano, aun cuando su sangre se volvió venenosa para tu sistema. Finalmente él nació y de alguna forma conseguiste burlar la seguridad y expulsarlo de la nave antes que Khan lo tomara como objeto de experimentación… pudo seguirlo, acabar con su padre vulcano y toda la tripulación de la USS ENTERPRISE, pero… si te mantenía a ti, tenia el núcleo de poder.

Su marcado acento y la manera en la que miraba hacia la nada… Jim sintió que estaba de nuevo frente a Khan, con una enorme barrera de cristal separándolos, pero en lugar de eso, su hijo… y sus recuerdos perdidos que reaparecían y cobraban significado.

– ¿De que hablas?, ¿que núcleo?

– Existe un compuesto en tu sangre… después de ser "revivido" por primera ocasión, ¿puedes recordarlo?, cuando ese vulcano atrapó a Khan y el, junto a la teniente humana y el doctor de la Enterprise, fusionaron tu sangre… esta se volvió distinta en toda expresión… tu cuerpo, Padre… es energía, energía similar a una explosión nuclear contenida dentro de un complicado sistema en constante evolución.

– Eso es… imposible… no hay… forma… – Jim sintió tanto estrés, cansancio y confusión en un solo instante que…

– ¡Padre! – Cayó de rodillas sobre la superficie y terminó por vomitar… tal y como había temido.

Era demasiado.

Era… DEMASIADO.  
No había lógica, no había motivos. Solo pasó. Todo. Debía ser un sueño. Más profundo que eso, debía ser una pesadilla horrorosa.

– Me has preguntado quien soy… una vez que Khan comenzó su experimentación biológica… en fusión de su sangre y la tuya, la energía, los componentes adecuados y con el núcleo en marcha, te volviste en el contenedor perfecto para revivir la fuerza del pueblo desterrado por su perfección y superioridad sobre la raza humana… los destructores de guerra y creadores de tecnología.

Jim sostuvo su frente, a punto de explotarle. Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba a un par de centímetros suyo, el experimento, hijo suyo y del hombre que mas odiaba en el universo.

– Aunque en un principio mi cuerpo se encontró inerte y escaso en rasgos de ningún tipo, humanos o alienígenas, mi denominación era una clave alfanumérica… pero algo dentro de sus "emociones" humanas lo llevó a llamarme "James"… significa algo para usted… pero no sé que podría ser… – Fue momento del joven para cubrir su mirada de llanto. – Soy un experimento, padre… bajo ese conocimiento, no puedo pedirle afecto de ningún tipo, ¿con que derecho podría…? Pero, justo ahora que Khan ya no se encuentra en la Vengeance y no volverá… ¿que harías por Christophe, mi hermano?... ¿que haría el por ti?... ¿no podría yo hacer lo mismo?

– ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?, yo necesito… – Secó su llanto como pudo y se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo. James le brindó su mano para ayudarlo. Fue extraño… y dentro de si mismo pensó en algo que lo hizo sentir terrible. Se reprendió y apartó su vista para evitar que el chico lo descubriera. – Tengo que volver a la Enterprise… debo hablar con Spock.

Entonces estuvo seguro de todo. Fue cierto, después de todo… los recuerdos, en su mayoría, mas no todos, volvieron.  
El día en que vió por ultima ocasión a Chris… no, antes… el día en que se despidió de Spock por ultima ocasión… no, antes… la experimentación del Pon Farr junto al vulcano… antes… su primera pelea de novios… ¡antes!... su primer beso robado… ¡aun mas antes!... la primera ocasión en que supo que lo amaba… ¡mucho antes!... las lagrimas de Spock mientras lo llamaba su amigo… ¡aun antes que eso…! la pelea por el mando de la Enterprise… El principio… en la Kobayashi Maru.

– ¿Soy energía?... ¿Por qué entonces la Vengeance no pereció sin mi a bordo?

– Porque yo seguía aquí… su sangre y la mía son…

– La misma… – Completó Jim. Entonces miró la vista del joven rubio, dirigida hacia el espacio.

– Necesito que tomes una decisión, padre… – Algo se aproximaba a la distancia. La alarma de la Vengeance los alertó. Kirk se puso de pie y sostuvo su propio estomago con pesar. Debía ser Spock.

– ¿Respecto a que?

– ¿Desea volver a la Enterprise? – James caminó hasta un tablero en el interior del puente, con los dedos tecleando extrañas claves incomprensibles para Kirk, el joven miró en dirección de la nave que se aproximaba hasta ellos y un sensor de señalamiento la apuntó con luces rojas y marcas de alerta en un idioma desconocido, pero bastante claro en sus intenciones. Estaba listo para disparar – ¿O podemos permanecer juntos en este sitio?, no hay nada para mi fuera de la Vengeance… no entiendo, entonces, porque un padre no puede sacrificarse así mismo por su hijo…

El rostro de Jim empalideció aun mas, de ser posible. Tal y como Bones sugirió en aquel tiempo… ¿la sangre de Khan podía heredar la rabia, el sentido homicida y la demencia macabra?

– ¡Alto, Jim!, yo… tengo, TENEMOS algo fuera de este lugar… – Kirk se colocó tras el rubio y lo miró con una decisión que le recordó las muchas ocasiones en que intentó convencer a Pike de que sus decisiones no eran arbitrarias y que las reglas eran las culpables de todo lo malo que acontecía. El joven simplemente se quedó suspendido desde el momento en que lo llamó de aquella forma tan personal. – Y… tengo una idea…

…**  
Quizá pensaron que la historia iba por otros caminos, pero en si, la idea que había pensado era esto. Jim con un hijo de su peor enemigo y su compañero/pareja. Es la idea que tuve el día que salí del cine.  
Paso a contestar un par de cuestiones que vale la pena aclarar. Muchas gracias por leer este Fic y espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto.**

**P1: ¿Cada cuanto voy a actualizar?  
**R1: No tengo fecha o idea siquiera, jaja. Como no había escrito para el Fandom de ST, seguramente no lo sepan, pero no se cuando voy a actualizar, jamás tengo la idea, solo pasa. Como puede que lo haga en un lapso de 3 días, puede que me tarde semanas o 4 meses, así que cuando actualice pronto (tal y como en este caso, que fue dos días seguidos) mejor háganse a la idea que quizá me pierda un rato jaja. ¡No lo planeo así!, solo sucede. Disculpen las molestias (si llegaran a suceder).

**P2: ¿Por qué no se pueden ver las imágenes del capitulo 2?**  
R2: Yo quise separar los enlaces únicamente por asteriscos (*), pero en el archivo de Word a Fanfiction se pusieron espacios que no había en el documento original. Revísenlo, los espacios del enlace completo. No los puse ahí, pero no puedo solucionarlo.

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho, como les dije, ojala nos podamos leer pronto.  
By: Roglia15**


	5. In the Site

**In the site**

**Me comienza a dar miedo la velocidad con la que actualizo. Ideas tontas que vi alguna vez en la vida real. Es divertido cuando vez a dos personas compitiendo… ¡por lo que sea!**

_Star Trek no me pertenece. Es una creación original de Gene Roddenberry y la película, de J.J. Abrams. _

Todos los que se encontraban a bordo de la Enterprise, morían por ver el espectáculo. Era la situación del momento.

Un par de horas después de hallar la amenaza que los escudos detectaron como la USS Vengeance, el teniente Christophe Kirk volvió a la nave interestelar acompañado de James T. Kirk y un extraño sujeto que se parecía al mayor de los Kirk, en palabras de todos "_mucho mas que el mismísimo vulcano_". Ese fue el comienzo a la pequeña detonación que seguiría.  
Después de asistir a su junta con la Federación y tras 4 días más de espera, se determinó que tanto Kirk, como James Kirk (así se le conoció entonces al joven de cabellera dorada oscura) podían seguir a bordo, muy a pesar del capitán y el teniente Christophe, siempre y cuando se adecuaran a sus reglamentos y evitaran, dentro de lo posible, interferir con las tareas de la Flota Estelar.

– Se bien que será incomodo al principio… pero creo que podríamos adaptarnos. – Jim se encontraba sentado justo en el centro de aquella hilera de asientos. Al comienzo por al derecha, se encontraba Spock, después Chris, en el centro Jim, a su izquierda James y finalmente, Bones, quien se vio obligado a inspeccionar constantemente el estado de salud del nuevo "_experimento de la Federación_". A James apenas y le incomodaba la nueva denominación. Todo era nuevo, todo era desconocido… una aventura disfrazada de experimento.

– Confío en eso, papá. – Afirmó un sonriente James. Jim le contestó con una mirada divertida y estrechó su brazo ligeramente. Chris notó este gesto y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Control… control sobre las emociones.

– Será innecesario y presentará problemas para el correcto funcionamiento de las misiones para la Flota entera. – Respondió molesto el joven vulcano.

– ¿Christophe? – Spock observó a su hijo con curiosidad, ¿acaso esa voz era…?

– Pero será como en una familia, ¿verdad? – James miró a los ojos de Chris, le impresionaba cuanto se parecían a los de Jim. El rubio sonrió a James y después a Chris, pero este desvió la mirada enfadado. Por supuesto que no lo veía como una familia… el era un intruso en su vida. Era él quien merecía pasar tiempo con Jim, el lo perdió 20 años… **él**… no ese sujeto. Él **NO** era su familia.

Al ver la reacción del vulcano más joven, James intercambió miradas con su padre, pero este no pudo responder nada. Solo meneó la cabeza ligeramente, como si le pidiera paciencia.

– Cuando lleguemos a la Enterprise, creo que debemos hablar a solas, Spock. – Jim intentó mirar al vulcano por encima de su hijo de cabello negro, pero apenas y se movió unos centímetros sobre su asiento.

– Ser capitán de la única nave autorizada para explorar el espacio mientras mantiene una investigación secreta de la Federación, me privará del suficiente tiempo como para llevar a cabo una conferencia adecuada, ¿es un tema relevante?

– Lo es para mí. – Contestó Jim con cierto enfado. Lo peor de todo era poder recordar porque se enamoró del vulcano, pero eso no ayudaba en situaciones como esa, cuando deseaba simplemente arrancarle el fleco.

– ¿Por qué no dejan sus charlas amorosas para cuando estén solos o lejos de mi?, ¡maldición, Jim!… – Bones intentó pasar un aparato que registraba los signos vitales por encima de la cabeza de James, pero Jim lo empujó de inmediato. Le molestaba tanto cuidado.

– ¡No me toques con eso, Bones, basta!…

– Usted es el doctor de la USS Enterprise, ¿cierto? – James se giró para observar de cerca a Bones. Como una reacción inmediata, Chris se giró para mirar con rabia al chico de cabellera rubia.

– Y tu eres el otro mocoso de Jim… como si uno a bordo no fuera suficiente. – Completó con su característico tono de amargura. Spock y Chris lo observaron confundidos, pero Kirk y James sonrieron ante el comentario.

– No presentaré un inconveniente, señor McCoy, conozco mis obligaciones y los parámetros que me permiten abordar la nave más importante de la Flota. Además, yo **jamás** ocasionaría problema alguno a papá – Eso ultimo lo agregó con una voz que derrochaba dulzura… pero que fueron puñaladas para el joven vulcano. Chris respiró hondo y tomó con fuerza en sus uñas los separadores entre su asiento y los de sus padres.

– Tú eres el problema. – Susurró, pero todos a bordo lo escucharon. Bones dejó escapar una risa leve, pero de inmediato se encontró con el rostro serio de Spock. El vulcano no daba crédito al comportamiento de su hijo y Jim lo comprendía menos. Aunque fuera demasiado evidente para los dos jóvenes a los costados de Kirk.

– Christophe, ese comentario fue innecesario. – Lo reprendió Spock.

– Bueno… dejando este tema de lado, ¿podría acompañarlo en sus practicas, señor McCoy?, soy un alumno prometedor y no buscaré entrometerme… es solo que la medicina estudiada por los humanos resulta en un cúmulo de buenas y variadas referencias a la supremacía de nuestra raza sobre el resto de las que hay en este universo.

Spock y Chris se giraron para mirar "_feo_" al rubio mas joven. Jim cerró los ojos con una sonrisa tranquilizante y Bones siguió riéndose de aquella circunstancia.

– No decimos "supremacía" antes de al menos 10 palabras de "raza", James… – Corrigió Jim. El joven rubio parpadeó confundido y analizó lo que su padre acababa de decir. – Es peligroso. – Completó en una broma. El chico lo miró y sonrió divertido. Chris se indignó ante aquella reacción. ¿Por qué cuando a él lo reprendían parecía el fin del universo?, ¿y porque aquel experimento sin sentimientos era mejor que él comprendiendo las intenciones ocultas en los bastos caminos de la lengua humana que su padre empleaba?... simplemente, era como si lo dejaran afuera de una relación que ese sujeto llegó a arrebatarle.

– No quiero intrusos en mi consultorio… pero si tu sangre puede hacer lo que hacia la de aquel demente, entonces no veo problema con tenerte cerca… – Admitió Bones, girándose para teclear algo en aquel aparato que leía los signos vitales. Kirk y James sonrieron ante su victoria frente al doctor más testarudo de toda la Flota Estelar. – Pero no voy a ser paciente, ¿me escuchas?, soy un doctor, no una niñera…

Jim se giró para ver a su otro hijo y a su padre, pero la seriedad jamás había lucido tan vulcanamente peligrosa. Spock parecía querer evitar a toda costa que hablaran y Chris observaba a James como el peor de sus enemigos. Las cosas no eran como deberían ser… pero el seguiría peleando.

No tenía porque haber una fuerza más grande que otra dentro de su corazón.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

Cuando menos lo pensó, la cuchara frente a él se encontraba doblada por completo. Un poco mas de presión y… si, finalmente la rompió.  
Spock buscó la dirección en la que su hijo miraba con tanta rabia (la suficiente como para partir una cuchara de titanio frente a sus ojos). Tras él, Bones comía con un reducido grupo, dos enfermeras y un ayudante… además de James. Sin prestar demasiada atención en una conversación que no le incumbía, Spock notó que los comentarios del rubio causaban risas y diversión en aquella mesa. En especial en el doctor de cabecera.

– Debo asumir que existe una relación entre una demostración física de ira e incomodidad reflejada en la manipulación de un articulo de cocina y el comportamiento social que se desarrolla en aquella mesa, ¿es correcto?

– Probablemente. – Contestó el joven vulcano, cambiando la dirección de su mirada y enfocándose en lo que había en su plato. Ni siquiera había probado bocado. Como vulcano, no necesitaba alimentarse tanto como un humano, pero su herencia de ¾ humana le exigía comer un poco más que los vulcanos, en promedio. No quería hacer obvio lo que ya de por si era evidente frente a su padre… pero la sangre le hervía como nunca. – No lo sé, sería correcto afirmarlo, supongo.

– ¿La relación del señor McCoy y el joven James Kirk representa un problema en el control de tus emociones?

– ¿Y porque todo el mundo lo llama "Kirk"?, él jamás fue nombrado así… ¡yo en cambio, si!... y no entiendo porque la Federación cree que es lógico mantenerlo a bordo de la nave como un tripulante mas… no confío en él… ni en sus intenciones… – Con una mano cubriéndole la frente, Chris se limpió el poco sudor que lo cubrió en tan solo instantes. Control… Control… CONTROL.

– Es una medida que nuestros superiores han tomado y que nos corresponde acatar según la di…

– Si, yo… padre. Lo entiendo. Es solo que no sé que me pasa… – Chris tapó de nuevo su bandeja y evitó mirar (dentro de lo posible) en dirección de la mesa de McCoy.

Spock analizó la situación cautelosamente. No deseaba admitirlo por completo, pero conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de su hijo. Sin embargo, su perspectiva del caso era una variable, pues el estaba por completo seguro que el comportamiento de este se debía a la _admiración_ que sentía por el doctor McCoy y que, la llegada del nuevo tripulante, que encima lo apartaba del lado de Jim, le impedía demostrar.  
De alguna forma… le recordaba a esa situación…

…

…..

…

– _Spock, ¡estás celoso!_

– _Es una afirmación equivocada._

– _¡No es cierto!, ¡Spock!, ¡lo estás!, sientes celos… – Jim rompió a reír con ambos brazos sobre su estomago. El vulcano lucía confundido y aprensivo con la idea. De entre todas las emociones humanas, los celos eran la mas irracional e ilógica. El, definitivamente, no estaba celoso. – Yo, já, simplemente no lo imagino, digo, claro que lo imagino porque lo estoy viendo, ¡pero…!_

_Spock se apartó del rubio, caminó alrededor de la alcoba y se detuvo junto a una pantalla azul celeste que mantenía a la habitación en un tono azulado ligero. Al ver su semblante serio, Jim comprendió que, para el vulcano, aceptar algo tan sencillo para cualquier humano, era un conflicto en realidad grande para él.  
Con una astucia aprendida, Kirk caminó lentamente hasta el moreno, hizo danzar sus dedos sobre el cinturón del vulcano y acarició ligeramente su estomago. Finalmente recargó su cuerpo contra la espalda del vulcano y buscó recargar su propia barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo. Respiró lento, cálido al oído del moreno, haciendo sonidos incomprensibles, ligeros canturreos cerca de su nuca. Spock se relajó, primero ligeramente, después con gran pesar. De un segundo a otro, ya no tenia poder sobre sus pensamientos… simplemente le gustaba estar así, atrapado entre los brazos de Jim. El humano le pertenecía… pero siempre encontraba el método de hacerlo sentir a él, suyo. _

– _Tranquilo… todo está bien… – Susurró, aun divertido, el mas bajito de los dos. Spock respiró hondo y cerro los ojos con cansancio. – La forma de evitar los celos, es con seguridad. Si estás seguro de que soy solamente tuyo, no tienes porque sentirte amenazado ante nadie…_

_Era fácil decirlo, claro… pero salir con el donjuán más grande de la Flota, quien parecía tener la fortuna de encontrarse con cada exnovia en cada ocasión que tocaban la Tierra o algún punto en el espacio que tuviera algún edificio de entretenimiento, no ayudaba en lo absoluto._

_En esa ocasión, hasta Spock tuvo cupo dentro de la pelea de la chica hacia el infiel capitán que, en base a los antecedentes que recién conocía Spock, eran los de "dormir y salir corriendo"… la chica terminó agregándolo a la riña con aquellas frases a gritos de "…y terminaste con un vulcano frígido" y cosas por el estilo. Vivir junto a Jim jamás sería fácil para él… eso lo supo desde el comienzo, pero… jamás visualizó por completo las dificultades._

– _No te considero un objeto que deba poseer para poder transmitir mis emociones hacia ti._

– _Pero soy tuyo, Spock… ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Jim besó ligeramente la parte mas curveada en las orejas del vulcano. Fue como una descarga para el cuerpo del moreno. – Tonto __picudo__._

_Spock escuchó aquella denominación y observó intrigado al rubio. Se mantenía sin comprender con exactitud a que se refería con ese adjetivo. ¿Seguía hablando de sus orejas?_

– _No sientas celos de nadie Spock… porque a nadie permitiría torturarme como tu lo hiciste con el pon farr…por poco y no me levanto de nuevo…_

_Y antes de poder ser reprendido por su falta de tacto y moral al mencionar tan privado asunto en voz alta, Jim soltó al vulcano y salió corriendo de ahí como un niño que rompe el jarrón de su madre en su presencia.  
Spock lo siguió con la mirada… confundido y ligeramente incomodo… pero seguro de una cosa importante…_

…

…

…..

– Jim los estima por igual.

La voz de su padre sacó a Chris de sus propios pensamientos. El joven vulcano parpadeó confundido, intentó comprender aquella oración con mayor detenimiento, pero la encontró completamente fuera de lugar. ¡Claro que lo sabía!, el problema no era… ese… ¿cierto?, el estaba consciente de ello… solo era…

– Pero… yo si soy su hijo… – Dijo en un susurro, agachando la cabeza con pena. Era vergonzoso admitir que le habían leído el pensamiento. – Y ese no es el punto. Mis emociones no se alterarán por la presencia de un obstáculo en mi vida personal o carrera. Compermiso.

Sin permitir que el vulcano mayor dijera nada, el ojiazul se puso de pie con su charola y caminó en dirección de la salida. No soportaba estar a metros de Bones y James sonriendo amistosamente. Spock lo siguió con la mirada, interesado en esas reacciones que desconocía de su propio hijo y meditando en la primera razón que expuso para despreciar a James. Después de todo, si tendría que hablar con Jim al respecto.

**O*O*O*O*O**

– En concreto… ¿que circuito debo cortar primero?

De muy, muy, MUY MALA GANA, Bones tuvo que acceder a dar algunos "cursos rápidos" (que originalmente no lo eran) a Jim, para que pudiera ponerse al día con las actualizaciones de los últimos 20 años. Como estudiante, su amigo era un asco… así que aquellas horas, mas que de estudio, se volvían peleas recurrentes en las que Bones enviaba al carajo al rubio y este terminaba por irse enfadado a buscar con quien quejarse sobre el desempeño de del "Maestro Demonio".  
Aquella tarde era distinta, pues permanecieron un par de ayudantes y James para contemplar (mas por diversión, que por interés real en aprender) el curso de la tarde.

– Ya te dije que lo sé… solo era… – Con mucho cuidado, Jim introdujo algo parecido a unas pinzas diminutas, en un compartimiento cilíndrico de aquella nave a escala. El objeto hizo reacción y de inmediato comenzó a quemarse en pedazos. – ¡Ah, mierda!

– ¡Maldición, Jim! ¡No prestaste atención!

La puerta principal se abrió y tanto Spock, como Chris pudieron entrar en aquel lugar. EL capitán se preguntaba que hacia el equipo medico reunido en torno a una mesa, sin mayor aprovechamiento de su trabajo que el observar entre risas y susurros al par que ahí estaba. Chris observó a su padre, después a Bones y finalmente a James. El rubio se giró para sonreírle a su hermano, pero el joven vulcano de inmediato se giró en la dirección opuesta.

– ¡No es que no haya prestado atención!, ¡tu eres un pésimo maestro! – Jim sacudió la muñeca con dolor, algunas chispas aterrizaron en su antebrazo descubierto.

– Las habilidades del doctor McCoy son incuestionables, quizá un ambiente mas apropiado podría favorecer su desempeño académico, como un salón de clases real en algún sitio de la Federación. Chris se acercó hasta su padre y observó la herida. No era la gran cosa, ni lo suficientemente peligrosa como para poner en duda el trabajo de McCoy como profesor… claro que… eso era así, desde su perspectiva.

– ¿Lo oyes, Jim?, soy un profesor incuestionable… tu duende lo ha dicho. – Repitió con una sonrisa burlona a Kirk. Este dirigió una mirada de reproche al moreno que malinterpretó como rencor. Estuvo por hacer otra afirmación para solucionarlo, pero de inmediato James se interpuso y colocó un pañuelo húmedo sobre el brazo de Jim, con cuidado y una sonrisa amable.

– Solo necesita tiempo… no todos asimilamos las cosas de la misma forma.

Jim sonrió al escuchar a su hijo tan tranquilo. James se adaptaba con facilidad a todas las situaciones que emergían, era buen estudiante y jamás escuchó a Bones reprendiéndolo por nada. Sin embargo, aquella actitud tan "afectiva" entre Jim y James, estresaba sobremanera al vulcano mas joven de la nave. ¿Por qué ese sujeto se creía con el derecho de acompañar a Bones a todas partes?, ¿quitarle el valioso tiempo de su padre?, ¿ser aceptado de buenas a primeras por el otro, cuando a él incluso le dijo que su padre era un "maldito"?

Ese sujeto no era superior a el… DE NINGUNA FORMA.

– ¿Tu ya lo dominas? – Preguntó enfadado al rubio frente a él. James seguía rozando el brazo de Jim con aquel trapo húmedo. Los ayudantes que permanecieron divertidos hasta ese momento, guardaron silencio sepulcral y tanto Bones, como Spock reconocieron el tono de "a dos pasos de darte un golpe vulcano" de Chris.

– Perfectamente. – Con ambas manos tras su espalda, James dejó su trabajo y se acercó a menos de un metro de la nave y de Chris. El vulcano imitó el gesto. – Esta tecnología resulta obsoleta para mi conocimiento avanzado y superior, pero considero interesante estudiar las bases de un tema que he perfeccionado y que importa tanto a papá. Incluso puedo, si no es de tu total entendimiento, asistirte en la formación adecuada de este conocimiento. – Oh no, **no lo dijo**.

– Mi conocimiento es pleno en cualquier ámbito, soy el programador de la Federación, me ocupé personalmente de la Kobayashi Maru durante 3 años antes de ser ascendido…

– Un programa con antecedentes de hackeado, que interesante… – Respondió divertido el rubio. Tanto Jim como Bones se giraron para ver el rostro ligeramente ensombrecido de Spock. Chris alzó el pecho, como si la respiraron se le dificultara por el coraje. – Con gusto podría ayudarte en ese aspecto también. Soy un programador excelente.

– James… – Intentó conciliar Jim con un tono bajito, pero aquellos dos echaban fuego por los ojos. En especial Chris.

– Eso nunca ha sucedido desde que yo me encargo de programarla.

– Pero cabe la posibilidad…

– No, no cabe… – Chris dio un paso hacia enfrente y miró más amenazadoramente al rubio. Spock observó el reloj digital del consultorio y se colocó más cerca de los dos jóvenes.

– Retírense todos a sus labores. – Se giró, creyendo así solucionado el problema, pero al notar que solo los ayudantes de Bones abandonaban la sala, se giró para ver que James y Chris seguían exactamente en la misma posición rígida. Dos felinos esponjados a punto de saltar el uno hacia el otro.

– Bueno, ya escucharon a Spock, salgamos de… – Jim volvió a desdoblar su manga con cuidado, mientras Bones quitaba una pequeña capa transparente que utilizó para curarle la herida. Pero los chicos no escucharon.

– ¿Christophe? – Llamó Spock.

– ¿Por qué pareces molesto, Chris?... gracias a padre y el poco tiempo que pude convivir con él durante nuestra estancia en la Vengeance, aprendí que la unión y lazos entre un hermano y otro son poderosos mecanismos sociales y personales que benefician unos a otros con el acto del mutuo apoyo… pero tu pareces empeñado en desafiar y contradecir esos lazos… – La mirada de Chris no pudo lucir mas indignada. Antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo de lo que (quizá) podría arrepentirse, Bones dio un paso al frente y tomó, tanto al vulcano como al humano del brazo, empujándolos en dirección de la salida.

– Bien, los quiero a todos, duendes y Jims fuera de mi consultorio.

– Así es, es mejor que… – Comenzó Jim, pero la voz de Chris fue más fuerte que cualquiera.

– Tú no eres mi hermano… no confío en el hijo de un sujeto que me quitó a mi padre durante 20 años, no creo en tus intenciones y no me encuentro interesado en crear lazo alguno con un tipo tan molesto como tu.

Bones se detuvo y miró con reproche al joven vulcano. Jim miró a Chris, después a James, pero el rubio parecía más conmovido que el vulcano. Pero de extraña forma… parecía haber resuelto un problema dentro de su cabeza… y eso inquietó a Kirk. Spock miró a Jim directo a los ojos, con una ceja alzada. Eso era lo que les esperaba de ahí en adelante. Era imposible concebir que pudieran formar una familia… y encima, el compartía el pensamiento de su hijo en torno a mantener a James cerca. Era el hijo de Jim… pero con otro sujeto. Por supuesto que sentía aversión por ello.

– No quieres… ¿eh?... entonces creo que seremos papá Jim y yo solamente… – Contestó una voz apagada, pero segura.

Jim sintió que debía solucionar eso.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– Me parece por completo innecesario…

– Spock… – Jim respiró hondo. Aun no tenia la charla que le interesaba con el vulcano, pero lo necesitaba, a él y a su control pleno sobre su hijo para poder perpetuar su trampa. – Solo, por unos segundos… no seas tan Spock.

El vulcano estuvo por abrir la boca de nuevo, cuando ambas puertas en la sala, la principal y una secundaria al fondo, se abrieron al mismo tiempo. Por la principal entró Christophe, quien al ver a su _no–hermano_ entrar por la otra y a sus progenitores esperando en una mesa en el centro, sospechó hacia donde iba todo eso.

– ¿Padre?, no se me informó de una reunión extraordinaria con el señor James y el capitán… ni del resto de los asistentes.

– Solo cumplí una petición de Jim trayéndote hacia aquí, el resto es desconocido, aunque asumido de antemano, para mí.

– Pero, ¿no fue usted quien dijo: "la verdad incompleta es un engaño, el engaño mentira…" y…?

– Si, si… ya lo sabes ahora, también le enseñé el truco a él – Concluyó Jim cansado. ¿Por qué vulcanos?, ¿Por qué no formó una familia con… no lo sé, chimpancés? – Y aun no conoces lo peor… ¡en fin!, creo que necesitamos entablar esta conversación entre los 4… justo ahora que he regresado después de tanto tiempo confinado al núcleo de la Vengeance… creo que seria justo para mi y para todos el comenzar una nueva vida juntos, alejados de todo ese drama y… lo que conlleva…

– Me niego. – Chris miró de nuevo con rencor al rubio frente a él, pero a considerable distancia. Ahora, hasta su padre vulcano le mentía por su culpa. No podía odiarlo más.

– No espero que encuentres dificultades en cuanto al trato de nuestra relación, papá… – Comenzó James con una sonrisa amable. Robó la atención de Spock y Chris, pero Jim seguía preocupado por los sentimientos de Chris. Sabía que debía estar pasándola mal al sentirse tan irracional. – Y en cuanto a Christophe, respetaré su decisión… se lidiar con su elección, no debes preocuparte por ello.

– ¿Ah si?, ¿a que te refieres? – Jim miró con admiración a su hijo mas joven. Según el propio James, debía tener alrededor de 15 años, pero mostraba mucha mas madurez que el joven vulcano. Spock miró a su hijo pensativo. Comenzaba a preguntarse si había cometido un error al aceptarse equivocado en su decisión de volver vulcano al joven. Si de esa forma, aun era tan condenadamente irracional… educado por humanos, quizá la Enterprise ya se encontraría enterrada en el océano de algún mar terrestre.

– Es sencillo lidiar con el rechazo, papá. – Chris caminó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento junto a Spock y frente a Jim. De esta forma, Chris pudo acercarse ligeramente hacia el respaldo de Kirk. – Encontré a bordo de la Vengeance una solución inmediata y definitiva a él. Verás… el rechazo conlleva dolor, el dolor sufrimiento y el sufrimiento es un sentimiento que he decidido no experimentar más… cuando "Khan", como ustedes conocen a mi otro progenitor, comenzó a darme mas y mas objetos iniciadores de lazos y comunión, uno tras otro, estos desmentían las enseñanzas que tu me diste respecto a los hermanos y sus relaciones…

Spock y jim coincidieron en miradas de asombro. Chris observó la manera tan tranquila en la que el rubio tomaba un fruto pequeño que había sobre la mesa, lo olía y después lo comía tranquilamente.

– ¡Es-espera!, ¿estas diciendo que tu…? ¿Tú no fuiste…?

– ¿Eh? – James dejó de comer unos segundos y miró curiosos a su padre. Spock guardó cierta distancia, aun sentado, del rubio y él. – ¿Que cosa?... oh, eso… – Sonrió tranquilo y feliz… muy feliz de poder explicarle a su padre algo. Le encantaba ser útil a los otros. – No asumiste que, tras encontrar su experimento satisfactorio, yo seria el único espécimen que Khan crearía, ¿cierto?

Jim comenzó a ahogarse de nuevo con su respiración. Spock miró sorprendido a Jim y después a Chris. ¿Cuánto más podía sorprenderlos ese sujeto?

– ¿Lo creíste? – Jim también lucía sorprendido, pero por motivos mucho mas oscuros. – Oh, vaya… no se que decir… claramente, es obvio que no. Yo fui el primero… después hubo mas.

– ¿Cu-cu-cuántos mas? – Jim cerró los puños con fuerza y un temblor extraño invadió su cuerpo.

– Muchos… cientos… – Admitió con una tranquilidad que, mas allá de lo extraordinaria que resultaba, era macabra. – Cada uno mejor que el anterior. Khan estaba listo para comenzar de nuevo a su especie y, reviviendo los miembros de su tripulación que aun conservaban en la Tierra, podría regresar a su raza al gobierno de… todo, supongo.

– ¿De que manera… desmentían lo que el señor James…? – Chris finalmente se dignó a hablar con el rubio. Aquella parecía una de esas historias morbosas de suspenso que los humanos tanto disfrutaban. Y el era mas humano que vulcano.

– Igual que tu. – Completó, ya sin la sonrisa amable. Por primera ocasión desde que regresó Jim a la Enterprise, Spock tuvo un miedo real y de gran magnitud por el bienestar de su hijo. Kirk alzó la mirada e intentó adivinar las intenciones del otro rubio. Tampoco era que no estuvieran suficientemente claras… pero aun así… mantenía la esperanza. – El me dijo que los hermanos se apoyan, se cuidan y se mantienen unidos… pero ellos aceptaron su papel de armas mejor que yo y se rehusaban a crear los lazos que papá describió… no necesito hermanos si no piensan serlo…

– ¿Que hiciste, James?... – Jim abrió los ojos con un asombro extraordinario. – ¿Tu…?

– Los maté a todos.

Y… ahí murió la esperanza.  
Spock y Chris se sobresaltaron lo suficiente como para dejar de lucir tan tranquilos, como de costumbre. Jim abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de gritar algo, pero la voz simplemente no salía de sus cuerdas vocales.

– Por eso, papá… no te preocupes por mí. – Tomó con dulzura las manos de Jim y las envolvió en las suyas. Jim no podía sentirse mas aterrado por aquel tacto. Spock los observaba como si esperara que algo terrible ocurriera en ese momento y Chris… seguía sin creerlo. – Si Chris no quiere ser parte de esta familia… pues no podemos obligarlo. Lo intenté muchas veces, pero me quedó claro que no se puede obligar a nadie a sentir… supongo. Seremos tu, yo… y el señor Spock, si tu y el así lo desean… ¿está bien?

Los tres hombres miraron la tranquilidad de James con horror.  
La vida era sencilla… cuando no se tenía nada que perder.

Pero era más horroroso de lo que imaginaban. ¿Que tan peligroso es alguien que puede asesinar a quien solo se le puede dormir… centenares de veces?  
James dijo: "Cada uno mejor que el anterior"… eso, si había sido el primero, ¿en que lo volvía a él?

…

…**..**

**Como dije antes, me asusta la velocidad con la que actualizo, pero como dijo James Junior: "En fin" XD. James es toda una fichita, ¿pero que esperaban del hijo de Jim y Khan?  
Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Es agradable leerlos (sobre todo que, con la velocidad que actualizo, ustedes comentan, me impresiona ese aspecto). :D  
Paso a… ¿aclarar?, algunos aspectos.**

**P1: ¿Que onda con lo de la sangre de Jim?**  
R1: La verdad, cuando volví a leerlo, noté que no me expliqué con claridad. Está medio raro, pero ¡juro que tiene un poco de sentido!, solo permítanme aclarar la idea y la introduzco de nuevo.

**P2: ¿Este Fic está ubicado después de la película Into Darkness?  
**R2: En realidad, si y no… todo es fiel hasta la parte final. Según este Fic, Khan no fue criogenizado de nuevo, pero el resto es 100% Into Darkness. Perdonen si escribí SPOILERS y no puse un anuncio al inicio del Fic respecto a ellos... pero no fueron demasiados y ni tan espectaculares… quiero creer.

**P3: ¿Habrá SPIRK lemon?  
**R3: (Esta duda es por si la tuvieron… porque no leí que nadie la expusiera, pero me gustaría aclararlo). SI. Eso es todo, lo habrá, pero mas adelante.

**Por cierto!, les regalo una imagen que explica como es que Jim llegó a encontrar a Chris y Bones besándose al principio del capitulo 3. Por si se lo preguntaron.**

Ht**tp:**/**/**subefotos.**com/**ver**/**?6af698f5 37822**ccbfcd2c614a**0d3deb0o**.jpg

**Quiten asteriscos (y posibles espacios, si es que aparecen, chequen eso, por favor). De nuevo, gracias por leer, comentar o simplemente husmear el Fic. Nos leeremos pronto (espero que no demasiado). Cuídense mucho!**

**By: Roglia15**


	6. In the Way

**In the way**

**¿Que puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Sexto capitulo… en 2 semanas. Creo que si me obsesioné con Into Darkness.**

Christophe caminó lentamente entre los pasillos que conducían al área médica de la Enterprise. Llevaba la cabeza agachada y los ojos distraídos, tanto, que pasó a lado de Bones sin siquiera notarlo. El hombre lo observó, primero intrigado, finalmente con indignación. No era común, hasta rayaba en lo extraordinario, encontrar al joven vulcano de aquella forma.

– Señor McCoy. – Entonces una voz baja y grave lo sacó a él de sus pensamientos.

– Ah, Jim 2… ¿que haces aquí? – El joven rubio de mirada celeste aqua sonrió al observar lo que el doctor miraba, desapareciendo a la distancia.

– Es James… – Corrijió, cansado. Al parecer al único que ese tipo respetaba era a si mismo. – Vine a buscar a Christophe, pero parecer ser que tendré que continuar siguiéndolo… – Dijo el rubio con los hombros caídos.

– ¿Y porque buscas al duende? – Bones retomó su trabajo y caminó en dirección del consultorio. James lo siguió de cerca, sin dejar de mirar su nuca.

– Tengo que matarlo… llamó mentira a todo lo que papá me enseñó y me ofendió.

Y con la misma tranquilidad que mostró frente a Spock y Jim, James admitió, frente al doctor, sus intenciones. A Bones casi se le cae la quijada una vez que lo escuchó, ¡sacó todo de Khan!  
Jim estaba haciendo algo TERRIBLEMENTE mal ahí como papá…

– ¡Oye! – Golpeó ligeramente la cabeza del joven con una tablet – Esas cosas no se dicen, mocoso… tu dices que Chris es como tu hermano, ¿cierto?

– Así es… pero el no quiere serlo… – El rubio se mostró confundido. Estaba buscando al medio vulcano por todas partes para poder matarlo y así vivir tranquilamente con Jim, pero el doctor (un humano similar a su padre) lo reprendía por ello. – Dijo que era mejor si no lo éramos, papá Jim dijo que los hermanos se apoyan y se cuidan.

– ¿Y tu manera de apoyar y cuidar es clavándole una espada en la espalda?

– En realidad lo iba a hacer a golpes, pero, ¿que está sugiriendo, señor McCoy?

– Por todos los… – Bones respiró hondo y se restregó los ojos cerrados. Quizá si era hijo de Jim… ¡lo estresaba igual! – Mira, niño… ¡esas cosas siempre pasan!, puedes preguntarle a Jim o a quien sea… los hermanos siempre se pelean, se dicen cosas terribles y luego vuelven a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Lo importante es arreglar sus diferencias y seguir adelante con todo eso… ¡Anda!, pregúntale a Jim… te va a decir lo mismo…

James agachó su mirada mientras meditaba aquellas palabras. ¿Matarlo no era la solución?, eso explicaría la primera reacción de su padre ante la idea. Quizá el doctor era sabio en ese aspecto.  
Después de analizar los pros y contras, James sonrió triunfante y tomó una resolución.

– De acuerdo… creo que su método es práctico, Doctor. Entonces yo debo ponerme a la par insultándolo también y haciéndolo enojar, ¿cierto?

– ¡Que ni se te ocurra!, ese duende de mal humor es la fusión entre Jim y Spock de mal humor… y eso es demasiado terrible… ¡además, ese no es mi punto!, ¿Por qué no intentas apoyarlo en otra cosa para que te acepte?, no lo sé… ¡piensa en algo!, dale algo que a él le guste o espere… bueno, es vulcano, seria mejor darle algo útil, ¡oh o que se!, ahora, ¡LARGO DE MI AREA, Jim 2! Y deja de planear tonterías…

James se giró para salir de ahí, con cientos de ideas dentro de su cabeza… cuando la mejor y mas grande lo golpeó de frente, ¡pero claro!

– ¡Usted! – Grito, asustando ligeramente a Bones. Este se giró y observó en dirección de James con indignación – Él lo quiere a usted… – Su mirada dejó de lucir amable, pero aun así era divertida. Miró con malicia al hombre y de pronto…

… todo se volvió oscuro.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– Te pedí "Spock", no "George". – Susurró Jim sentado al borde de la única cama vulcana que adoraba destender. Sabía de antemano que Spock no la utilizaba más que para lo lógico, pero a él le fascinaba llenarla de arrugas, era como mezclarse en todos los aspectos de su vida con el vulcano.

Dentro de la habitación del capitán Spock (no por mucho, claro), Jim observaba al vulcano caminando pensativo en torno a la cama, para finalmente mirarlo a los ojos. Después de tantos años, estar de nuevo a solas en ese lugar… con aquel vulcano. De pronto le invadía el deseo de hacer muchas cosas… y a la vez, solamente permanecer ahí, mirándolo, admirándolo, contemplándolo.

– "George" es razonable si consideramos su primer nombre y apellido humano… lo consideré lógico dado que ambos nombres significan para ti un lazo afectivo _padre–hijo_ además de… – Se detuvo de pronto. Jim lo observó curioso, aun con ambos brazos sobre los bordes de la cama. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, Spock siempre era Spock.

– No me lo digas si no te sientes cómodo… – El rubio se dejó caer de lleno sobre la cama, cerró los ojos cansado y respiró hondo el aroma de aquellas sabanas… le recordaban tanto a las noches que pasaron encerrados ahí por culpa del _pon farr_… lo mejor que vivió en toda su vida.

– Sentía que, si de alguna forma podía mantener tus recuerdos mas preciados junto a lo único tuyo que me quedaba… de alguna forma, jamás te irías… recién ahora noto lo ilógico que es eso…

Muchas veces, Jim se preguntó si el vulcano era así de abierto solamente con él (por el hecho de ser _él_) o si había algo en su interior que lo llevaba a ello. Prefería pensar la primera, aunque la segunda era más aceptable.

– No es ilógico… es tierno… – Dijo en un susurro, caminó hasta el vulcano y se recargó por completo sobre su pecho. Spock seguía siendo ligeramente más alto, pero en ese momento parecía descomunal. – Te extrañé tanto… yo, todo el tiempo, deseaba verte… – Admitió con un hilito de voz perdido entre el llanto que amenazaba con surgir.

– Tuve miedo, Jim… durante mucho tiempo. – Primero, el vulcano se limitó a colocar sus manos sobre la espalda de Kirk, sin emplear fuerza, sin "tocar" en realidad. Después comenzó a inhalar aquel aroma tan fuerte, tan característico del rubio, aquella esencia que, seguramente, al igual que a él, tuvo atrapado a cientos de chicas. En ese momento comenzó a crear una leve presión sobre el cuerpo del otro… y esta fue en aumento hasta que aquel gesto se convirtió en un abrazo. – Después… creí que jamás volverías.

– Pero yo te envié nuestro recuerdo perpetuo… del amor que siempre he tenido y tendré hacia ti…

– Christophe… – El vulcano buscó con lentitud la mano del hombre cuya respiración sentía sobre su cuello. Kirk lo notó y la alzó a la altura de su rostro. Spock lo miró directo a los ojos, aun buscando aquel contacto, agachó ligeramente la cabeza y cerró los ojos… entonces su mano se cerró sobre la de Jim, primero envolviéndola toda, después de las caricias, soltándola hasta quedar sus dedos índice y medio. Jim se sorprendió al recordar cuan estúpido se sintió al saber el numero de veces que besó a Spock tal y como los vulcano lo hacían, sin saberlo. Sonrió con ternura recordando la primera ocasión en que lo hizo oficialmente.

Imitando el gesto en el rostro del vulcano, Jim cerró los ojos también y acercó sus labios a los del moreno, primero uniéndolos en un beso casto y sencillo, para después aumentar su intensidad, probando primero aquel aroma y sabor tan necesarios, pero lejanos en el mar de sus recuerdos. Después su lengua se sintió mucho más necesitada de lo que jamás estuvo y comenzó a presionar la comisura de los labios que tanto oponían resistencia. Al parecer, el vulcano había olvidado las lecciones humanas que tanto le recalcó años atrás. Tendrían que retomar las clases…

– Te amo, t'hy'la – Susurró Spock tan pronto como sus labios se encontraron separados de los de Jim.

Aquella palabra… llevó a Jim una ola de recuerdos… pero, contrario a lo que eso significaba para él… eran recuerdos…

…tenebrosos…

– ¿Jim? – Spock notó cuan pálido se puso el rubio de un segundo a otro. – ¡Jim! – Hasta desmayarse.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– ¡James! – El joven vulcano de ojos celestes, finalmente se topó con el sujeto a quien menos deseaba ver, pero quien le era más necesario encontrar.

Su _no–hermano_ caminaba ligero y tranquilo por las cercanías de un pasillo secundario. Sus manos se encontraban a sus costados y su mirada permaneció inerte, mirando hacia el universo por una mirilla, mientras meditaba en muchas de las cosas que lo llevaron hasta ese punto, ese lugar en todo el universo, junto a su padre y su nueva familia. Se preguntó porque Khan y Spock eran tan distintos y a la vez ambos apreciaron un valor especial en el mismo hombre, James Tiberius Kirk.

– Oh, Chris… que placer. El doctor McCoy me ha expuesto una nueva visión del destino de nuestra relación. Me parece una conclusión satisfactoria y por eso planeo apoyarte en…

– ¿Dónde está el señor McCoy? – Interrumpió el vulcano, harto del comportamiento amistoso de aquel sujeto. Solo deseaba una cosa… – La doctora Chapel me informó que lo vió charlando contigo antes de dejar su trabajo, lo que no es un comportamiento típico en él. ¿Dónde está? – No quería admitirlo en voz alta (lógicamente), pero el vulcano temía por aquel hombre tan importante. James dejó claras sus intenciones de asesinarlo, así que dañar a sus seres queridos de pronto sonaba bastante lógico. Eso jamás lo permitiría… no a McCoy, a él **JAMÁS**.

– Justamente de él quiero hablarte, ¿me sigues?

Sin ningún animo de entablar conversación con ese tipo, pero sumamente preocupado por el hombre de su interés, Chris siguió de mala gana y con impaciencia al rubio a donde quiera que lo llevara…

…aunque el camino le resultaba bastante familiar.

DEMASIADO.

…

…

….

– ¿¡Que le hiciste al doctor McCoy!?

Y el motivo por el cual aquel camino resultaba tan conocido para el vulcano, era porque se dirigieron hacia su propia habitación.  
Ahí, amordazado y atado sobre su propia cama, Bones observaba con la peor de sus _miradas peligrosas _al rubio que señalaba con tranquilidad (y hasta un deje de diversión) al hombre secuestrado en aquel sitio.

– Fue idea de él… – Respondió James con una sonrisa amistosa y traviesa.

– Dudo por completo que un secuestro haya sido parte de un plan ideado bajo alguna enseñanza o consejo del doctor McCoy, ¡Ahora suéltalo!

El vulcano, claramente alterado, dio un paso hacia adelante, pero James le ganó con un brinco infantil sobre la cama. Sostuvo la cabeza de Bones y lo ayudó a sentarse en el centro de aquella cama individual, abrazándolo entre sus piernas con fuerza para que no intentara saltar de la cama. Chris dio un paso hacia adelante con cautela, pero se detuvo al instante. Seguramente, en ese momento Bones era el personaje mas peligroso dentro de aquella habitación… no sabia si quería verlo desamarrado.

– Mira, el doctor dijo que los hermanos se pelean constantemente… y tú y yo ya tuvimos nuestra pelea… ENTONCES… ahora viene la parte en la que nos reconciliamos, dejamos todo atrás y te ayudo a obtener algo que tú quieres, ¿te parece?

Christophe analizó cada palabra dicha por el rubio… ¡Pero nada tenía sentido!, solo sabía lo furioso que McCoy lucía y lo peligrosa que era la ignorancia de su _no–hermano_.

– ¡Pero…! ¡No tienes…! ¡Y eso no es lo que…! – No había forma de culpar al otro… simplemente no podía. En una medida microscópica, Chris pudo entender los deseos de su padre al llevar a James a bordo de la Enterprise… incluso él era mas humano que ese chico y eso ya era decir demasiado. – ¿Y de donde obtuviste información que te llevó a concluir que mi interés se encuentra en el doctor McCoy? – ¿Eso era un leve tono verde en su rostro?

– ¿Es una suposición equivoca? Me pareció bastante evidente, en el tiempo que llevo a bordo de la Enterprise, un interés físico y emocional hacia el doctor por tu parte. – James alzó el rostro de McCoy y después se volvió de nuevo hacia Chris. El vulcano no podía lucir mas apenado (terrible, terrible herencia humana delatora). McCoy, aun amordazado y emitiendo gemidos llenos de coraje a través de la tela que lo mantenía en silencio parcial, se revolvía entre los brazos de James, intentando zafar aquel amarre tan fuerte hecho por el rubio.

Cuando el ojiazul le dijo: "Él lo quiere a usted", se le fue encima y con solo un par de golpes fuertes, aunque poco mortales, consiguió dejarlo inconsciente en tan solo un minuto. Lo único que supo después fue que estaba amarrado, tanto de pies como de brazos, con una tela o algo parecido cubriéndole la boca y completamente imposibilitado para ponerse de pie.  
Jim se la iba a pagar… por sus hijos y por ser un asco de padre.  
**SE LAS PAGARÍA TODAS.**

– Eso… no es… – Los vulcanos no mienten, los vulcanos no mienten… Chris intentaba convencer a su lado humano que le pedía, ROGABA que ocultara sus sentimientos hacia el doctor… pero una parte importante de lo que era se lo impedía completamente. Finalmente, aceptó que había decidido hacia muchos años… lo que en realidad era. – Es cierto, pero… ¡eso no vuelve lógicas tus acciones!, ahora desata al doctor McCoy antes de que su coraje crezca…

Bones se quedó suspendido después del "Es cierto…". ¿Acaso ese mocoso…?

– ¡Anda!, mejor ahora que nunca… ya lo tenemos aquí, según las costumbres vulcanas necesitas un detonador para el Pon Farr, pero en cuanto a tu genética humana, creo que no hay problema con…

– ¡Basta!, ¡deja al doctor! – Chris se sintió avergonzado a más no poder, saltó sobre la cama también y comenzó a forcejear por McCoy, mientras James desconocía lo que estaba mal con el plan. – ¡Te digo que lo sueltes!

– ¡Bésalo!, ¡anda, yo lo detengo!, ¡intento ayudarte, pero no estas cooperando…!

– ¡Doctor, enseguida lo suelto…!

En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abrió y dejó a un tranquilo Jim observar la situación.

– Chris… ¿has visto a Bon…?

La tela que cubría la boca de Bones finalmente se cayó entre el forcejeo y pudo, así, detener aquella locura.

– ¡Yo le sostengo los brazos y tu le quitas el pantalón!

– ¡Deja el pantalón del doctor!, ¡Yo…!

– **¿QUE CARAJO SUCEDE AQUÍ?** – Jim encontró:

…A James sosteniendo a Bones por al espalda, con sus piernas cruzadas sobre su cintura…  
…A Chris sujetando el cinto de Bones y encima de sus piernas, mientras miraba en su dirección…  
…A Bones amordazado por donde quiera, entre los dos chicos…

– ¡MALDICION, JIM!, ¡QUÍTAME A ESTOS DOS ENFERMOS ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE!

Entonces James Tiberius Kirk lo supo. El momento que ningún padre desea ver, pero que, conforme pasa el tiempo… simplemente llega.

– ¡Ustedes!, ¡los dos a mi cuarto! ¡AHORA!

Era tiempo de **LA CHARLA**.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– ¡Padre, por favor! ¡NO!

Como vulcano, Chris buscaba por todos los medios (lógicos) de afrontar los obstáculos. Rogar no era uno de ellos… pero aquella situación sacó a flote más su lado humano que cualquier otra.

– ¿Que charla?, ¿tu ya la oiste, Chris?, ¿es buena?, ¿sobre que es?

Jim seguía caminando en torno a la cama de su habitación, tal y como Spock lo hizo tan solo una hora antes. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando que y como decirlo. Por una parte… Chris tenía 19 años, James debía tener 15 más o menos… Chris era vulcano y probablemente en ese aspecto ya conocía ciertas… "nociones" de lo que… ¡ah!, era difícil incluso pensarlo. Seguro que con James las cosas no serian mas sencillas… el ni siquiera mostraba interés en ninguno de esos temas.

Pero aquella escena le dejó claro lo confundidos que estaban sus hijos. El no necesito ninguna clase de explicación, la vida se encargó de ello… y aunque había sentado cabeza con su primer oficial vulcano, antes tuvo una vida bastante _plena_ en ese sentido. Ese no seria el caso de sus hijos, que al parecer se encontraban condenados al trabajo al servicio de la Federación.

– Ya hemos expuesto los motivos que nos llevaron ha…

– Ajá, esta vez no te librarás tan fácilmente, Christophe George Kirk… – Amenazó Kirk a su hijo mayor. Chris se encontraba sentado en aquella silla giratoria justo al lado de la orilla de la cama, donde James aguardaba con ambos pies pataleando infantilmente.

¿Y cual era el comienzo?

– Bueno… supongo que esto será lo mas incomodo que pasemos los… ¡oye!, ¡deja de meditar! – Con su zapato directo hacia la cabeza del joven vulcano, Jim sacó a Chris de su encierro mental. Él simplemente NO QUERÍA ESTAR AHÍ.

– No hay nada que hablar, señor James.

– Te dije que la palabra es "papá".

– Yo si te digo "papá", papá. – Dijo James con una sonrisa… pero no obtuvo una respuesta positiva. Jim frunció el ceño y lo miró con reproche. Después de oír la historia de Chris y la propia (Bones salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, así que no dijo mucho), estaba seguro que todo había sido culpa del menor. De cualquier forma, no podía culparlo al 100%, pero… – ¿Papá?

– No encuentro necesaria esta…

– ¡Se van a callar los dos! – Finalmente, Jim se enfadó y alzó la voz, para temor (si es que eran capaz de sentirlo) de sus hijos. – O.K…

Chris lo observaba casi con suplica, no lo quería, no iba a oírlo. James tenia un rostro ligeramente entristecido… ¿Por qué Jim lucia tan enojado con él?, solo estaba intentando ser un hermano, tal cual Bones describió.

– Bueno… cuando un chico y una chica se quieren…

– ¡No, papá, NO! – Chris se puso de pie, pero otro golpe de zapato lo hizo caerse de sentón. Se preguntaba si era el único vulcano que debía pasar por esa humillación.

– Espera… ¿y si son dos hombres?, como Chris y el doctor… – James señaló a su hermano y este se sobresaltó.

– ¡Deja de hablar del doctor!

– ¿Lo ves?, por reacciones como esa es que haces evidente tu atracción…

– ¡Bueno!, cuando un chico… es que lo normal, ¡no normal!, no es que esté mal… es mas bien… lo… ¡vaya!, lo común… es que sea un chico y una chica porque…

– ¿En que sentido es común?, todas las personas que forman mi circulo cercano son hombres que se enamoran de hombres… – Corrigió James. Kirk se tiñó ligeramente de rojo y comenzó a mover las manos como si intentara explicarlo todo con sus gestos.

– ¡Esta bien!, ¡esta bien!, cuando dos chicos se enamoran…

– Padre… por favor… – Dijo Chris casi en un susurro. Jim se sorprendió al escuchar aquella palabra en boca del vulcano… fue tierno. – No… – Pero ese no era momento de sentimentalismos.

– ¡Si, por favor si!... ¡les decía!... cuando… ¡ah, ya lo olvidé!, ¿lo ven?, por eso no…

– "Cuando dos chicos se enamoran" – Citó James.

– ¡Si, eso!... cuando dos chicos quieren… ya saben… – Comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo. Primero como si juntara sus palmas para aplaudir, entrelazando sus dedos… después como si intentara describir alguna figura. Tanto Chris como James alzaron la ceja derecha… en un gesto que, por primera ocasión, los hizo lucir como hermanos. – Bueno, cuando… ellos quieren estar juntos.

– ¿Casarse?

– Se refiere a actos carnales. – Corrigió Chris a su (ya no tan seguro) _no–hermano_.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Porque los humanos SIEMPRE se refieren a eso. – Afirmó con los ojos delatadoramente resentidos. Jim se sorprendió del profundo conocimiento que su hijo tenía sobre ello… y lo anormal que le parecía.

– Bueno… si, pero ¡eso no es todo el tiempo!... como sea, lo importante y lo que en realidad intento decir es que… cuando quieres mucho a alguien… y quieres estar con ese alguien… puede que tus sentimientos te hagan creer que estás siendo… correspondido… pero no siempre es así porque, NO TODOS, pero… algunos hombres no quieren o esperan una relación mas profunda… ¡y no significa que sean malos!, solo que… ellos solo quieren… bueno… "_eso_". – Finalmente, resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero lo dijo.

James y Chris meditaron por unos segundos lo que su padre acababa de decirles. Al final, ambos alzaron las manos como si estuvieran en un salón de clases. Jim suspiró entre divertido y avergonzado… así serian las cosas, ¿eh?

– ¿Chris?

– Eso quiere decir que… los humanos, NO TODOS, pero… algunos… – Extrañamente, sus palabras derrochaban un poco de pesar. Jim entendía perfectamente porqué. – ¿No quieren una pareja?

– NO TODOS… pero si… no sería extraño.

Chris agachó la mirada, sin intentar siquiera ocultar su mirada, llena de pesar y sufrimiento. Jim se sintió fatal por hablarle con la verdad a su hijo y romper sus ilusiones, si es que las tenía. James miró a Chris y después volvió a alzar la mano como en una clase.

– ¿James?

– Pero si no quieren tener una pareja, ¿por qué establecer un encuentro sexual con alguien a quien no verás después?, ¿eso no te convierte en un promiscuo?

– ¡NO! – Jim saltó en su propia defensa. Un momento… eso mismo lo delataba. – Digo, no, eso no te… ¡claro que no!, es… experimentación… – "_Sobre todo si terminarás con un vulcano que se aparea cada 7 eternos años… necesitas reservas_", pensó para si mismo.

– Experimentación… – Repitió James, meditando sobre ello. – Entonces tengo que dormir con cualquiera, como dices… y no casarme necesariamente…

– ¡No dije que tenias que!, solo… que podías, eso no lo vuelve correcto…

– Pero tampoco es incorrecto…

– Bueno, no… ¡es que!, eso ya depende de cada persona, ¿lo entienden?

Ni James, ni Chris lucían como si estuvieran entendiendo palabra alguna… mucho menos la importancia de aquella conversación. Pero claro que aun tenían cientos de dudas.

– ¿Y si no quiero tener relaciones con nadie? – Preguntó James con la mano aun alzada.

– Pues si puedes, adelante… no sabes los problemas que te ahorrarás – Susurró más para si el rubio mayor. Se giró para ver a Chris, pero este seguía pensativo… de pronto alzó la mano de nuevo. – ¿Si, Chris?

– Pero… si esa persona duerme con… bueno, con la otra persona, es porque la quiere, ¿no?, es romance… ¿no?

– No necesariamente… te puedo garantizar que en los humanos no siempre es así… pero, de nuevo, todo depende de la persona… – Un momento… su hijo intentaba decirle que… – Christophe George… ¿tu aun no…? ¿Cierto?

El vulcano parpadeó confundido, James se giró para verlo también. Kirk sintió que, de comprobar aquello, iría personalmente para matar a Bones por aprovecharse de su vulcano.

– ¿No, qué?

– ¡Oh!, ya, ya, ¡ya!, ya entendí… – James sonrió feliz de la vida y se giró para ver a su hermano. – Ahora él esta hablando de sexo…

Chris se giró hacia su padre y agachó la cabeza ligeramente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Jim afirmó tan solo con la mirada.

– ¡Eso no es algo que les incumba!

– ¡¿Fue Bones?! ¡Si fue el, lo mato!

– No entiendo… entonces, ¿por qué no querías besarlo cuando lo atrapé para ti?

El vulcano se puso de pie y caminó en dirección de la salida, completamente molesto y sintiéndose tan humillado que creyó jamás poder perdonar a su padre de nuevo.  
Jim caminó tras él y lo sostuvo del hombro.

– ¡No hemos acabado!

– Yo no tolero seguir aquí… y no quiero que me sermoneen sobre el valor de las emociones… se controlar mi propia vida y lo que hago…

– ¡Pero no se trata de ti!, precisamente porque son mas vulnerables, ¡ambos lo son!, es que les advierto… no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y después te sientas mas confundido cuando no seas correspondido… puede que termines arrepintiéndote y no habrá vuelta atrás.

– No me voy a arrepentir… no me haré ilusiones… eso es ilógico, es… irracional y… – ¿Por qué quería llorar?, ¡era una locura! – Y… ¡y yo!

Era humano… maldita sangre… ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué su padre vulcano eligió a un…?

– ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi padre? – Preguntó ya con el rostro cubierto de llanto por completo incomprensible para él. – ¿Porqué se enamoró de un humano?... es… – Si Spock hubiera elegido a un vulcano o una vulcana… su vida no seria un tormento. Al menos, eso se repitió todo el tiempo…

– ¿Extraño?... para ambos, quizá, si… nunca podría decirte porque me eligió, eso solo podría decírtelo él, pero… a mi me pareció lógico elegirlo.

Lo mismo que Spock le dijo cuando era pequeño y vivía en Nuevo Vulcano.  
James recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jim, como si algo extraño lo llevara a pensar que lo necesitaba.

– ¡No hay nada de lógico en un humano amando a un vulcano! – Gritó enfadado el moreno. Jim se exaltó del susto y James abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El chico agachó su rostro y lo ocultó con sus manos. ¡Odiaba ser tan vulnerable a las emociones! – ¿Quién querría…?

Y así permaneció… frente al silencio de los otros dos.  
No necesitaba decir nada más… todo había sido dicho, ¿cierto?

…

…**..**

**Este capitulo fue particularmente sencillo porque son temas mas comunes que naves espaciales, aliens, guerras interestelares, física, espacio y no se que mas… además que no avanzó demasiado la historia, pero finalmente podré abordar el Bones/Chris**

**Espero que no se aburran demasiado y pues… ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!  
Y también, claro, por sus comentarios.  
Nos leeremos pronto!**

**By: Roglia15 **


	7. In the Beauty

**In the beauty**

_Star Trek no me pertenece. Es una creación original de Gene Roddenberry y la película, de J.J. Abrams._

Al abrir los ojos, todo era diferente. Un parpadeo y estaba dentro de aquel estudio. Dos parpadeos y estaba de nuevo en la Enterprise.  
Un parpadeo… y estaba rodeado de aquellos personajes. Dos parpadeos… seguían ahí. Fue transportado a ese lugar desconocido. El entorno era diferente… Claro, los _suyos_.

– James. – Era una oficina con pantallas táctiles apagadas cubriendo todas las paredes. El lugar no tenía luz, pero aun así podía distinguir las siluetas y los entes que llenaban ese sitio. Su cuerpo estaba de pie frente a ellos. Su líder, un hombre de mirada celeste y cabello negro, con una traje del mismo color que su cabellera y una tablet entre sus manos, extendió su brazo por encima de la cabeza del menor y en tan solo unos segundos, todas las pantallas a su alrededor se encendieron.

– Khan. – Pronunció el menor al escuchar la voz de ese sujeto.

Las pantallas mostraron imágenes de Jim, de Spock, de la Vengeance y de todo el interior de la Enterprise. Cualquier lugar que el rubio había visto hasta ese momento. James se giró para inspeccionar cada personaje ahí… deberían estar criogenizados en la Tierra, no en aquel sitio.

– Tu misión, el motivo por el cual fuiste creado, fue destruido junto con toda la tecnología a bordo de la Vengeance, que fue entregada a la Federación. – Khan dio un paso hacia el frente y acortó la distancia entre el y su… "experimento". – Por ti…

– Es lo que mi padre deseaba. Debo mi lealtad a él…

– Debes tu lealtad, servicio y existencia a mí. – El hombre comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del joven, inspeccionándolo, contemplando su primer experimento y lo lejos que llegó después de abandonar aquella nave. – Todo en cuanto a ti hay en el mundo, es gracias a mí… y por eso estás destinado a obedecerme, a seguir mis órdenes...

– Papá Jim no piensa así…

Por primera ocasión en todo el tiempo que existió, James observó con aquella "_rebeldía_" humana heredada por su padre y característica en los adolescentes de su especie, a ese sujeto frente a él.

15 años atrás, Khan lo creó, se suponía que sería un simple organismo sin consciencia, una especie de maquina con características biológicas… pero Jim no lo permitió.  
A pesar del encierro, de la desesperación, del dolor físico y del cansancio… tenía esperanza. Volvería… algún día, de alguna forma… Spock volvería por él, lo encontraría… y podría vivir de nuevo. Mientras Khan no estaba, podía acercarse a ese "experimento" y tratar de sacar a flote su humanidad.  
Jim lo olvidó… pero James jamás lo haría.  
A ese hombre hablándole como a una de esas criaturas humanas que denominaban "niños". Enseñándole todo de aquel hogar que él llamaba Tierra.  
Haciéndole sentir… lo que fuera. Porque con Jim, siempre experimentaba los sentimientos, solo con él, era alguien que podía crear sus propias emociones, sus propias ideas y sus propios deseos.  
Jim le enseñó a querer algo, a desear algo, a pelear por algo, a defender algo, a creer en algo, a esperar algo, a soñar por algo, a seguir por algo, a ser algo.  
Entonces… Khan colocó a Jim en el núcleo. Le arrebató a su único "_algo_". Antes de poder enfrentarlo, le dejó claro que el cuerpo de Jim comenzaría un nuevo ciclo que necesitaría de un ambiente mas estable, a menos que estuvieran listos para enfrentarse a un desastre tan grande que, de ser activado, podría destruir desde el interior de la Vengeance, la materia alrededor de al menos 10 años luz.  
Entonces… se resignó a ser un guardián.  
A… destruir… a quienes le intentaran arrebatar aquel núcleo. De todas las formas, Jim era su núcleo. De todo lo bueno… de todo lo que era necesario.  
Una nave extraña se acercó hasta ellos… ¿la Vengeance la llamó?, ¿su padre la llamó?, ¿por qué?  
Todos los que la invadieron eran intrusos… tuvo que encargarse de cada uno. De cada uno, a excepción de ese vulcano… ese vulcano era llamado por el núcleo una y otra vez.  
Jim dejó de existir muchos años atrás, pero sus emociones seguían atadas a ese cuerpo, la consciencia seguía ahí, perdurable, inquebrantable…  
Al dejar avanzar a ese sujeto, de pronto el núcleo fue desalojado, su padre ya no estaba y… el vulcano tampoco. A donde quiera que fuese aquel sujeto, su padre debía seguir con él.

Jim JAMÁS lo abandonaría.  
Jamás.  
**Jamás.**

…

…...

…...

– _¿Cómo se siente el dolor, papá?_

_Jim tomaba aire a bocanadas. Un número alto de conexiones nerviosas se encontraban interferidas por pequeñas agujas y tubos quirúrgicos en su cuerpo. Llevaba atrapado de aquella forma por 13 días… aunque a él le parecieron siglos de agonizante y desgarrador dolor. Su piel tenía un tono pálido azulado y sus labios se encontraban partidos en un color mucho más claro que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos despedían ligeras lágrimas imposibles de contener y su frente estaba bañada en sudor. Intentó acomodarse sobre aquella plancha, para poder observar mejor al joven que lucía exactamente igual que como lo volvería a ver dentro de 10 años. James jamás cambiaría ese aspecto de 15 años… porque le era imposible envejecer.  
Todo movimiento fue en vano, el dolor le impedía apoyarse sobre sus brazos y piernas._

– _Es… – Comenzó con un hilito de voz. El dolor simplemente lo partía. – Como si te faltaran… fuerzas para respirar… y el pecho… se… contrajera… ¡agh! – Cerró los puños con fuerza una vez que otro espasmo lo invadió. Simplemente no podría seguir así por mucho._

– _Ah… – Con los brazos recargados al borde de la plancha, James colocó su barbilla entre sus manos y observó más detenidamente a Jim, quien seguía retorciéndose. – ¿El dolor es malo, papá?_

_En ese momento, un pequeño instante de cansancio devastador golpeó el pecho de Jim. El dolor había sido soportado por tanto que, de pronto, este ya no era tan terrible. Esos pequeños segundos eran la gloria para él._

– _Normalmente… si, pero… – Respiró hondo y dejó escapar un gemido. – Hay ocasiones que… te vuelve mas fuerte… si lo afrontas con coraje… te vuelves mejor…_

_James parpadeó confundido y se alzó de aquella silla junto a la plancha. Jim dijo "volverse más fuerte", a pesar de estar ahí desde hacia 5 años y no haber cambiado ni un ápice. _

– _Hablo del dolor de aquí… – Señaló, intuyendo lo que el menor pensó, hacia su corazón. Las extensiones se movieron de lugar y el dolor regresó, con él, la agonía. – ¡Ah…!_

_James observó a Jim y colocó su propia mano a la altura que el otro hombre. No sentía nada especial en ese sitio… pero al parecer, ahí se sentía el dolor mas importante de todos, el que "hacia crecer".  
Meditó sobre ello unos momentos. _

– _¿Y si no puedo sentir dolor, padre?, ¿jamás me volveré mejor?_

_James se puso de pie y caminó hacia el otro lado de la plancha, hacia donde Jim tenía dirigido su rostro, mientras gritaba alaridos de dolor con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
El rubio menor tuvo que esperar casi 10 minutos hasta que el otro se cansara de gritar para que pudiera responderle…_

– _Solo los monstruos… solo… no sienten dolor… tu no eres eso… ¿verdad?_

_Entonces… le sonrió.  
Aquella mueca extraña y muy conocida en los humanos, fascinaba a James. Su padre la hacia siempre que le relataba todo respecto a los humanos y vulcanos, dos especies que al parecer eran cercanos para él. Y la mas maravillosa de todas se mostraba cuando pronunciaba aquella palabra complicada: T'hy'la.  
James la imitaba todo el tiempo… de alguna forma, le recordaba aquella tarde junto a la plancha._

_Sonreír a pesar de lo que fuera…  
…eso lo mantendría cerca de Jim.  
Para jamás dejarlo ir._

– _No, papá. No lo soy._

…

…...

…...

– No eres necesario a mis propósitos si no puedes traer la Enterprise a este lugar… – Khan colocó su mano izquierda por completo abierta sobre el rostro de James y comenzó a hacer ligera presión… que aumentaba lentamente… muy, muy lentamente.

¿Dolor?

¿Era eso lo que Jim le había explicado?

– ¿Harás daño a mi padre? – Pudo pronunciar antes de sentir que le destrozaba la quijada… de ser humano por completo, seguramente el dolor seria al menos un millón de veces peor.

– Quizá… no lo haré siempre que sea útil…

James quiso agachar la cabeza para concentrar mejor su mente, pero Khan seguía haciendo presión en su cabeza.  
Iba a matarlo, probablemente. Esa era la manera en la que se deshizo de todas las copias que Khan creo de él. Esos "_hermanos_" que no quisieron serlo.  
Cerró sus ojos y tuvo un pensamiento, tan fuerte, tan grande… que su conexión mental con el hombre frente a él lo puso en todas las pantallas guiadas por la tablet.

Imágenes de Christophe por todos lados, de su rostro, de sus facciones, escritos de sus propios pensamientos, advertencias mentales, oraciones, enunciados, citas de frases suyas que escucharon, recuerdos de todo en torno a lo que el vulcano giraba.  
La palabra… que Khan no soportó.

– ¡AAAHH! – Lanzó a James contra una de las pantallas, rompiéndola por el impacto, pero dándole tiempo al rubio para regenerarse. – ¡El sucio hijo de un vulcano no tiene una relación contigo!… ¡el asqueroso hijo de un…!

**"Hermano"**  
_"Hermano"  
_**"Hermano"**  
"Hermano"  
"Hermano"  
_"Hermano"_  
_**"Hermano"  
**_"Hermano"  
_"Hermano"  
__**"Hermano"  
**"Hermano"_

Cientos de veces en todas las pantallas, después millones, después, simplemente en todo lugar donde pudiera mirar.

Khan apartó a los entes en torno a ellos dos, tomó a James por el cuello del uniforme negro que llevaba encima y lo arrastró por todas las pantallas, haciéndolas estallar, lanzar chispas y pequeñas ráfagas de fuego. Se encontraron por completo en la oscuridad en tan solo segundos.  
El rubio alzó la mirada una vez que lo pateó contra el suelo y aquella fue la imagen más aterradora de Khan. Su mirada mas sádica y los recuerdos de todo aquello que Jim le enseñó respecto al miedo, se volvieron detonantes en su mente.  
Si algún día iba a sentirlo, sin dudas era aquel.

– Si puede traerme aquí con tan solo desearlo… si puede traer a mi padre con tan solo desearlo… si puede traer la Vengeance con tan solo desearlo… si puede recuperar a su tripulación con tan solo desearlo… ¿para que necesita la Enterprise?, ¿que hay a bordo de ella que le importe?, ¿porqué me creó?

Khan dejó escapar un alarido que más bien pareció un grito de guerra y golpeó la cabeza de James contra el suelo repetidas veces. Esto no lo mató, pero sirvió muy bien su cometido…

No más que miedo… experimentó el dolor.

– No estará completo hasta que mate a ese vulcano… nada lo estará hasta que esa máquina de lógica y racionalidad esté… hasta que él esté…

Y por extraño que resultara creerlo, James dejó de pensar en todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Un aroma lo llevó hasta… otro sitio. No…  
Hacia alguien más.  
El aroma de…

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

–… ¿Papá?

– ¡James!, ¡estás sangrando! – Jim corrió hasta la cama donde se encontraba acostado el rubio mas pequeño. Las sábanas tenían una cantidad increíble de sangre en ellas y el rostro del chico parecía estarse regenerando de una herida terrible y reciente. – ¿¡que pasó!?

– La regeneración será eficaz y breve, como suele. No es necesaria la asistencia médica… – Las palabras eran poco elocuentes gracias a los golpes en la cabeza, que afectaron muy fuertemente su percepción correcta de las cosas. – Yo, si… ajá… bien, estoy… estoy bien.

– Vamos con Bones… – Ignorando lo dicho, Jim tomó con cuidado el antebrazo de James y lo haló fuera de la cama.

– El doctor debe seguir enfadado por la situación de ayer… quizá su percepción de…

– Antes que nada, Bones es doctor, yo también lo necesito, así que… ¡andando! Y si te quiere dar con un hypo, ¡te dejas!

– No temo a los hypo, padre…

– Me lo decía más a mi, que a ti… – Susurró Jim, pero antes de crear una malinterpretación, sonrió divertido a su hijo. James parpadeó y después imitó el gesto.  
Aun después de 10 años, seguía haciéndolo. Sonreír conllevaba la felicidad. Sonreír lo mantendría cerca a su padre humano.

…

¿Pero por cuanto?

Recordó a Khan, su reacción… y a Christophe.  
Su hermano vulcano tenía razón…  
Los humanos SIEMPRE se referían a actos carnales.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– Todo parece estar en orden para los dos… pero ese compuesto sigue siendo extraño, al parecer tiene la misma función común de la sangre, pero lo que contiene de ninguna forma puede asemejarse a glóbulos, yo creo que…

Bones alzó la mirada para observar a Jim y James observándolo… pero lo que encontró fue distinto a cualquier otra reacción esperada. Eran un par de rubios con la miradilla de temor e intriga…

– ¿Que?

La tranquilidad del castaño lucía… ATERRADORA.

– Nada, bueno… – Comenzó Jim, dándose cuenta que su hijo estaba en el mismo trance. – Creíamos que estarías… tu sabes, muy enfadado y todo eso… pero… es todo lo contrario… yo diría que… – Se volvió a extender las mangas y caminó en dirección de Bones, acercándose hasta él con una mirada de curiosidad divertida. – Hasta pareces feliz…

Eso ultimo si que indignó al doctor.  
¿Un momento?  
¿Se tiñó de un color rojizo?  
¿Bones?  
**¡NO HAY FORMA!**

– ¿¡Y que carajo quieres que haga, maldición!? Tú y tus hijos son una molestia terrible, pero, ¿¡que más me queda!? – Con toda su mala intención, Bones tomó un hypo y "taladro" a Jim con coraje. El rubio se tomó fuertemente el cuello y jadeó enfadado.

– ¡CARAJO, BONES!

– Ahora si estoy feliz… ¿tú también quieres una, Jim 2.0?

– Es James… y no requiero de medicación por el momento… doctor, ¿seria aceptable asumir que su reacción se debe a la "_confesión_", como llaman comúnmente a lo que mi hermano expuso en su habitación hace 26 horas?

– ¿Confesión?, ¿que confesión?, ¿de que está hablando James, Bones? – Jim giró la cabeza de uno al otro.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, un hypo fue a parar directo al cuello de James, sorprendiéndolo, mas no lastimándolo. Jim se retorció tan solo al imaginar el dolor. La mirada de Bones lucía mas molesta que de costumbre… y cansada. ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo despierto?

– "Tu y tus duendes y tu Jim 2.0 me tienen harto"… **¡aléjalos de mi!**

Y con una fuerza que, Jim creyó, perdería con los años (aunque evidentemente no lo hizo), sacó de ahí a los dos rubios casi a patadas.

Justo por ahí pasaba Chris con la mirada perdida, hasta que encontró a su padre y a su _noséaúnsisea–hermano_.

– ¿Señor James? – El vulcano vio el estado de los hombres y se aproximó lo considerado aceptable. – ¿Se ha entrevistado con el doctor McCoy?

No iba a negarlo, aquel escalofrío terrible del temor atravesó su espina dorsal. Jim lo amenazó de ir a pelear con Bones si no le aclaraba la relación que mantenía con el hombre mayor. Dado que se negó a aceptar/rechazar relación alguna, la probabilidad de llevar a cabo aquella conversación era peligrosamente alta.

– Casi… pero sigue enfadado… ¿y tu que haces aquí?

– Necesito entregarle unas formas – Señaló su tablet en el momento – Pero, dada la reciente información proporcionada, considero apropiado otorgarle un poco mas de tiempo antes de nuestra propia entrevista. – Fue en ese momento en el que Jim notó la frialdad con la que el joven vulcano ignoraba al otro chico sobre el suelo, que prefirió verlos a ambos en problemas… que odiándose el uno al otro.

– Bueno, yo necesito hablar con Spock… entonces los veré en el comedor mas tarde…

– ¡Pero el capitán no…! – Intentó avisarle Chris, cuando la puerta del ascensor a tan solo un par de metros de ahí, se cerró.

James terminó de sacudirse la ropa y ponerse de pie solo. Chris lo observó rápidamente y se giró en la dirección contraria. En ese momento, la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

– Oye, Chris…

Su paso se detuvo, después se giró para observarlo de frente.  
Fue justo ahí… en ese preciso instante… en ese segundo detenido dentro del tiempo, que James lo notó.  
Con sus manos tras su espalda, la postura tan recta, la forma en la que sus cejas se mantenían centradas con una expresión completamente neutral…  
James pudo notar… cuan parecidos eran Christophe y Spock.

"_Todo en cuanto a ti hay en el mundo, es gracias a mí… y por eso estás destinado a obedecerme, a seguir mis órdenes..."_

…

"_Solo los monstruos… solo… no sienten dolor… tu no eres eso… ¿verdad?"_

…

"_Tú no eres mi hermano… no confío en el hijo de un sujeto que me quitó a mi padre durante 20 años, no creo en tus intenciones y no me encuentro interesado en crear lazo alguno con un tipo tan molesto como tu"_

_´´´  
"¿Que harías por Christophe, mi hermano?... ¿que haría el por ti?... ¿no podría yo hacer lo mismo?"  
´´´´_

Al mirar la forma pensativa en la que el rubio se mantuvo, Chris terminó por dar media vuelta y continuar con su camino.  
James se quedó ahí, de pie… preguntándose… ¿Cuál diferente era él de Khan?

– Algún día… – Dijo en voz alta. Solamente el y Chris se encontraban dentro de aquel pasillo. El vulcano se detuvo, pero esta vez sin girarse para verlo, solo para escuchar las palabras de un sujeto al que seguía sin soportar del todo. – Por papá Jim…

Chris abrió los ojos con asombro, se giró rápidamente en la dirección de la que provino aquella voz… pero ya no había nadie más en el pasillo.

No había absolutamente nadie cerca.

"…_Será necesario… que… me destruyas…"_

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

Jim caminó tan solo un par de metros fuera del ascensor, cuando una persona pasó a su lado tranquilamente y entró en él sin mayores complicaciones. No habría sido importante para el rubio, de no ser por un escalofrío extraño al sentir la presencia de aquella persona a su lado. Una jaqueca fuerte lo golpeó directo a la cabeza, haciéndolo poner su mano encima de su frente. Se giró para observar el interior del ascensor, pero… se aseguró a si mismo que debía estarlo soñando.

Simplemente, era imposible creerlo.

No… todo lo imaginó. Sería mejor descansar, antes de seguir alucinando. Después de 20 años, su aspecto debería ser muy diferente…

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

Después del desatinado encuentro con su hermano, James caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos cercanos a la zona médica. Todos estaban tan ocupados que apenas y notaban su presencia. Con los días se volvió así, claro que a esas alturas ya a nadie sorprendía la presencia del hijo "inesperado" del _ex capitán_ Kirk (y vaya que le molestaba el mote: "_ex capitán_"). Y ya que solo Spock, Bones y los líderes de la Federación sabían de su lazo sanguíneo con Khan, todos lo veían como otro estudiante de Bones. Al parecer, había varios a bordo.  
Suspiró cansado, observando hacia afuera por una pequeña mirilla.  
El espacio… lejos de ser su ultima frontera, era la primera y mas grande. Su único "alto".  
La desilusión más grande jamás concebida.

– Es maravilloso… – Una voz tras él se dejó oír fuerte y clara. Un hombre, joven, quizá su edad o un poco mas. Sin dejar de mirar en dirección del espacio, James ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto parecido al de alguien que está a punto de preguntar algo, ¡sabes que lo desea!, mas no lo hace…

Finalmente, se ahorró sus comentarios.

– Claro que… el espacio es maravilloso también… – Habló de nuevo.

Eso sorprendió al rubio. Después de parpadear extrañado y analizar aquel comentario, se giró para ver de donde provenía aquella voz.  
Era un chico, como supuso, de probablemente su misma edad, un cuerpo de al menos 2 tallas mas grande que la suya y unos ojos de un café oscuro brillante; su cabello estaba ligeramente rizado, era de un color negro azabache y su piel lucía ligeramente rosada, a pesar del color blanco en mayor parte. Su sonrisa era tan limpia, tan dulce… que muy fácilmente, James sintió aquella comodidad que solo había experimentado con su padre… aunque, de una forma difícil de explicar… era diferente.  
Esas cosas que Jim llamaba emociones… comenzaron a recorrer su conciencia.

– Te refieres a mí…

– No veo a nadie mas cerca… ¿que es tan fascinante que ocupa tu atención allá afuera?

El chico se colocó a un lado de James, pero este no lo observó demasiado. Aquel joven parecía humano, así que siguiendo la lógica vulcana de su hermano, seguramente le estaba coqueteando o algo así.

– ¿Allá afuera?... – Enfocó su mirada en un punto lejano del espacio… a donde sus sentidos le hacían sentir la presencia lejana de Khan. – No hay nada. Ni tampoco aquí dentro…

Fue momento del otro chico para parpadear confundido. Observó por la mirilla, al igual que James, después al rubio, muy de cerca a su rostro. Notar que ni siquiera lo incomodaba… lo atraía.

– Quizá allá afuera no haya nada… – Comenzó el chico con una voz que derrochaba cierta impaciencia. Después suspiró cansado y, con un movimiento que asombró ligeramente al rubio, colocó su mano sobre el pecho de James. Justo encima de su corazón. –… pero seguro que aquí adentro existe algo que es más grande y poderoso…

Los ojos celestes de James brillaron ante la idea del otro.

_¿El dolor es malo, papá?_

_Hay ocasiones que… te vuelve mas fuerte… si lo afrontas con coraje… te vuelves mejor…_

Fuerza, poder en su interior.

_Solo los monstruos… solo… no sienten dolor… tu no eres eso… ¿verdad?_

_No, papá. No lo soy._

_¿Que harías por Christophe, mi hermano?... ¿que haría el por ti?... ¿no podría yo hacer lo mismo?_

…_Será necesario… que… me destruyas…_

Quizá el también estaba creciendo… lentamente.

Por primera ocasión en 15 años, su sonrisa no fue la copia voluntaria para fingir una emoción que era incapaz de comprender… sino una extraña sensación en el pecho que lo hacia respirar con una dificultad ligeramente incomoda, mas no sobrecogedora, una molestia en la boca del estomago y una estimulación en su rostro. Todo fue tan real, tan preciado… que ¡apareció!, estaba ahí en su rostro. Una sonrisa real.  
Sus mejillas cambiaron su tono ligeramente y sus ojos se cerraron por inercia, ladeó la cabeza en un ángulo ligero y sus brazos adoptaron cierta soltura que lo hizo lucir aun más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

– Si, es cierto… ¡seré mejor!

El corazón del otro se detuvo frente a aquella imagen. Fue difícil, incluso para él, vislumbrar a un hombre tan encantador en un ambiente como aquel.

– Necesito saber… – El joven dio un paso hacia el frente, rompiendo así todo espacio personal y distancia entre ambos. James se exaltó con aquella cercanía, pero no se movió ni un ápice. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– James… me llaman James.

– Jim… – El rubio notó por primera ocasión el acento tan extraño y distinto a los que acostumbraba escuchar, en voz de aquel chico. Pronunciaba las palabras con mucha fuerza, con ligera dificultad. – ¿No hay nada después de eso?

– ¿Tu como te llamas? – También era la primera ocasión en que alguien se acercaba a charlar con simpleza hacia él. Alguien que no fuera su padre.

– Mi nombre es Aleksei Zulovich Chekova… pero todos me llaman Aley.

– Aley… – Repitió en voz baja y para si mismo el rubio frente a ese joven. – Me gustas… no te voy a dejar ir jamás. – Dijo con tranquilidad, mientras caminaba en dirección del ascensor.

Aley se quedó ahí, de pie… petrificado.  
**¿¡Que rayos significaba eso!?**

Reaccionó, aunque demasiado tarde… el ascensor ya se había cerrado.  
No llevaba ni una hora a bordo de su nuevo hogar… y ya se le habían… ¿declarado?, ¿eso contaba?  
Se maldijo por enamorarse con tanta facilidad… de una sonrisa tan atractiva.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la pared, por completo resignado.  
Su padre tenía razón… seguía siendo un niño.

…

….

**Creo que es bastante evidente de quien es hijo este muchachito. Los apellidos son transcripciones rusas a los apellidos masculinos y femeninos, por eso lucen distintos, ¿de acuerdo?  
No se como agradecerles el que sigan leyendo esto. Quiero llegar al mismo numero de capítulos de otro Fic que estoy escribiendo y entonces si, ¡me perderé por un tiempo! Jaja.  
Sus reviews son geniales y pues… ¿que mas puedo decir?, me animan a seguir actualizando.  
Espero que nos leamos pronto! cuídense mucho… Ah!, por cierto, jaja, iba a subir una imagen en este capitulo de un chibi James sosteniendo una pancarta que dice: "Hermanos antes que zorras" frente a Chris y Bones, pero el cable de mi celular pasó a mejor vida, así que se las debo… lo escribo para no olvidarlo.**

**By: Roglia 15**


	8. In the Trust

**In the trust**

**Bueno, esta vez hubo un lapso de una semana… voy saliendo del trauma… y gradualmente, llegaré a actualizar después de 4 meses.**

– Existe un mensaje de mis superiores para el capitán. – Aley se mantuvo de pie, con ambos brazos tras su espalda y una postura recta. Su mirada inspeccionaba cada rasgo del vulcano frente a él. Era más sencillo observarlo a él que a su padre, Chekov.

Spock asumió la gravedad del asunto que ameritaba desestimar los sistemas de comunicaciones.

– Adelante. – indicó hacia el ascensor que los llevaría fuera puente.

Aley agachó ligeramente su cabeza, mirando en dirección de su padre, pero sin musitar palabra. Siguiendo al vulcano, salieron de aquel sitio.  
Con la nueva encomienda de Jim

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– ¡No!, no, yo no voy… ¡no! – El rubio dio un paso hacia adelante, rompiendo todo espacio entre él y el vulcano. En otro tiempo eso hubiera sido una invitación a un beso, pero en un momento como ese, con un Jim tan enfadado, lógicamente se trataba de una invitación a pelear. – Mi lugar está en la Enterprise, ¡ahora mas que antes!

– La amenaza que sufre la Flota Estelar es suficiente para considerar…

– No voy a dejar a James, a Chris ni a ti… ¡no lo haré!, yo… diles que ya no estoy aquí…

– Los vulcanos no mienten – En algún punto, Spock había dejado de recordarle aquella importantísima información al rubio, pero tanto tiempo separado hizo necesario que se lo recordara… al menos 2 veces al día.

– ¿Y es lógico seguir una orden que pone en riesgo esta nave o toda la Flota? – Esa pregunta se dirigió más al joven tras Spock, que hacia el vulcano en si.

Jim seguía pensando que alucinaba… pero aquel jovencito le recordaba mucho al Chekov que conoció al integrarse a la Enterprise, bajo el mando del capitán Pike. No preguntó nada, pues el coraje e indignación que lo llenaban era suficiente como para olvidar cualquier otro detalle, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera incómodo. Como en otra de esas visiones.

– Fui enviado para escoltarlo personalmente a un refugio de la Flota. Está resguardado y listo para ser habitable…

– ¿Oíste la palabra "habitable"? – Preguntó indignado a Spock.

– Es una orden, Jim… – La mirada de "_No me jodas, no eres mi jefe_" de Jim hizo saber al vulcano que no seria fácil sacarlo de ahí por las buenas.

– ¿Papá? – En ese momento, entraron Christophe y James. El mestizo miró con asombro a su padre vulcano alejado de sus obligaciones. James se sobresaltó al mirar a Aley, el ruso sonrió ligeramente, pero no dejó su postura rígida. – ¿Que pasa?

– James… nada, es un error.

– No hay error en la orden de los…

– ¡No me voy a ir, Spock!, no me voy a ir y no pueden obligarme… ¡y cuidado con hacer lo que creo! – El vulcano alzó ligeramente la mano, pero de inmediato la volvió a bajar. No quería dejar inconsciente a Jim, pero parecía la única salida a esa pelea. Casado con ese sujeto aprendió que no todos los problemas se resolvían con lógica… mucho menos los que lo incluían a él.

– ¿Abandonar la Enterprise?, ¿usted quien es? – Chris caminó hasta quedar frente al castaño, este dejó de observar a James por primera ocasión desde que llegó y observó al vulcano.

– El teniente Christophe Kirk y el cadete James Kirk – Introdujo Spock. – El Coronel Aleksei Zulovich

– Vengo a escoltar al señor Kirk y a su hijo hacia un refugio de la Flota Estelar, donde pueda aguardar hasta que los altos mandos eliminen la amenaza que se cierne sobre su misión.

Christophe se giró para buscar una explicación en Jim, pero este seguía mirando "feo" al vulcano al mando. James anduvo alrededor de Aley con una sonrisa divertida, pero después analizó lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Eso… – Caminó hasta el ruso y ladeó la cabeza como un ciervo. – ¿Tiene algo que ver con la tripulación robada de Khan?

Tanto Spock, como Jim y Aley cruzaron miradas atónitos, con velocidad.

– ¿Cuál es tu conocimiento al respecto? – Spock fue el primero en preguntar.

– Yo… de hecho, estuve frente a Khan, hace unas horas… él me transportó hacia su escondite y ahí los vi… las personas criogenizadas estaban de nuevo…

Spock y Aley miraron detenidamente al rubio, este buscaba respuesta a ese comportamiento en su padre, pero Jim se encontraba tan perplejo como el resto.

– ¿Y cuando pensabas proporcionar esa información? – Chris se unió al resto y miró con verdadera indignación al rubio.

– Yo, en realidad, no iba a hacerlo… ¿debí?

– Cualquier información respecto a un asesino buscado por la Federación es de vital importancia… – Dijo Spock con un tono evidentemente de reproche.

– Tuvimos horas para poner en aviso a la Flota y ahora seguramente está perdido. – Chris secundó al vulcano mayor.

– ¿Sabes la ubicación exacta del sitio al que fuiste transportado?, ¿Cómo lo hizo sin activar los sensores de la Enterprise?

– Tu frente… – Señaló Jim hacia el rubio mas joven. Resolvió sus dudas en tan solo un segundo. – Eso fue, ¿cierto?, te hizo daño…

James miró con pesar a Jim… y agachó la cabeza como afirmación. No quería preocuparlo, no quería ver sufrir a Jim… pero, al parecer, solo podía ponerlo más y más en peligro. Si tan solo supiera como protegerlo todo el tiempo.

– Debido al compuesto de nuestra sangre, el puede llevarnos a casi cualquier lugar del universo… – Comenzó en voz baja y con la vista aun agachada. Chris y Spock intercambiaron una mirada que bien translucía algo parecido al miedo. – No importa donde estemos… el no se va a detener… –…_Hasta matar al vulcano_, pensó para si mismo.

– ¿Lo ven? Es mejor permanecer aquí…

– ¡No! – Asustándolos a todos, James caminó hasta el otro rubio y apoyó sus manos sobre el brazo derecho de Jim. – El final será a bordo de esta nave, papá… el busca al capitán Spock… – Jim se sobresaltó con angustia al escuchar esas horribles palabras. – Quiere al capitán, a la Enterprise y a ti, todo en un mismo sitio…

– Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no nos ha llevado hacia él aun?, en este momento nos encontramos todos a bordo…

– Necesita un núcleo, un sitio donde mantenernos atrapados para usar nuestra energía… hasta que lo reconstruya… estará a salvo…

Tanta información retenida por el rubio realzaba las sospechas de los dos vulcanos ahí presentes, respecto a su participación en los hechos y complicidad en el asunto.  
Aunque Spock se mantenía más inseguro que Chris respecto al hijo de Khan, ambos coincidían al pensar que James podía estar siendo utilizado para ambos bandos.  
El joven de mirada celeste no quitó su vista de su padre. Era la única opinión que le importaba y estaba perfectamente consciente de los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de los vulcanos. El sentimiento que mas lo invadía era el de la decepción… seguía sin comprender a Chris.

– Está bien… ambos iremos a la Tierra… iré a buscar a Uhura, no puedo quedarme tranquilo allá mientras todos los que viajan a bordo de la Enterprise corren peligro…

– Entonces recomiendo que partamos de inmediato. – Aley buscó la aprobación de Spock y Jim, pero el vulcano no podía apartar su mirada de ambos Jims.

¿Que estaba buscando Khan exactamente?

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– Te pareces mucho al señor Chekov… ¿son familiares?

James caminaba lentamente junto al coronel. Aley ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Escuchaba todo el tiempo respecto a su parentesco físico con su padre, inclusive llegó a fastidiarlo, pero viniendo de aquel chico, extrañamente le resultaba divertido.

– Es uno de mis padres. – Ante la curiosidad reflejada en la mirada del otro, Aley cedió el paso a este para que se adentrara al ascensor delante de él. – Mi otro padre trabaja a bordo de la USS Newton NCC-1727 - B.

– ¿También es un navegante?

– No… en realidad es capitán… – La manera tan incomoda en la que Chekov hablaba, hizo notar (incluso para James) que no debía preguntar demasiado al respecto. – Tu padre también fue capitán, es extraño, ¿no?

– Supongo… el desea volver a serlo… pero no se si pueda… – James agachó su cabeza, meditando respecto a lo que había visto junto a Khan. Conocía sus intenciones, pero no las propias. Iba a proteger a Jim a como diera lugar, pero de no ser capaz… ¿que mas podía ofrecerle? – Nada es sencillo…

Aley observó con seriedad al rubio. James era tan diferente y más humano que cualquier otra persona en su mundo.  
Sonrió al escuchar sus propios pensamientos… ahí estaba, de pie, mirando como un bobo a un chico que acababa de conocer y que tenia una existencia al menos un millar de veces mas complicada… y aun así sentía pena de si mismo.

– Tu también sonríes cuando estoy confundido… – La voz de James lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Lo hago?... perdona, no me divierto de tu malestar… es solo que… eres tan directo y parece que dices siempre lo que estás pensando… no sabes lo difícil que eso resulta…

– ¿Por qué?, ¿hay cosas que debería ocultar?

En ese punto de la conversación, James condujo al ruso hacia su habitación. Justo al pronunciar la última oración, la puerta se abrió y la imagen que el coronel tuvo fue, por mucho, la más desconcertante respecto a cualquier otra habitación que había visto hasta ese momento…

– ¿Que es este lugar? – No había muebles por ningún sitio… Nada. Solo algo parecido a una cama o algo así, justo en medio de aquel espacio vacio.  
James echó una mirada rápida alrededor. No veía nada extraordinario ahí dentro.

– Es mi habitación… seguramente mi padre espera que yo aguardé aquí hasta que venga a buscarme.

– Pe… pero… aquí no… bueno, no es que no sea… este, es poco común. – Sin palabras para definir la "decoración", Aley caminó un momento alrededor de aquel espacio, para finalmente sentarse al borde de la cama. – ¿No sientes que falta algo?

– Papá Jim no quiso que durmiéramos juntos…

– ¡No me refiero a tu padre!... espera, ¿qué?

James se sentó justo al lado de Aley y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del más alto. El corazón del ruso se detuvo por unos segundos. Era sumamente vergonzoso tener una manera tan "a la ligera" de manejarse, tal y como James lo hacía.

– ¿Tienes sueño? – Finalmente rompió aquel agotador silencio entre ambos. La respiración pausada de James comenzaba a causarle dos sensaciones muy distintas: una ligera somnolencia y un deseo estremecedor por robarle un beso. – Si quieres puedo irme…

– No tengo sueño, jamás duermo… – Admitió el rubio, aun con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Ja!, claro… ¿y como recuperas fuerza?

– No se puede _recuperar_ lo que no se pierde… ¿tu tienes sueño?

– No… bueno, no aun… yo si duermo… – Dijo con un tono de broma y una sonrisa divertida. Aquel gesto hacia sonreír a James por igual. – Pero hace mucho que no descanso igual… viajo a casi cualquier sitio por orden de la Federación… dormir mientras cruzas el universo no es precisamente "reconfortante".

– ¿Viajas mucho? – Apoyando con mayor familiaridad su cabeza contra el hombro del otro chico, James restregó ligeramente su mejilla contra Aley. El moreno de cabello rizado comenzó a sentirse a gusto también con aquel contacto.

– Algo… más bien… estoy huyendo…

– ¿Y te está funcionando? – Huir… la palabra le parecía tan maravillosa a James… a la vez que imposible. Deseaba con tanta fuerza poder aplicarla.

– No tan bien como quisiera… huyo de mis padres y termino a bordo de la Enterprise junto a uno de ellos… y según mi padre Hikaru, solo busco excusas para no casarme… pero creo que ahora… – Musitó sin apartar la vista del rubio. Al escuchar aquella pausa tan prolongada, James abrió sus ojos y miró en dirección del más alto. ¿Acaso esperaba que el asumiera el resto? – No estoy tan seguro…

James sintió un extraño malestar en el estómago. Había algo moviéndose en el interior de su pecho, algo que lo hacia sentir confundido y agitado.

– Creo que me descompuse… – Dijo con una leve angustia. Aley se rió de aquella expresión tan infantil.

– ¿Que?

– Digo que… creo que me descompuse… quizá necesite apagarme un momento…

– ¿"Apagarte"? – Aley miró intrigado al otro chico retirándose de su lado y recostándose tal cual si la cama fuera un sarcófago. – ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – No sabía si era divertido de muerte o lo más terrorífico hasta ese punto. – ¿No dijiste que no dormías?

– No voy a dormir… me voy a apagar. Te veré cuando papá Jim venga a buscarme…

– ¿Me estás corriendo?

– Claro que no… puedes quedarte si quieres… aunque… considerando lo mal que papá Jim se puso cuando supo que Chris buscaba la compañía carnal del doctor McCoy, puede que no sea bien recibida tu presencia en este lugar si es que el viene…

No supo que parte de todo eso lo desconcertó más…  
…lo único que Aleksei Zulovich supo…  
…fue que no comprendería a James NUNCA…

– ¡Espera! – Antes de salir de ahí por demás confundido, Aley se giró para mirar una última ocasión (por el momento) al rubio de rodillas en el centro de la cama.

– ¿Que pasa?

Con la mano derecha extendida, James mostró al ruso sus dedos índice y medio. El chico alzó una ceja, cuestionando por completo aquel gesto.

– Papá Jim lo hace todo el tiempo con el señor Spock… y eso lo hace sonreír…

Aleksei miró aquella mano… meditó el asunto… y conectó cabos…

– ¿Siquiera sabes lo que significa?

– Significa que me haces feliz, ¿no?

No podría decírselo… no él. Con un suspiro agotador, Aley extendió su mano y acarició con sus dedos índice y medio los dedos de James. Era JODIDAMENTE tierno.  
Al ver el rostro sonriente de James, olvidó toda indignación posible… porque, ¿cómo no estar indignado al respecto?... el primer beso robado a ese enternecedor muchacho… tuvo que ser vulcano. Y aunque ellos dos no lo eran… pudo comprender sus sentimientos… y esa verdad era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– ¿Por qué estas tan enojado, duende?

Aquella pregunta resultó intrigante para el joven vulcano. Creía estar ocultando a la perfección sus emociones.

– Mis emociones no se encuentran… – Quiso corregir pero sería mentirle a Bones. Y él jamás lo haría. – ¿Cree que sea demasiado evidente?... no quiero preocupar a mi padre.

– ¿Spock?, ¡que mas da!... de cualquier forma tiene suficiente casado con Jim, como para preocuparse el resto de su vida… ¿pero que es tan molesto?

Dentro del cubículo donde Bones estudiaba el compuesto en la sangre de Jim, Christophe buscaba los archivos de su computadora para transferirlos hacia su propia maquina.  
Tan solo unos instantes atrás, Spock lo envió junto a Jim en su misión de contactar con Uhura y los líderes de la Federación. No quería dejar la Enterprise, ni alejarse de sus verdaderas obligaciones. Había extrañado por tanto tiempo a su padre Jim… que le resultaba parte de una pesadilla lo complicada que se volvió su vida una vez que lo recuperó. En todos los sentidos, dejó de ser él mismo.

– Últimamente no hago más que cometer errores… – Reconoció con la cabeza agachada. Incluso el admitirse cansado era un error. Era un asco de vulcano. – Estoy muy cansado de todo…

Bones quitó su mirada de aquel aparato y caminó hasta el joven vulcano, puso su mano con fuerza sobre su frente ligeramente esmeralda; alzó su rotro y lo obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos.  
La respiración de Chris se alteró… sus sentidos perdieron agudeza y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas en torbellinos de pensamientos ilógicos… condenado a sentirse preso de sus propias emociones humanas. _Concentración_… _lógica_… **racionalidad**… debía expulsar todas las emociones que…

– Eso es normal, George… que seas vulcano no te vuelve invulnerable. Tienes la libertad de rendirte cuando lo desees, pero ese no eres tu… eres fuerte y muy valiente… y sé que saber lo que es "suficiente" jamás es demasiado bueno para ti… eres mejor que eso, todo el tiempo.

… debía expulsar todas las emociones que…

…las emociones que…

…las emociones que…

…**que…**

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, completamente confundido y perturbado, Chris saltó encima de Bones y unió sus labios con fuerza junto a los del doctor.  
No quería pensar, no quería saber, no quería analizar, no quería creer que era bueno o malo…  
Solo quería, deseaba, pedía, rogaba, buscaba y entregaba su alma entera por aquel contacto. Por probar una vez, SOLO UNA MALDITA VEZ, lo que sus mas reprimidos deseos le suplicaban a gritos.  
Esperaba lo que fuera… ¡cualquier cosa!  
Un golpe, un grito, un golpe acompañado de un grito, posiblemente una montaña de ofensas golpes y gritos…

Pero, al abrir sus ojos celestes, encontró una imagen… distorsionada… de un Bones mirándolo con pánico. En serio, era temor… miedo… terror. Lentamente separó sus labios de los de Bones. Este seguía ahí, suspendido frente a ese contacto, sin respirar siquiera. Chris se asustó ante la falta de respuesta. ¡Lo que fuera!, quería escuchar algo.

…Pero no iba a mentir… era vulcano y encima terco como el verdadero hijo de James Tiberius Kirk que era… si algún momento iba a ser "_el momento_", ese era aquel.

– Lo amo… me gusta, siempre… desde que era un niño y usted me visitaba en Nuevo Vulcano… me intriga, me atrae… y se que desprecia mi herencia vulcana, pero también soy humano y no puedo contenerlo mas, lo quiero… en serio… ¡diga algo!, ¡AAAHHHH! – Con el rostro cubierto de llanto, Chris apartó a Bones de su camino y ocultó su mirada entre sus manos. Odiaba su debilidad emocional, pero mas aun aquel silencio… quería saber que estaba pensando.

Bones tomó aire con urgencia.  
De todas las malditas personas en el universo… todas esas criaturas que eran cada vez más y más y aun quedaban por descubrir… ese vulcano… ¡ese bendito vulcano…! ¡ESE DUENDE…!

– Christophe – Su nombre completo… no podía ser bueno. El vulcano miró entristecido al hombre y permitió que se acercara a él. Sostuvo sus muñecas con fuerza, mientras él cerraba los ojos. Bones esperó a que quitara esa expresión infantil de su rostro y lo miró directamente a esos pequeños fragmentos de cielo. – Soy viejo, divorciado y me fastidian los vulcanos, tu padre es mi amigo, tu otro padre es el capitán de la nave en la que trabajo, fácilmente triplico tu edad y mucho mas, tienes 19 años, a mi no me gustan los hombres y probablemente a ti tampoco, solo estás confundido… ¿me entiendes?, una parte de ti, aunque mas débil, pero fuerte, sabe que lo que digo es lógico, ¿cierto?, no es normal. Lo que sientes está mal…

Los ojos de Chris se habían mantenido ocultos entre pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas que brotaban a cada segundo frente al otro, escuchando sus motivos… hasta que dijo eso último.  
Su padre Jim tuvo la razón al enseñarle una cosa… y el creía firmemente en eso.

– Tiene razón… – Su mirada entonces se tornó fiera. No era un Kirk solo de nombre. – Es viejo, pero muchos otros también lo son y yo lo seré algún día… precisamente porque está divorciado es que puedo asegurar que no tiene un compromiso de ningún tipo con otra persona, lo que lo vuelve disponible… si le fastidian los vulcanos, no es mi problema, soy mestizo y mi sangre es, en su mayoría, de descendencia humana… mis padres podrían ser completos desconocidos para usted y aun así los utilizaría como una excusa, nuestro desempeño dentro de la nave no tiene porque verse afectado por una relación, así que es un argumento inválido… tengo 19 años y usted 61, pero eso lo beneficia a usted de casi todas las formas, no veo porque detenerme ante algo tan irrelevante como la edad, no estoy confundido respecto a mi sexualidad y si fue un contacto incómodo para usted también, ¿por qué no lo interrumpió?

La indignación no podía medirse… ¡de ninguna forma!  
Aquel duende que siempre contempló como sumiso ante Spock, valiente tanto el resto y en extremo amable hacia él, se le estaba revelando. Y a pesar que su mirada decía: "No jodas conmigo, viejo", sabía perfectamente qué lo había ofendido en realidad.

– Usted y el señor James me dicen todo el tiempo que "_los sentimientos no se pueden manipular_", que no puedo dejar de sentir o evitar emocionarme por algo… pero justo ahora me dice que "_Está mal_", ¡yo no estoy mal!, lo que siento no está mal… ¿Cómo puede estarlo si es lo que siento?

– No me refería a…

– Y puede que sea mas joven o mas inexperto en las emociones humanas y que no tenga la menor idea de cómo expresarme frente a los humanos irracionales como usted y mi padre James… pero debe contemplar que también soy vulcano y se lo que es lógico y lo que no lo es… y si para mi es lógico amarlo, ¡no me importa lo que nadie mas piense!, ¡no me importa nada!, solo buscaré la oportunidad para poder demostrarle que lo que siento no es una confusión ni nada parecido… lo he amado cada día desde el momento en que lo conocí y nunca dejaré de hacerlo… no me importa su edad o si está casado o divorciado o si mis padres se oponen o si a usted solo le atraen las mujeres, ¡yo lo voy a amar!, ¡lo voy a amar!, ¡siempre…!, ¡yo! ¡A usted…!

Lentamente se fue el coraje y las lágrimas regresaron.  
Bones se preguntó una y otra vez porque a él… porque PRECISAMENTE a él… jamás debió saludar a Jim en la Academia. Su vida se volvió un huracán desde entonces. Conoció la desesperación, el dolor, la tristeza y la confusión en niveles insospechados. Pero sobre todas las cosas… conoció a ese vulcano.

– Me exasperas… – Comenzó con una voz apagada que lentamente aumentó su volumen. Sin apartar la vista del suelo, Bones comenzó lo que seria la mas desesperante discusión con cualquier otro ser vivo (eso incluía a su ex esposa). – Me… ¡me vuelves loco!, no sabes cuanto… ¿Por qué no puedes ser un fastidio como ese duende de sangre verde?, ¿Por qué no puedes ser una simple molestia como Jim o Jim 2.0?, ¿Por qué carajo me miras con ese molesto brillito en los ojos?, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como el resto de los vulcanos y aguantarte lo que sientes?...

Chris finalmente dejó de llorar y apoyó sus manos sobre el rostro de Bones, más alto que el suyo. Alzó la mirada del hombre y la hizo contemplar la propia.  
Bones abrió los ojos perplejo… ¿eso era…?

– Porque te amo.

Una sonrisa. Y sinceridad.

Chris dio un paso hacia el frente y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del doctor, cerrando los ojos frente al contacto y volviendo su respiración mucho mas tranquila, acoplándola a la de él. Su pecho comenzó a sentirse mucho mas relajado y sus piernas temblaban como si hubiera cargado todo el peso del universo sobre ellas… ilógico.  
No lo apartó… Bones no lo apartó. Solamente aguardó a lo que fuera. Que alguien los interrumpiera… que la alarma sonara… que su consciencia volviera a llevar sus funciones con normalidad.  
Sin embargo, nada.  
El vulcano seguía ahí, recargado contra él. ¡Vulcano un carajo!, una criatura que se guiaba por la lógica JAMÁS haría lo que Christophe hacía.  
Amarlo.  
Incluso las criaturas no-racionales se mostraron reacias al concepto.

Quizá si lograba convencerlo… de alguna forma… aun tendría tiempo para dejarlo ir.

– En 20 años yo tendré 81 y tu 39…

– Y cuando usted tenga 122 yo tendré 80, conozco perfectamente las matemáticas básicas, doctor.

– ¿Crees que llegue a tanto?

– No puedo afirmarlo, pero le sugiero no mencionar conceptos irrelevantes en este momento… – Tan vulcanamente mandón, como solían ser, Chris abrazó a Bones con fuerza justo por encima de su cintura. El hombre suspiró cansado… tendría que dejarse si no quería volver a entrar en una batalla que, muy posiblemente, perdería.

– Siempre vas a ser un niño para mí…

– Pero voy a crecer…

– Y yo también…

– Doctor. – Interrumpió el vulcano con una miradita que detonaba cierta molestia. – ¿Sufre algún complejo de la edad?, puedo asegurarle que me atrae de cualquier forma y no voy a desistir en mi deseo de estar a su lado. Además, su aspecto físico aun es considerado dentro de los estándares humanos para lo considerado atractivo.

Vulcano… tuvo que rendirse ante un MALDITO VULCANO.

– ¿Sabes algo?, ¡olvídalo!, no puedo... ¡vete! – De pronto, empujó al joven vulcano y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la salida. Tenerlo abrazado era como abrazar a Spock… ¡y eso si que lo jodía!

– ¡Pero…!

– ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ DUENDE O LE DIGO A SPOCK QUE ANDAS DE RESBALOSO!

– No encuentro relación entre la demostración de las emociones con la fricción de mi cuerpo… ¡doctor!

Y frente a su cara, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Sin embargo, ya nada podía doblegarlo… Jim tenía razón, sentir no estaba mal…

…y ser irracional, en ocasiones tampoco…

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

Jim aguardó en silencio unos segundos. Tenía cientos de cosas que pensar y no sentía el mínimo interés en regresar a la Tierra antes de encontrar a Khan. Aun tenía un aspecto importante que recobrar. Entonces, sus sentimientos se volvieron una marea de extrañas imágenes yendo y viniendo… y todo daba vueltas rápidamente.  
De nuevo, la imagen de la Vengeance… no, era otro sitio. Rodeado de esas personas, con aquel sujeto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"_Pronto dejarás a ese vulcano… y a historia volverá a ser…"_

…_  
"He hecho algo mucho peor que matarle. Le he herido. Y deseo seguir hiriéndole"._

Un recuerdo que lo hería y sanaba una y otra vez. Una palabra que…

_T'hy'la_

…lo borraba todo.

…  
¿Que estaba pasándole?  
Justo ahí…  
Ahí…  
¿Que sitio era…?

– Jim… – Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Hey, Bones… ¿que pasa? – Era la voz de su amigo Len… eso significaba que… ¿había sido todo un sueño? Su respiración se vio fuertemente afectada y la presión se le disparó por los aires. Fue un sueño, todo… ¿jamás estuvo en la Vengeance?

– Creo que tengo que hablar contigo… ¡antes de que digas nada, escucha!

– ¿Bones? – Con la mano restregándole la frente, Jim abrió los ojos y el asombró se asomó por aquellos cristales azul cielo. – **¡BONES, AH!, ¿¡que rayos te pasó!?**

El doctor se indignó ante la reacción del otro. ¿Que carajo estaba…?

– ¡Khan!, ¡yo…! Tengo que…

Y empujándolo con un golpe, Jim salió corriendo de ahí.  
¿Que rayos le sucedía?  
Entonces Bones se cuestionó algo poco probable, pero no imposible…  
… ¿perdió sus memorias de nuevo?

¡No!, ¡si veía a Spock en ese estado…!

…**  
Pues voy saliendo del trauma lentamente… pero sigo mal, sigo mal jaja.  
Gracias por leer/comentar/husmear este Fic. Es genial.  
Paso a explicar ciertas cuestiones:**

**P1: ¿De donde saqué la edad de Bones?  
R1:** Se supone que Bones nació en el 2227 y Kirk en el 2233, eso crea una diferencia de 6 años. Si han pasado 20 desde que Jim desapareció y tuvo a Chris aproximadamente a los 35… pues de ahí saquen sus conclusiones. Está medio complicado… pero creo haber echo bien las cuentas. En fin, no creo que sea demasiado relevante… ¿cierto?

**P2: (De Juna Izumi) ¿Cómo le hicieron Spock y Jim para concebir a Chris?  
R2:** Como no creo explicarlo en el Fic (quizá si, quizá no) lo respondo de manera superficial. Creo que en el futuro (bueno, no lo creo, pero es la explicación "lógica"), los chicos podrán pasar por el proceso biológico de la gestación, con ayuda medica y tecnología… (De echo hoy en día se puede permitir que un hombre guarde a su hijo mediante un implante y un proceso medico… ¡imagínense en el futuro!). En el caso de Jim, probablemente después de… su encuentro con Spock (no necesariamente el Pon Farr, los vulcanos pueden tener relaciones cuando sea, algo que siempre pasan por alto en los fics), su cuerpo pasó por un proceso de acomodamiento de órganos en su interior (doloroso, seguramente) y la fecundación no la sabría explicar muy bien… quizá en el futuro los chicos y chicas pueden producir ambas células sexuales (no me juzguen! XD la evolución podría llevarnos a cualquier parte!)  
…Lo sé, no expliqué nada… pero al menos lo intenté XD (¿Cuántos otros MPREG lo intentan, eh?... no me respondan…)

**Y pues… eso es todo por mi parte. Tengo un problema, lo sé… ¡pero seguiré esforzándome!  
Las partes mas enredadas, creo que son las que rodean a Khan y James, pero se solucionarán en breve. Ya muero por escribir el SPIRK! , quizá lo haga pronto.  
Nos leeremos pronto, cuídense.  
By: Roglia15**


	9. In the Pain

**In the pain**

**¡Adivinen que!, he superado por completo mi trauma… lo que es malo para todos, porque ya no se ni cuando ni como actualizaré. Y lo peor será si comienzo un Fic THORKI que traigo en la cabeza, porque si lo hago (teniendo en mente que tanto este, como 3 de South Park tengo pendientes) no se hasta cuando lo actualizaría… así que, disculpas anticipadas.**

_Star Trek no me pertenece. __Es una creación original de Gene Roddenberry y la película, de J.J. Abrams._

La cabeza iba a explotarle. Nada era igual en la Enterprise… cada pasillo, las personas que lo miraban extrañadas, ¿quiénes eran?, ¿Dónde estaba su tripulación?, ¿Por qué Bones lucía terriblemente viejo?

– ¡Jim!

Y esa voz. Su corazón se contrajo, el sudor de su frente y manos se volvió frío y todo en cuanto había ahí, perdió color. Solo algo podía conducirlo al pensamiento lúcido y normal.  
La imagen de aquel vulcano, su primer oficial.

– ¡Spock! – Extendió su mano para poder alcanzar al otro, quien también extendió la suya, pero las cosas cambiaron su color y el resto de la ambientación desapareció.  
En su lugar, había un conjunto de personas distintas… y ese no era Spock.

– James Tiberius Kirk. – Era Khan.

– ¡Tu!, ¿Dónde estoy? – La mirada celeste del rubio se concentró en aquel hombre girando alrededor de él. No podía contener tanto odio hacia una sola persona.

Mató al capitán Pike.  
Le arrancó a su hijo.  
Lo separó de Spock… dos veces.  
Alejó a la Enterprise de su vida.

– Sería inapropiado brindarte ese conocimiento. – Jim saltó contra el otro con un puñetazo directo a su barbilla. De inmediato, Khan detuvo el golpe en tan solo un segundo, cerrando su mano sobre aquel puño y doblegándolo con facilidad. Jim soltó un alarido al sentir la presión sobre su mano. – Siempre inferior, en todos los aspectos…

– ¡Eres un desgraciado!, ¡un imbécil!, ¡maldito…! – Comenzó a forcejear, pero todo parecía inútil. Aun así lanzó patadas y múltiples golpes en contra del otro, aunque nada surtió efecto.

– ¿De nuevo intentarás golpearme hasta que se te agoten las energías?, adelante…

– ¿Que carajo quieres?, ¡te ordeno me regreses al Enterprise!

– ¿Con que autoridad me da ordenes, capitán?... oh, es cierto, ya no lo eres más…

– ¡**Yo soy el capitán de la Enterprise**! – Jim apartó su cuerpo del otro, solo hasta donde su agarre le permitió.

Khan lo observó e hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa. Extendió su brazo libre en dirección del techo y todo el entorno se encendió… literalmente. Cada pared ahí estaba forrada de pantallas y en cada una de ellas, una imagen diferente del interior de la Enterprise. La mas importante… la de Spock sentado en la silla… SU SILLA.

– ¿Que está…? – Todo lucía muy diferente, completamente. – Eso no es…

– Han pasado 20 años desde que abandonaste la Enterprise… tu ya no existes en ese lugar…

– No es verdad… – Los ojos de Jim giraban de una pantalla a la otra. No había manera de creerlo, no podía ser. ¿Cómo vivió sin vivir 20 años? – ¡Mientes! – ¿Y porque tenia ese fuerte deseo de llorar?, no lo haría. Jamás. No frente a Khan.

– No es mentira… tu único objetivo es permanecer en el núcleo de este lugar y proveer la energía necesaria hasta que tu cuerpo deje de ser útil… permanecer aquí, por siempre.

– ¿Contigo?... – Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza. Finalmente Khan lo había dejado ir. – Preferiría estar muerto…

Al instante, Khan lo alzó por el cuello y lo acorraló contra una de las pantallas que había tras él.

– ¿O con ese vulcano? – Todas las pantallas se cubrieron de la imagen de Spock. Las muchas veces que James lo miró dentro de la Enterprise. Después de todo, esos eran sus recuerdos. Khan hizo mayor presión sobre el cuello del otro… la ira comenzaba a hacer mella en su cabeza. – Me engañó y casi destruye la Vengeance… pero encontré la forma de hacer que sufra… de arrancarle sus motivos para seguir, tal cual el lo hizo…

– Lo odias porque es mejor que tu… y porque yo JAMÁS sentiría algo hacia un monstruo, un asesino…

Eso terminó de destruir su paciencia. Lanzó a Jim contra un mueble parecido a una mesa, justo en medio de aquella habitación. Con un grito que mas bien era un alarido de rabia, Khan rompió la pantalla frente a él e inmediatamente el resto se apagó, dejándolo así, completamente a oscuras junto a Jim.

– El es mejor que tu… **es mejor que tu**… – Repitió Jim con la voz reseca y en un hilo. Khan lo alzó con tan solo un movimiento y lo colocó a la altura de sus ojos.

– Ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerte… jamás ha podido hacerlo.

Fue así, tan cerca de él, que lo notó. No quiso creerlo por mucho tiempo, era superior al resto de los humanos en todo… pero presentó una debilidad tan básica y estúpida, como ellos.  
Durante su primer encuentro lo supo… Jim era un capitán valiente y muy audaz, pero sobre el resto de sus cualidades, protegía a su tripulación por encima de todo… esa clase de orgullo era el que respetaba. Su tripulación era su familia y nadie jamás había comprendido ese aprecio… nadie, mas que Jim.  
Como el gran gobernante que fue, siempre supo que no había un motivo real para gobernar solo. Era sencillo, pero también cansado. Confiar podía ser la perdición… pero no tener en lo absoluto en quien confiar era mucho peor que vivir siempre pensando que alguien podría traicionarlo.  
Lamentablemente, jamás lo sabría… pues nadie había cumplido jamás con sus expectativas… siempre eran inferiores en cada aspecto, sin la menor idea de lo que ser un líder significaba. Pero Jim fue diferente… siempre y en todos los aspectos.  
Incluso después de todos esos años criogenizado, la mayoría de sus "_emociones_" –por llamarlas de alguna forma – se mantuvieron. Podía sentir desesperación, ira, tristeza… ¿y las buenas emociones?  
¿Podía…? ¿Podía sentir… _eso_? ¿lo que llamaban am…?  
Si pudiera…  
…seria por Jim.  
El único humano digno de él.

Pero los planes se salieron de control… y Jim lo traicionó a bordo de la Vengeance (ordeno a Scotty hacerlo al pedirle que le disparara). Tuvo que enviarlo a su nave a segundos de colapsar… y este se sacrificó a si mismo por su tripulación una ultima vez. Por ese vulcano. Y Spock buscó venganza… la muestra más clara que correspondía los sentimientos del humano.  
Pero el acto de Jim fue suficiente para volver a ganarse su admiración… e interés.  
Sin embargo… el vulcano seguía entrometiéndose todo el tiempo.  
Permaneciendo al lado de Jim… aceptando sus sentimientos… acaparando su atención y volviéndolo un humano estúpido e irracional…  
Antes que él perdiera el único valor que lo volvía extraordinario… se lo arrebataría. Prefería hacerlo sufrir hasta quebrarse, que verlo convertido en un capitán enclenque enamorado de su primer oficial.

– Lo amo… yo a Spock… siempre y jamás podrás evitar eso…

– El amor no vale nada… – Khan soltó a Jim y lo dejó retorcerse sobre la superficie del suelo.

Por supuesto que no valía nada. El estaba ahí, después de 300 años y más de vida, frente al único sujeto que ocupó su cabeza con esa fuerza, esa maldita intensidad. Y sin importar nada, simplemente no sabía como poseerlo, como hacer que él entendiera y asumiera esa debilidad en el otro y en si mismo. En algún punto dejó de importarle… solo sabía una cosa.

Si Jim no podía ser suyo… jamás podría ser del vulcano.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– Desapareció frente a mí, fue transportado al exterior de la nave… por Khan.

Spock caminaba con velocidad en dirección del puente. Seguido por Chris, Aley, James y McCoy.  
Tan solo unos momentos atrás, Jim desapareció envuelto en una luz blanca, inconfundible rastro de la transportación.

– ¿Porqué el señor James no debe encontrarse con padre en ese estado? – Preguntó el vulcano de ojos celestes.

McCoy se detuvo en medio del pasillo y colocó su mano, pensativo, bajo su barbilla.

– Aunque es bastante lógico asumir que la extrañeza de este nuevo entorno a su alrededor lo confundiría sin más, he notado que el compuesto que extrajimos, tanto de su sangre, como de la de Jim 2.0, se comporta de una forma diferente, se "activa", cuando está junto a un elemento vulcano.

– ¿Nosotros?

– James, lo que sea que Khan le haya hecho a Jim, hace que sienta malestar cerca de Spock y Chris en el margen de ciertas situaciones. – Miró en dirección del rubio menor.

– ¿Que quiere decir, doctor? – Spock intentó recordar algún signo que le indicara cuan enfermo se encontraba el ex capitán de la Enterprise, pero no encontró nada.

– Quizá eso no lo podría explicar James.

Todos miraron en su dirección.  
Y ahí estaba, de nuevo… situaciones como esas lo hacían sentir "el hijo de Khan", más que el de Jim. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para recordar con una exactitud extraordinaria, todo lo que sucedió en la Vengeance. No había nada que ellos pudieran entender en realidad… era tecnología demasiado avanzada para cualquier sujeto de su tiempo… pero quizá si rebajaba su vocabulario a su comprensión… solo quizá…

– De acuerdo… la "sangre" de papá Jim no está mas en su interior… el… "compuesto" que ocupa su lugar es manejado por Khan… tiene un control… es como un control universal, con él puede hacer lo que desee desde el punto donde se encuentre…

– La misión sería destruirlo. – Asumió Aley, hablando por primera ocasión desde que se reunieron.

– ¡No!, es una pésima idea… cuando el control se destruye, papá Jim muere…

– ¿Ha pasado antes? – Preguntó Chris. No quería lucir demasiado preocupado, pero la verdad era que moría por saber como se encontraba Jim. Por recuperar a su padre una vez más.

– 4 veces en total… es complicado incluso para él… cuando el "control" se destruye, el compuesto sale de papá Jim y el cuerpo comienza a descomponerse…

– Una quimera… – Susurró McCoy, recordando textos viejos de la historia humana que relataban cosas relacionadas a la inmortalidad y a una piedra ficticia o un compuesto con el que las cosas se volvían eternas y la materia podía transformarse a libertad. – ¿Estas diciendo que Jim es algo así como… una piedra filosofal andante?

Aley se sobresaltó al escuchar el término. Su padre ruso le habló, cuando niño, de aquellas leyendas extrañas de la época más antigua del hombre, en su país natal, cuando la química, la biología y la botánica aun no existían como tales.

– No se lo que una "piedra filosofal" sea, pero eso es lo que usted conoce como "compuesto".

– ¿Cómo evitan que el compuesto se degrade y como exactamente sale de él?

– Se necesitan procesos quirúrgicos que solo la Vengeance tenia en su haber… no he encontrado tecnología similar que lo permita fuera de ella.

– ¿Tu puedes reemplazarla? – Chris vio en aquel chico una esperanza de vida para su progenitor, aun cuando no terminaba de verlo a él como un pariente real.

– Quizá… pero me tomaría tiempo… y espacio, es necesario mucho espacio… en cuanto a la salida del compuesto… es un proceso lento y tan doloroso que papá Jim pierde el conocimiento durante los primeros 6 minutos… en sus propias palabras es: "como vaciar tu sangre lentamente, mientras sientes que todo tu interior colapsa, muere, se deshace y poder estar consciente en el proceso". El compuesto sale de sus oídos, de su boca, parpados, nariz y cada pequeño poro de su piel lo segrega… lentamente… durante casi 15 minutos…

– ¿Se ha… "vaciado" completamente?

Spock respiró con dificultad y apartó la mirada del resto.  
¿Por qué a Jim?  
¿Por qué en esa vida el destino fue tan cruel con ambos?  
Porque, como vulcano… creía en lógica y racionalidad… ¿pero que lógica había en ese dolor?, ¿que racionalidad tenia la locura de aquel bastardo que le hizo sufrir tanto y durante todo ese tiempo?

– La cuarta ocasión, se vació por completo… por eso Khan lo colocó dentro del núcleo.

– Eso quiere decir que… la prioridad de ese sujeto no es mantenerlo a él como "_energía_" meramente, ¿cierto? – Aley caminó en dirección de un muro, se detuvo y alzó la mirada con un brillo de asombro, como si acabara de conectar todas las partes extrañas de los reportes que leyó antes de abordar la Enterprise.

– Si… – Contestó James con la cabeza agachada.

Chris intercambió miradas con McCoy y con su padre, pero ambos lucian tan confundidos como él.

– ¿Que intentan decir?... Khan… ¿mantiene vivo a padre por…?

– ¡Claro!... yo, bueno, la Federación piensa que el señor Kirk es buscado por ese individuo como una fuente de energía inagotable que puede ser empleada en el desarrollo de armas y el comienzo de una guerra sin precedentes, pero, aun cuando es completamente posible, ese no es el verdadero propósito de su búsqueda… el no necesita la energía, pues es capaz de producirla por si mismo si lo desea… ¿y porque más buscar tan desesperadamente a un sujeto de experimentación reemplazable?, ¿Por qué colocar en él monitores internos o un "control", como Jim dice?, ¿Por qué su obsesión con la Enterprise y no contra la Federación entera?... lo que ese sujeto quiere realmente…

– Es a Jim… – Concluyó Spock.

Jamás.  
**Nunca.  
****DE NINGUNA FORMA**

Khan se quedaría con Jim.

– James, llévame hacia Khan. – Ordenó el capitán de la Enterprise.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

– Descubrí un manejo interno para ti que me permite borrar a placer los recuerdos que desee de tu memoria… aunque el modelo aun no es perfecto y crea ciertas complicaciones…

Khan daba un paseo alrededor de aquel núcleo, que guardaba un parentesco con el que Christophe había destruido en la Vengeance.  
En tan solo unos momentos, el proceso continuaría… tal y como debió ser durante los siguientes 10 años… y Jim jamás sabría que Spock existió siquiera.

– ¡Suéltame! – El rubio se retorcía sobre aquella especie de asiento. Las conexiones que tenia alrededor del cuerpo aun no se incrustaban dentro de él, pero tenia el estresante presentimiento que, en cuanto el núcleo se llenara del compuesto que chorreaba todo su interior, cubriéndole los tobillos hasta ese momento, estas terminarían dentro de él. Comenzó a forcejear y retorcerse, pero nada surtió efecto. – ¡AAAHH!

– Pelear y aullar en este punto se vuelve inútil… solo puedes aceptar tu destino como la criatura inferior que eres.

El líquido llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

– ¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya!, ¡Spock vendrá por ti!

– El te olvidará… de nuevo… y seguirá con su vida.

– ¡Y ni siquiera así yo…!

– Veremos.

Una extraña luz comenzó a encender el cuerpo de Jim de repente. Fue tan extraño, que incluso el rostro de Khan presentó un asombro extraño. Intentó adivinar que sucedía, era imposible transportar a alguien que se encontraba dentro de aquel núcleo… su tecnología habría encontrado siquiera la presencia de una nave lo suficientemente cercana para usar ese método… solo había dos tipos de tecnologías que podrían… una similar y avanzada, como la suya…

…o una del futuro…

– ¡Te seguiré por siempre, James Tiberius Kirk!

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó el rubio al desaparecer de aquel lugar… pero para su sorpresa, no se encontraba en la Enterprise… era un sitio… familiar, pero diferente.

¡Claro!, ese lugar siempre…

– ¿Jim?

– ¡Spock!, ¡me alegra tanto verte!

Siempre era como una casa para él.

– Viejo amigo…

…

…**.**

**Me tardé mucho en actualizar y avancé poco (nada) de esto. Lamento la tardanza, pero el trabajo y la escuela no me dejan tiempo de nada… y encima, las tareas y el segundo trabajo no ayudan… ¡en fin!  
En este capitulo en especial solo quería dar paso a dos cosas: que sepan porque carajo Khan hace lo que hace y la entrada a ver como se toma Jim su relación olvidada/recordada/perdida de nuevo con Spock y la ayuda Spock Prime puede solucionar ciertos aspectos.  
Pero en serio… haber superado el trauma no ayuda con la inspiración… tendré que volver a ver ID a ver si me quita a Loki diciendo: "When do we start?" de la cabeza. XD**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto, jaja, no me tardé 4 meses, pero ahora ya no prometo nada.  
By: Roglia15**


	10. In the Down

**In the down**

**No he superado a Loki... perdonenme. Es todo lo que diré :S**

_Star Trek no me pertenece. __Es una creación original de Gene Roddenberry y la película, de J.J. Abrams._

– Jim, viejo amigo… nuestro encuentro me resulta tan extraordinario… hace más de 10 años que me informaron de tu descenso a bordo de la USS Vengeance.

– ¡Spock!, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte… me has salvado de las garras de Khan… ¡ese tipo es un…!

– ¿Khan Noonien Singh? – El vulcano de avanzada edad caminó alrededor y Jim, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que lucía exactamente igual a la ultima ocasión en que lo vió personalmente. – ¿Es ahí donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

– Tengo cientos de cosas que decirte, pero antes… ¡debes ayudarme a contactar la Enterprise!

**O–O–O**

– Deme su mano.

El rubio extendió su extremidad en dirección de Spock. Tanto él como Chris se encontraban encerrados en la cabina del teniente Kirk. No se suponía que sufriría daños, pero aquella misión podía destruir la Enterprise si tan solo se acercaba a la desconocida nave de Khan. Si había abandonado la Vengeance, sin dudas no era por algo igual o inferior.

– ¿Cómo funciona esto?, ¿Cómo podemos saber que realmente te enviara al señor Kirk? – Chris detuvo con un gesto el alcance de aquellas manos. Era cierta su preocupación implacable por encontrar a su progenitor, pero aquello solo abría mas dudas, misterios que no le detenían el paso a las malas ideas que le ocasionaba la imagen de su padre junto a Khan y al hijo de este con Kirk. No le confiaría su vida a nadie. No podía volver a perder a alguien importante.

– No puedo asegurar que nos llevará hacia papá… pero si hacia Khan…

– Y ahí está Jim. – Concluyó Spock.

– Yo también quiero ir…

– Tú debes permanecer a bordo de la Enterprise y obedecer todas las órdenes que la Federación ha dado mediante el coronel Zulovich.

Chris parpadeó perplejo. Ahí estaban de nuevo… esos sentimientos humanos desbordándose en la imagen de un adolescente enfadado. Un adolescente al que le decían: NO.  
Concentración… necesitaba aplacarse a si mismo.

– Si, capitán…

James observó intrigado a su hermano. Tal cual Kirk lo describió, siempre doblegaba su voluntad ante la de su padre. En ese aspecto, ¿ambos eran tan distintos?... lo único que los diferenciaba era el "poder". Chris _podía_ desobedecer a Spock, pero su educación vulcana se lo impedía… y él, no _podía_ desobedecer a Khan sin importar cuanto lo deseara…

Su hermano no sabía cuan libre era en realidad.

– Entonces, vayamos…

Esa misión no era de nadie más que suya… debía encontrar a Jim y llevar a Khan a donde no pudiera volver a dañarlos. 10 años pasaron antes de volver a encontrarse, 20 después que le robó a Jim… y en tan solo unos momentos, el tiempo dejaría de correr de esa forma. No más ciclos de desesperación. No más tiempo lejos de Jim.

Justo en el momento en que sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar con una desconocida luz roja, parecida al reflejo de un laser en el interior de cualquier habitación, una voz llamó desesperadamente afuera del lugar.

– ¡Capitán Spock!, ¡el señor James se ha comunicado hace unos segundos!

– ¿Que? – Chris dejó entrar a Aley, pero con una terrible suerte, pues tanto James como Spock habían desaparecido ya. – ¿Cómo?, ¿desde donde?

– No lo sabemos, la comunicación fue breve, pero se encuentra bien… está con un embajador de vulcano… la señal se perdió, debió haber una clase de interferencia en aquel espacio…

"Un embajador de vulcano" – Se repitió Chris mentalmente. No necesitó reflexionar mucho al respecto.

– ¡Sígame, coronel! – Ya sabía donde estaba uno de sus padres… pero…

…¿Entonces, Spock?…

**O–O–O**

– ¿Que sucedió?, ¿Por qué fallan los controles?

– Es una alteración que he estudiado desde hace un tiempo… creía haber encontrado su localización desde Vulcano, cuando partí hasta estas coordenadas exactas, pero al contactar con la anomalía, lo que conseguí fue traerte hasta aquí…

Jim había tenido poco tiempo para explicarle a Spock los pormenores de las últimas semanas… ni siquiera el terminaba de aterrizar esas ideas… pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que de entre todas las personas que pudiera contactar en ese o cualquier universo, en ese momento se había topado con la única que podía comprender lo que le sucedía.

–…Y es extraño, no, bueno… ¡si, es incómodo y muy raro!, digo… ¡un hijo!, ¡tuve un hijo con Spock! ¡Y OTRO CON KHAN!, ¡y no lo entiendo!... no recuerdo haberme sentido atraído a ninguno nunca… y ahora están estos extraños recuerdos… de pronto están y al momento desaparecen… ¡y estoy consiente que existen cosas dentro de mi cabeza que permanecen ocultas… pero no se como o porqué… ¡estoy muy confundido!... ¿que se supone que debo sentir?

Spock miraba con paciencia increíble a Jim. Cuantas veces no lo metió en problemas esa misma cabeza confundida… cuantas veces no tomó decisiones irracionales que terminaron por empeorar las cosas… cuantas veces no le preguntó lo mismo.  
Los humanos usaban la expresión "Te amo" con mayor frecuencia de la que tenían derecho… pero cuando escuchó a Kirk, al Kirk de su tiempo, decirlas… le hizo creer que lo hacían por motivos tan extraordinarios que no podían perder su valor… ni siquiera con el tiempo.

– Yo sé que puede sonar extraño y estarías en todo tu derecho a negarte, ¡pero!... – Jim sacó a Spock de sus pensamientos. – ¿Existe un motivo para que…? digo… se que vienes de un universo alterno y todo eso… pero… ¿existe un motivo para creer que va a funcionar?, ¿puedes contestar eso?

– ¿No puedes ser mas claro?, ¿que debe funcionar?

– ¡Esto!, es decir… – Se exaltó por tan solo un segundo… pero de inmediato recordó frente a quien estaba. – Tu lo sabes… el Spock de este universo me exaspera… es tan correcto, es siempre tan maldito… – Spock alzó las cejas con intriga. Si no fuera vulcano, sin dudas habría sonreído a la vez que mostrarse ligeramente indignado. – ¡Perdona, yo…! Lo que trato de decir es que… ¿Cómo se que esos recuerdos son míos?, ¿realmente amé a Spock?... eso no se supone que…

Dentro de aquella nave de tonos cerúleos, Spock, quien vestia un uniforme negro de una tela parecida al algodón terrestre, con una gabardina de unos ligeros verdes y marrones, caminó en dirección de un lugar cómodo para que Jim descansara. Con su mano indicó al rubio el camino fuera de la cabina de control y anduvieron con lentitud, pasando a unos cuantos tripulantes en aquella pequeña nave espacial.

– ¿Me permites? – Preguntó el mayor, haciendo su característica posición de dedos sobre la cara de Kirk.

El rubio parpadeó ligeramente asustado. ¿Estaba bien?, ¿se encontraba listo para conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre Spock?, ¿y si descubría algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar?

No sabría nada hasta intentar.

– Si… adelante.

…

…

_Con todas sus armas enlistadas, Jim se dejo caer derrotado sobre la suave cama en la que durmió todos esos días. _

_¿Que hacía falta?, algo que estaba dentro de él, algo que era parte de su persona y que dentro de poco, no estaría más. Se sentía incompleto en una forma indescriptible. Nadie mas podría entenderlo y explicarlo seria complicado… pero necesitaba llenar ese espacio en su conciencia. _

– _No estoy listo. – Se anticipó a responder la pregunta que el vulcano iba a hacer, tan solo cruzar la puerta._

_Spock cerró la boca y caminó en dirección de la cama. Jim siempre sería desconocido para él, de alguna forma. Nunca terminó de entender como nació ese sentimiento._

_Después de la pelea contra Khan, cuando sintió que lo había perdido para siempre, su corazón se llenó de emociones que jamás creyó poseer. En tan solo unos segundos, se sintió destruido por dentro. Solo las palabras de Uhura lo salvaron de volverse un asesino. Existía la forma de recuperarlo… y eso fue suficiente._

_Después, en aquella misión de 5 años… sus sentimientos se volvieron más confusos. Lo que sentía por Uhura no era tan fuerte como su preocupación cada vez que Kirk se metía en problemas en un nuevo planeta por explorar, la ansiedad cada vez que lo veía junto a una nueva fémina, la felicidad de poder jugar ajedrez a su lado y el deje de celos cada vez que el rubio pasaba horas platicando amenamente con el otro Spock. _

_Finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos y tuvo que herir los de Uhura para poder comenzar a entenderlos._

_Amor… era lo que sentía y negarlo seria igual a mentir. Y no cambió demasiado con el tiempo, solo se intensificó._

_Y ahí estaba, 10 años después. Seguía sin comprender demasiado…_

– _Me iré de nuevo… – Fue lo único que pudo decir. Spock lo sabía, Kirk sabía que Spock sabía. Las palabras, como suelen, solo estaban ahí para calmar esa ansiedad silenciosa.  
¿Debía hacer algo más?, ¿Había algo, en realidad, que pudiera hacer?  
Después de tanto, al volver a encontrar la Vengeance, Kirk tendría que enfrentarse a Khan una segunda ocasión… y las cosas no podrían apuntar a un resultado satisfactorio._

– _Creo que la Flota Estelar no… – Comenzó el vulcano, sin siquiera creer sus propias palabras. ¿Iba a sugerir una falta a las leyes de aquella organización?, ¿todo por Kirk?  
De nuevo aquel terrestre lo volvía en una criatura irracional._

– _¡Cállate! – De pronto, y sin consideración alguna, Jim saltó de la cama y se sujetó firmemente del cuello vulcano frente a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo más y más presión en aquellos labios que tantas veces le arrancaron suspiros, que lo hicieron estremecerse y que consumían todas sus ansias, sus deseos, la pasión que podía derrochar en tan solo un toque lo enloquecía, lo hacia sentir tan miserable a la vez que en el cielo mismo. Con su otra mano libre, tentado por aquel contacto, acarició el pecho del más alto, lenta, pero calculadamente.  
Spock no esperó demasiado, sujetó con fuerza la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Siempre sería mas alto que Jim, siempre tendría esa maravillosa vista superior del hombre que lo enloquecía… lo que lo hacia parecer, hasta cierto punto, ligeramente "vulnerable". Comenzó a empujar con más y mas fuerza en el choque interno de lenguas, no como una competencia, sino como un simple tanteo… ver cual de los dos era el mas deseoso por poseer al otro…  
…Hasta lo inevitable…_

– _¡Agh! – Tan rápido como llevó todo a la cúspide, lo dejó caer en el más hondo de los abismos de la decepción. Jim apartó a Spock de su camino, corriendo con presura en dirección del baño privado que había en su recamara. _

– _Tu obstinación por negar una consulta con el doctor McCoy resulta infantil y reprochable. – Dijo Spock, dejando caer los hombros y arreglándose el uniforme una vez más. – La constante presencia de tus malestares, sumado a…_

– _¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!... – Gritó fastidiado el hombre que yacía sentado en la superficie del lugar. Estaba harto de vomitar todo el tiempo. – Pero no es nada serio… debió ser esa basura del otro día… les advertí que no tenía buena pinta… aquella galaxia no es…_

– _¿Eso significa que irás a buscar su opinión? – Consultó Spock, de pie justo a un lado del umbral. Jim lo miraba con reproche desde el suelo, intentando limpiar los rastros de aquella horrible costumbre repentina. ¡No era su culpa sufrir nauseas!, McCoy las sufría todo el tiempo y nadie se metía con él…_

– _Eso significa que lo pensaré…_

– _No parece lógico asistir en ese estado a…_

– _Bueno, ¡me voy!, si me permites…_

– _¡Capitán! – Spock detuvo el paso de Jim sosteniéndolo por los hombros. El rubio se dio una rápida media vuelta, liberándose del agarre que el moreno hacia sobre él y lo encaró de frente. Rápidamente tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con aquellas finas joyas en tonos verdes… esas manos que tantas veces lo hicieron suyo… que lo acariciaron como jamás creyó ser acariciado por alguien de su genero y con tal maestría que lo postró a sus pies en el momento que se lo permitió.  
Spock se sorprendió ligeramente, mas su rostro no dejó escapar señal alguna de ello._

– _No "Capitán"… "Jim". Dilo._

_De nuevo, así, entre sus brazos, Jim cerro los ojos con fuerza. Lo sabia… eso que le faltaba en un principio era aquello, su luz de esperanza, su determinación, su "te digo que todo saldrá bien" interior. No, iba a morir… lo sabia… podía sentirlo…_

– _Jim…_

_Y Spock también._

…

…_._

…_.._

– _Leonard: Tienes que prometerme una sola cosa… que no importará nada más para ti que cuidar a este niño, porque él, McCoy, el es mi hijo. Es mi hijo y es también hijo de Spock. No permitas, nunca, que su padre lo aleje de lo que nos une a él y a mí. Es un vulcano. Es un humano también. Nunca lo desampares, vela por el como lo harías por un hijo tuyo y siempre, siempre, busca estar a su lado. Que sepa cuanto lo amé, que sepa cuan orgulloso voy a estar de él siempre, ¡sin importar cuanto se equivoque!, que recuerde que es un Kirk. Que recuerde que nunca estará solo.  
Aun si yo muero, amigo… cuida de él tal y como crees que yo lo haría.  
Enséñale a amar, a perdonar, a crecer, a llorar, pero también a tener fe.  
Que no olvide nunca cuan lejos llegará con tan solo sus ilusiones y que debe proteger todos a los que ame como un verdadero hombre. Su familia, eso es lo único que importa.  
Hazlo crecer lo suficiente para proteger a Spock, cuando necesite ser protegido.  
Que nunca me olvide, McCoy. Y recuérdale que yo jamás lo olvidaré a él._

_Grabó desesperado en aquella tarjeta de memoria.  
A bordo de la Vengeance, faltaban minutos antes que Khan regresara a buscar al pequeño vulcano. No lo tocaría, ni un solo cabello… no a su Chris… nunca.  
La otra tarjeta, dirigida a Spock, ya estaba guardada sobre la mantita del recién nacido. Con aquel dolor insoportable recordándole la herida por la cual su hijo pudo ser extraído de él, Jim se arrastró, dejando tras de si un enorme camino rojo que, conforme avanzaba, lo privaba mas y mas de su fuerza. Pero el poseía la fuerza mas grande de todas… la de la voluntad._

…_._

…

– ¡Es demasiado! – Gritó Jim en un tremendo jadeo. La voz se le apagó en tan solo un segundo y la poca respiración que guardaba fue apagándose lentamente. Sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos de llanto y pudo ver el desconcierto en el rostro del vulcano frente a él, quien lentamente enderezó su mano para apartarse del rubio. – Es mucho… es… demasiado… dolor…

Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo de sus ojos, como si faltara poco para que comenzara a llorar a gritos. No entendía como pudieron reprimir tantas emociones dentro de su pecho. ¿Cómo Khan…?

– Era cierto, yo… – El viejo vulcano aguardó a que el rubio terminara su oración, pero no parecía expulsar sonido alguno de su garganta. – Yo amaba a Spock… entonces, ¿Por qué?

– Jim, he podido ver algo dentro de ti… es una fuerza que no estuvo ahí en aquella ocasión, cuando nos encontramos por primera ocasión…

– ¿Que era eso?... Khan dijo que… me encontraría en cualquier lugar del Universo… ¿eso podría ser?

– La anomalía que sigo es una amenaza para el ADN de los vulcano, ¡Jim!... creo saber que es lo que ocasiona tu perdida de memoria repentina…

– ¿Eso significa que tengo mas cosas por recordar aun?

– Los nombres "James" o "Christophe" no significan algo para ti, ¿cierto?

– James es mi nombre, por supuesto… Christophe… solo puedo pensar en el capitán Pike… – Agregó con cierta amargura. – ¿Hay algo mas que debería recordar?

– Jim… necesito que escuches con atención… – Repetir aquella palabra al parentesco más grande con el Jim que él conoció no le resultaba tan difícil como había creido en un principio… pero…

– Si… estoy escuchando…

– T'hy'la

…al parecer, si lo era para Jim.

El rubio cayó abrió sus ojos como si estuviera sufriendo un terrible espasmo, contrajo sus músculos en tan solo un segundo y de pronto, perdió la consciencia de nuevo.

– ¡Jim! – El viejo vulcano se inclinó junto al rubio, atrayendo la atención de algunos tripulantes de la nave que se encontraban en el exterior de aquel lugar. Spock colocó su mano sobre la frente de Jim, entonces vió un resplandor celeste casi imperceptible, marcando extraños símbolos que desaparecieron casi tan rápido como habían llegado ahí. Jim recobró la consciencia en ese momento.

–… ¿Dónde…? ¡Spock!, ¡Spock!, ¡viejo amigo! – Saltó aliviado y abrazó fuertemente al mayor, como si no lo hubiera visto en años. – ¿En donde estamos?

Y de esa forma, todas las dudas del vulcano mayor quedaron parcialmente claras.

Aunque eso creara más misterios en sí.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

El lugar al que fueron transportados se trataba de una oficina por completo sola. Las paredes, destruidas por completo, en algún momento habían sido pantallas de plasma táctiles… pero el lugar permanecía en oscuridad, penumbra completa y silencio.

– Se han ido… no siento a papá Jim cerca… – Susurró James, girándose en todas las direcciones. Los seguidores de Khan, los sujetos que descongeló después de más de dos siglos, no estaban ahí más. Spock aseguró el perímetro, pero solo para confirmar lo que ya era demasiado obvio.

– Si Khan ya no se encuentra aquí, ¿Cómo es que tu…?

– No lo sé… el compuesto solo me… – Y atrás de Spock, Khan mismo. – **¡SEÑOR SPOCK!**

En un solo movimiento, Khan golpeó el rostro del vulcano, haciéndolo salir disparado contra el muro izquierdo. James se quedó estático antes de poder correr a su lado.

– ¡Detente! – Ordenó al hombre de mirada celeste… tan parecida a la suya, pero tan distinta a la de Jim. Ese sujeto no era su padre… ese sujeto no compartía nada mas que la sangre con él.  
Antes que el de cabello negro atravesara a Spock con su mano, extendida cual hoja de espada, James se interpuso en su ataque y fue atravesado por completo, sosteniendo aquel agarre con su vientre y con la mano derecha apoyada en el brazo de Khan. – Te dije… que…

El compuesto comenzó a drenarse de su interior… lentamente…

– No interfieras en mis acciones… ese vulcano debe morir. – Pronunció Khan con verdadera rabia. Primero Spock le arrebataba a Kirk 3 veces… y ahora también a su experimento. Empujó con más y mas fuerza, haciendo un extraordinario esfuerzo por desgarrar el interior de James en el proceso. De esa forma, roto como estaba, ya no le era útil.

– Ja-a-ames… – Jadeaba Spock por el dolor… entonces pudo desenfundar su arma laser.  
La apuntó directo al cuello de Khan, el único sitio que podía lastimar desde su posición y disparó con gran fatiga.  
En el instante, Khan sacó su mano del interior de James y se sacudió ligeramente aturdido. No era lo suficiente como para matarlo, pero le impediría moverse al menos un minuto.

Spock pudo, finalmente, ponerse de pie y ayudar a James… el rubio comenzó a empalidecer en un tono azulado muy profundo. El líquido azul celeste no dejaba de brotar de él.

– Encuentre a mi padre… y sálvelo. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Spock, manchándolo así de azul y permitiéndole transportarse de nuevo a al Enterprise. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, cansado, recargó su cabeza sobre el muro más cercano.  
Khan extendió ambos brazos y recobró la postura. Ese disparo no sería capaz de dañarlo de ninguna forma.  
James hizo mayor presión a su estomago, intentando reconstruirse tan rápido como lo había echo en cientos de ocasiones… pero completamente en vano. Se le había extraído una cantidad riesgosa del compuesto. Un terrible momento para pensar en las palabras de Jim:

"_¿El dolor es malo, papá?_  
_Normalmente… si, pero… Hay ocasiones que… te vuelve mas fuerte… si lo afrontas con coraje… te vuelves mejor…_"

El debía ser entonces mucho muy fuerte…  
…porque morir justo cuando comenzaba a crecer, era terriblemente doloroso.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

– ¡Señor Jim! – Christophe entró corriendo desde la zona de abordar al interior de aquel lugar. Jim estaba sentado junto al embajador Spock. Se encontraba rodeado de aparatos médicos y toda clase de herramientas clínicas. McCoy fue junto a él, además de Aley.

El rubio se puso de pie con cuidado, volteó a ver a Spock con sincera preocupación. Este correspondió a su mirada con amabilidad. Entonces quiso volver a llorar.

– ¿Christophe?

El joven vulcano se confundió aun más… y las cosas solo podían empeorar cuando Spock, el Spock de ese universo, apareció arrodillado y sosteniéndose una herida en el hombro derecho, justo frente al asombro de todos.  
La alarma de un intruso en la pequeña nave alertó a todos justo cuando el vulcano terminó de aparecer ahí.

– ¿¡Spock!?

– ¡Padre!

– ¿Que haces aquí, Spock?, ¿Dónde está James? – McCoy corrió junto al vulcano al confirmar su temor. Era una herida terrible que no dejaba de emanar sangre.

Todos guardaron silencio en espera de una respuesta medianamente gratificante. Aley se acercó hasta el vulcano y se inclinó frente a él, con un semblante que traslucía a la perfección su miedo.

– ¿Capitan?... ¿el teniente está…?

Pero Spock no pudo sino agachar su cabeza.

– Salvó mi vida enviándome aquí, pero…

Aley ahogó un gemido de angustia y el resto permaneció así, de pie, sin musitar palabra alguna.  
Christophe alzó la vista, mirando a través de una enorme ventana de cristal que permitía mirar hacia el exterior, hacia el universo.  
En algun lugar, allá afuera… sin falta, él aun estaba vivo.  
En un punto de aquel sitio tan basto, misterioso y desconocido…

…Khan tenía a su hermano.

…

**Pues, repito, no fueron 4 meses, pero se nota que va lento jaja.  
Agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo esto. Me sorprende cuando abro el correo y me aparecen notificaciones respecto a este Fic, aun y cuando ya pasó tiempo desde la ultima notificación.  
Me gustaría dibujar algo divertido para gratificar esto, pero tendría que vérmelas con el tiempo. Mi nuevo empleo no me deja vida social DX, pero bueno, así es la vida.  
Cuidense mucho! Espero actualizar pronto! (mas que nada para ya no recibir tantas amenazas de muerte, claro n_n)  
Nos leeremos**

**By: Roglia15 **


End file.
